Go! Princess Pretty Cure: Mystic Legends
by HackerEX
Summary: Many years ago, five powerful magicians and three legendary princesses fought against the the forces of Dysdark in order to defend the Hope Kingdom. Now in the present day, it's up to a new team of heroes to rise up and save the day! PreCure Princess Engage! Magical Source, Mystic Force
1. Spell 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Precure or Power Rangers, they are owned by Toei and Hasbro respectively**_

_**This chapter has been revised since: 7/23/2020**_

* * *

_**A short time ago…**_

_**There was a world filled with wonderful magic nestled between hopes and dreams known as the Hope Kingdom. There, three legendary warriors called the three Princess Pretty Cure of Flowers, Seas, and Stars defended the world. With their powers and the twelve Dress Up Keys, they defended the worlds for centuries. **_

_**However, when an army of the undead, led by the Witch of Despair Dyspear, the Hope Kingdom was ravaged, leaving its citizens' dreams were locked away into the Gate of Despair. All seemed hopeless when a small legion of brave and true wizards known as the Mystic Knights came forth. **_

_**Dyspear's undead army set their sights on the human world while her other forces stayed behind to hold the fort. The bravest wizard of them all, the Noble Hellhound, cast a spell which sealed the evil in the depths of the underworld. **_

_**The humans were never aware of the sacrifice; even to this day they live in peace. However, the forces of darkness are preparing for an another attack on the human world at large, a new generation of Precure and Mystic Knights will rise up and save the world…**_

* * *

_A little girl wearing a floral dress was all alone in a field of flowers, staring at a picture book that depicted a blonde girl wearing a floral patterned dress. "Will I really never become one…" she asked herself as she looked at the cover, "A shining, cure princess…" _

_As she continued to stare at the book she heard a little boy ask, "Hey, what do you have there?" When she turned around, she saw a little boy about her age with light brown hair wearing a black and red t-shirt, shorts, and a medallion that was in the shape of a red bird. _

_"Eh? Who are you?" she asked him, a little flustered after he unintentionally snuck up on him. "I'm Nathan Flareheart!" he said enthusiastically, "What's yours?" "H-Haruko Haruna…" the girl timidly answered, causing Nathan to realize that he had accidentally scared the girl and he apologized to her._

_That's when another boy appeared before the two; however he had tan skin, purple hair, and was in a fancy white suit. "To become a princess is your dream?" the second boy asked Haruna, who answered with "Huh? Yeah…" He soon turned towards the young boy, who seemed to know him, "It kind of reminds me of your dream, Nathan". He confidently said "You betcha Kanata, my dream is to become a Mystic Knight, like my father was before me!" "You two will be one…" Kanata told them, confusing the girl. _

"_Dreams have immense power" he told the two, "If you two can take good care of your dreams, I know you'll make it…" Kanata smiled, causing the two to smile as Nathan declared "Trust me buddy, I'll be a great Mystic Knight!" "Yeah! I'll do my best!" Haruka chimed in. "Then I think I can give you two these…" Kanata noted as he gave Haruka a small pink toy dress. "What's that?" Haruka asked while Nathan was speechless. "A charm to protect your dream" Kanata answered as she looked at the object, saying "It's so cute! Thank you, Kanata!" _

"_Wait, you're giving her a Dress Up Key?" Nathan asked, shocked at the object the little girl was given. "Of course, it wasn't as different when you received your wand…" Kanata noted, pointing at the wooden stick with a red bird crystal at the tip holstered onto the boy's side. "Well you have me there…" Nathan noted._

"_Hey, will we ever meet again?" she asked the two. He simply nodded as a gust of pink and white petals began to blow, blinding the young girl. When the breeze stopped, she saw that Kanata and Nathan were gone. "Huh? Kanata? Nathan?" she called out, looking for the boys as Kanata's voice rang out…_

"_Haruka…your dream…never forget your dream…"_

"_Trust us…we'll meet again…someday!"_

"_Kanata…Nathan…" Haruka said as she stared into the sky, before nodding and holding up the Dress Up Key into the air and declared…._

"_I'm gonna be a princess!"_

* * *

(SONG: Power of the dream – lol)

_**/Donna ni tooku tooku hanarete itatteShinji tsudzukete ireba**_

_**Nee hora naitenai de kao wo ageteIssho ni mae ni susumou/**_

As a transparent version of the title begins to float to the right, it shows the Princess PreCure and the Mystic Rangers in their civilian identities before the Mystic Spell Seal appears with the symbol of the Hope Kingdom in the center as the title emerges

_**/Doushite shita wo muiteKoboshita namida wo mitsumeteru no/**_

It soon transitions into a shot of Nathan reading a spell book as Fire Heart began poking his head into the book, leading him to spot the other Mystic Rangers doing the same as the various mystical creatures appear around them as silhouettes.

_**/Kyou dame demo kitto ashita tteShinjite aruite ikou/**_

Next, Haruna is shown walking to school as Minami and Kirara walk towards her alongside Pafu and Aroma.

_**/Te wo sashinobete kureru hito ga iteWarai aeru hito ga ite/**_

It soon jumps to showcase the villains as the Three Dusketeers stand menacingly alongside Morticon, Necrolai, and Korrag before an army of Morlocks and Zetsuborgs

_**/Ima kono sekai wo kaeru hodo noChikara ga umarete iku/**_

Cassandra, sensing the looming threat, stretched out her hand to create a spell seal to summon forth the heroes as they transform into the Princess PreCure and the Mystic Rangers.

_**/Donna ni tooku tooku hanarete itatteShinji tsudzukete ireba/**_

Soon, the heroes began to combat the forces of darkness with their unique abilities, Cure Flora gracefully using her punches against Close and a small army of Hydiax, Cure Mermaid trapping several Zetsuborgs and Morlocks with her aquamancy whilst fighting Shut, and Cure Twinkle using her Precure Twinkle Hummimg to take down Lock and his battalion of mooks.

_**/Everything is for you for youYoru ga akete mou asahi wa noboru/**_Next, the Green Mystic Ranger began using a binding spell against a few Zetsuborgs and Morlocks, allowing the Pink and Blue Mystic Rangers to team up and combine their spells to destroy them, the Yellow Mystic Ranger was shooting down a few flying kaijin with his Mystic Staff, and finally the Red Mystic Ranger was engaged in a swordfight against Koragg.

_**/Osorenai de mayowanai deEgaita yume kanae ni ikou/**_

As Necroli summons forth a large monster arrives onto the battlefield, the Mystic Rangers leap into the air and transform into the Titan Megazord and use the Ancient Power, Mystic Spell Seal finisher to defeat the kaiju. The Titan Megazord soon turns its back on the beast as it exploded in a ball of flames.

_**/Nee hora naitenai de kao wo ageteIssho ni mae ni susumou/**_

A final shot as the eight heroes leap into the air alongside Pafu, Aroma, and Fire Heart before the Mystic Spell Seal appears behind him, quickly changing them into their alter egos.

* * *

_**SPELL 1: FEARSOME AS FIRE! CURE FLORA AND THE COURAGEOUS PHEONIX**_

* * *

_Years later…_

An alarm clock began to ring out in a young boy's room as a hand appeared out of a blanket and began to search for the clock. When he found the clock, he slapped the button on the top to stop the ringing before groaning. The boy soon threw the blanket off of him, revealing an older Nathan, now sporting a wilder hairstyle than when he was a kid, making his hair resemble a burning flame.

"Ugh…another day, another migrane…" he grumbled to himself as he got up from his bed.

It was seven years since he had met Haruka, and during that time he had been training to try and become a powerful Mystic Knight. In that time, he, his mother Cassandra, and her assistant Claire, all moved to the prestigious Noble Academy after his mother obtained a job as a teacher. However starting today, this would be his first time attending classes as a first year student.

As he prepared for school, he put on Noble Academy's male uniform, which consisted of a light purple blazer-like jacket that buttons in the front with a white collar on it and a dark blue stripe, a light blue undershirt, and a dark pink necktie. He then put on his phoenix amulet, the last memento he had of his father, and put a small golden phone into his pocket. He soon began to psych himself up for the day ahead.

* * *

After saying hello to some of the students he passed by, he spotted a young girl wearing a flower choker, a pink checkered dress, and a brown belt holding a pink suitcase in her hand. 'Huh, a new classmate…" he thought to himself as he leaned on a nearby lamp post. Unbeknownst to him, this girl was in fact Haruka, now a 13 year old girl who had earned herself a spot in the prestigious academy.

"Haruka!" a woman with glasses shouted at the young girl from within a car, "Take good care of yourself now! You wanted to get in this school yourself, so you better put the work in!"

Haruka soon nodded as the car drove off, leaving her all alone. She began to smile as she spotted Nathan standing there, just watching the whole thing.

'Woah...this boy looks familiar…' the girl thought to herself, recognizing the face from somewhere…

"Uh, from that suitcase I'm guessing that you're new here…" the young boy noted as he realized that thing were getting a bit awkward.

"Yeah…" she answered, snapping out of her train of thought and nodding.

The two then began to walk through the entrance, having a bit of small talk along the way. "I've seen a lot of students come and go, so I can tell if someone's here for either a visit, or are here to attend classes…" he told Haruka.

"Oh, that's nice…" she noted as Nathan smirked.

"So are you a student here?" Haruka asked the boy.

"Well starting today I am" he answered, "But I've been living in this place for almost four years now…"

As they neared the school campus, the girl began to marvel at the size of the building.

"Wow! It's the size of a bunch of normal schools!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's pretty big…" he agreed before they spotted the crossroads to the dorms.

"Well, this is where we split ways…" Nathan noted as he nodded away, "Oh, I'm Nate by the way…" "I'm Haruka, nice to meet you…" she told him.

The two soon began to walk away as Haruka began walking towards the girl's dorm while Nathan began walking to the boy's dorm. The girl's dorm was pretty high-end, with a small garden built in front of the building. 'These must be the girl's dorms…' Haruka thought to herself as she entered.

She was able to find her dorm room with little difficulty, she was amazed at the little room as it had a small table, a wardrobe, and a bunk bed. "Lovely, lovely, lovely! Too darn lo-ve-ly!" she cheered at the sight of her new dorm room, "I get to live in such a lovely room…my happiness is in full bloom!"

She soon spotted a large mirror next to her and began to preen herself for a bit before practicing a courtesy…just as a girl with blue hair and glasses wearing the female uniform of Noble Academy, a light purple long-sleeved top with a white sailor collar with a single dark blue stripe and a ribbon that ties in the front, walked into the room.

"Umm…" she said, causing Haurka to stop what she was doing and spotted the girl. 'Crap, this happened again!' she thought loudly in her mind.

"You're Haruno, right?" the girl with glasses asked Haruka.

"Y-Yeah…" she answered, still flustered.

"Pleased to meet you…" the girl with glasses greeted, "I'm Yui Nanase. Looks like we're gonna be roommates!"

"Oh, n-nice to meet you, I'm Haruka Haruno…" Haruka greeted.

"Wanna have a look around the dorms together?" she asked as the young girl agreed to the idea.

* * *

Back with Nathan, he was simply walking next to the forest when he heard a large roar come from within the trees. Intrigued, he turned around to see a large dragon with light blue scales, golden armament-like plates on its chest, armbands, blue metallic legs, and red wings staring at him.

"What the?!" he shouted as he looked both ways before shoving the large lizard back into the woods. "Fire Heart, what are you doing here?" Nathan asked as he tried his best to hide the creature from plain sight.

When he was five, he and his mother embarked on a quest to find the last dragon egg in existence. After a grueling journey to Mt. Fuego, they had found a puzzle chest that housed the egg within. Initially, Nathan wanted to crack the egg open with a hammer after reading about it in a book, but Clare never wanted that and instead sat on the egg, with Clare and Nate switching every day, and waited for it to hatch. After some time during Nate's turn, the egg did hatch and out came the young Fire Heart. The family soon raised him like a child, making the young dragon a little brother to the young mage. So naturally, due to him being the last dragon, they had to try and hide him from the public, lest people from some organization taking the dragon away for their own purpose.

So naturally, Fire Heart understood the situation and whined in an attempt to try and allow the boy to let it fly around for the day. "Look bud, I know that you want to just fly free, but you know what mom said, if someone finds you they will try and catch you."

It soon began to nod as it walked right back into the forest and into its lair. As he breathed a sigh of relief, he returned to the campus where she spotted Yui and Haruka walking around the school campus.

"Oh, Nate! Good day to you!" Haruka shouted as she waved to him.

"Hey girls!" he shouted, running towards them.

"Haruka, you know Nate?" Yui asked the girl.

"Yeah, he was the first person I met when I arrived to this school" Haruka explained.

Just then, everyone began chatting to themselves when a young woman with long turquoise hair.

"Good day…" she greeted the trio as she passed them by.

"Good day" the trio greeted.

"She's so pretty…" the newest student commented.

"That's Minami Kaido, she's our student council president and the heiress of the Kaido Group…" Nathan informed Haruka as he put his hands in his pockets.

"She's perfected her studies, sports, and ballet" Yui added in.

"I heard she's normally nicknamed the 'Princess of the School' due to those aspects…" the only male of the trio noted before grumbling, "Lest it's better than being called a flame brain…"

"Princess?!" Haruka gasped before rapidly shaking Yui and Nathan's hands shouting "Oh my gosh! This is all way too lovely!"

* * *

Soon, the three began to rest in the grass as Haruka lied back. "Did you know they say that in this school we 'live and learn together to make our dreams come true'" Yui informed her.

"Yeah! Lots of famous people graduated from here, right?" she asked the two as he nodded.

"Yup, this school is as good as it gets!" he noted.

"I've always liked making up stories…" Yui said to the two, "So I want to become a children's book author…I hope to write lots of books and have a ton of people read them!"

This made Nathan and Haruka smile as the latter commented "Lovely. Your dream is lovely!" while the former commented "That's a great dream you have there, Yui…"

"Thank you guys" she thanked the duo, "Oh, what about you two? What are your dreams?"

This confused Haruka as Yui explained "You seem so positive about everything, and you seem to be so sure about something. I'm sure you two have dreams you want to make true."

Nathan began to chuckle for a bit as he gave his answer "Well, I want to follow in my dad's footsteps…"

However, Haruka began to mumble a bit "I.. I, uh…" but began to have flashbacks to when she accidentally began waltzing with Yui when she was shown the party room and a few students laughed at her. This made her glow red with embarrassment as she began to think up a way to avoid the question.

"Whoa! A tanuki!" Haruka shouted, diverting their attention towards the woods. "I'll, uh… go check it out!" she told them as she ran into the trees.

Nathan was initially confused before he realized 'Wait, she's running into Fire Heart's territory!' He soon began to run after her as the two entered deep into the forest.

After a while of running through the forest, Haruka stopped in order to see if no one followed her and then cried out "It's too embarrassing to say! I can't say that I want to be a fairy tale princess to them…" She then lamented on her lie before looking at the Dress Up Key and muttered to herself "I'm no good…this won't do…"

When she saw something coming from the bushes, she expected something small like a squirrel or rabbit... but instead came face to face with a large red dragon. Unfortunately for her, and for Nathan, her crying had attracted Fire Heart as the dragon walked towards where she was as he investigated where that mysterious crying came from.

"Eh?" she said as she and Fire Heart began to stare at each other for a little bit. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MOOONNSSSTTEERRR!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, signaling the young mage to panic as he rushed towards the girl as she began to back away while Fire Heart began to sniff the girl in curiosity.

"Haruka! Are you okay?" Nathan asked her as he arrived onto the scene.

"Ah, Nathan! Thank goodness you're here!" she said in relief as he walked towards the girl.

After seeing that she was fine, he breathed a sigh of relief before he realized something. 'Crap, she knows about Fire Heart!' he screamed in his head. "Uhh... I can explain…" he told her before trying to find an excuse for why there was a giant fire-breathing dragon in the forest.

Just then, she saw another bush began to rustle. Fearful that another dragon was about to appear, she quickly grabbed a small stick as a weapon and approached as the bush as a cutesy voice shouted out "Come on, big bro-pafu!" This caught the three's attention as a pink dog-like creature with a gold tiara on it's head.

"Pafu!" the creature cheered as it slipped on its hair and rolled into one of Fire Heart's feet before falling into Haruka's hands. "Thank you-pafu!" the dog-like creature thanked the duo as they stared at it.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Haruka screamed as both Nathan and Fire Heart covered their ears as to protect them from the scream, "The tanuki talked!"

"Pafu isn't a tanuki!" the creature named Pafu corrected the girl.

"Did that dog just talk?" Nathan asked in confusion as Pafu shouted "I'm not a dog either!"

They soon heard a voice shout "Get your hands off of Pafu-roma!" as a small purple bird holding a small red chest began diving towards the two humans, making Haruka drop Pafu as Fire Heart stepped in between the two as its mouth began to burst into flames. "EH?! A DRAGON-ROMA?!" the bird shouted as it immediately backed off before said dragon could launch a fireball at it.

"Now there's a talking parrot?!" However she soon realized "Wait, aren't they supposed to do that?"

"I'm no parrot-roma!" the bird shouted in frustration.

"Big bro!" Pafu cried out as she tried to go save her 'brother' from the dragon when she tripped on one of her hair and fell. "Owie!" the little dog cried as the bird began pecking Haruka for a bit before rushing to the dog.

"Are you okay-roma?" the bird asked her. "Parrots, dogs, and dragons, oh my…" Haruka grumbled as she was dizzy from the whole ordeal.

"Tch! Tch! Tch!" the bird shouted, "Wrong! We're Hope Kingdom's Royal fairies-roma!"

This seemed to trigger a memory in Nathan's mind as he quickly realized. "Wait…Aroma? Pafu?" Nathan asked the two fairies, "Is that you?"

The bird, named Aroma, then turned towards the boy and quickly examined him. "Eh? What are you doing here, Nathan?" he asked the mage-in-training.

"I live here, that's what!" he answered.

Unbeknownst to the group, a strange elf-like punk rocker had heard Aroma's declaration as well as Haruka's previous scream when she met Fire Heart.

"Found you…" the punk rocker growled, "Little fairies…and it looks like one of them might be here too…

* * *

"There you go!" Haruka noted after fixing up Pafu's hair so that the little fairy wouldn't trip anymore.

"Ah! Thank you-pafu!" Pafu thanked the girl as Aroma rested both himself and the chest he was holding on Nathan's shoulder.

"Well, at least you won't trip anymore now that you're hair's like that!" the young mage commented.

"So your names are Pafu and Aroma?" she asked the two as they nodded in agreement. "My name is Haruka, nice to meet you" she greeted. "Well, you two seem to know Nathan and…" she asked as she forgot the dragon's name, "Fire Heart was it?" Nathan soon nodded as he sadly nodded, knowing that the jig was up.

"Yeah, he's one of the Mystic Knights-in-training-roma…" Aroma answered.

"Mystic… Knight?" Haruka mouthed in confusion. 'Why does that sound familiar?' she thought began to remember something…

"…_my dream is to become a Mystic Knight, like my father was before me!"_

"Wait…Nathan?!" she shouted, realizing that the little boy she met and the young man standing before her were one and the same.

"What is it?" he asked, confused. "You were that boy I met back on that hill all those years ago?!" she exclaimed, making Nathan realize that she was the girl he met many years ago, except now she was all grown up.

"Hold on, are you telling me that you're that little girl with the picture book I met when I was a kid?!" The two then began to reminisce and catch up on old times.

"Good grief…" Aroma bemused as he crossed his wings together, "Danger draws ever closer while we argue here-roma…"

"Danger?" Haruka asked him. "If we don't hurry up, this world will also be overtaken by despair-roma!" "What are you talking about?" Nathan asked the bird fairy, "There's no way that DysDark's forces can reach Earth, the original Mystic Knights made sure of that…" Fire Heart soon nodded at the boy's statement.

However the young mage was proven wrong as a dark mist began to cover the forest, causing several nearby plants to wilt. "There you are…" the punk rocker noted as he stared at the two humans, two fairies, and one dragon.

"Wh-Who are you?" Haruka asked as Fire Heart began to prepare a fireball while Nathan clutched the phone in his pocket.

"He's from DysDark-roma!" Aroma shouted as he hovered beside the girl.

"The name's Close…" the punk rocker greeted as everyone began to back away.

Close soon stared at the boy and chuckled, "Well, well, well, looks like you found one of those stinking Mystic Knights!" the DysDark general chuckled as he declared "You ain't gonna revive the Legendary Princess Precure or find the other brats on my watch!"

"Princess?" Haruka mouthed as Nathan finally had enough and took out his phone and flicked his wrist which revealed a keypad that had a blank screen above it, causing the top to create a wand-like top to be formed from the screen.

"Time to make a quick escape!" he shouted as the tip of his phone wand began to glow while he prepared to say an incantation for a teleportation spell. However…

"Haruka? Nathan?"

As they turned around, the two saw Yui walking towards them. "Finally found you two…" she said in relief.

"Yui!" Haruka gasped.

"Good timing…" Close noted, catching the girl's attention. "Show me your dream!" he declared, the makeup around his eyes starting to glow as he peered at the girl in order to view her dream.

_Yui, wearing an apron, was holding up a white book into the air as she shouted "Yay! My book's done!"_

"Heh! A real dreamer, eh?" he chuckled, "I'll lock that dream in a cage of despair!"

_**CLOSE YOUR DREAM! GO, ZETSUBORG!**_

Suddenly, the lock around his neck leaped at the girl and created a cage around the girl, leaving behind a sketch pad-like monster with a lock for a face and a glowing red eye.

_**ZETSUBORG!**_

"Wh-what's that?!" Haruka gasped as everyone went on the defense.

"A monster born from plunging a dream into despair! A Zetsuborg-roma!" Aroma exclaimed as Fire Heart began firing several fire balls at the monster.

"Heh, nice try fire breath!" Close taunted as the Artist Zetsuborg and dragon began to do battle against each other. "Now, hand over those fairies and turn yourself in, Mystic Knight…" Close demanded.

"No way in hell am I gonna let you do that!" he shouted as he quickly said an incantation.

_**UDFUS BETHUD!**_

With a flick of his wrist, the Artist Zetsuborg tripped and fell on Close, pinning him to the ground.

"Haruka, come on!" he shouted as he grabbed the girl's arm and made their escape. That's when Haruka noticed Aroma and Pafu flying by their side. "Wait, you can fly?" Haruka asked as they ran away. However, the Zetsuborg had quickly recovered from that initial spell and was chasing the four.

As Haruka and Nathan stopped to catch their breath, she spotted Yui in the cage.

"Let Yui go!" she demanded.

"Now why would I do that?" he dismissively asked.

That made Haruka began to think as Nathan remembered a spell that could help even the odds… but every time he tried the spell it just wouldn't work, no matter how hard he tried…

"What can I do?" Haruka asked, unintentionally echoing what Nathan thought in his mind.

"You can't but _he_ might-roma!" Aroma noted as he pointed at the young mage, "Only a Princess Precure or someone with the power of the five Mystic Knights can defeat a Zetsuborg-roma!"

"Yeah, but I'm not a Mystic Knight yet, Aroma!" Nathan retorted, before quickly shutting up as he realized that Close was right there listening to the whole thing.

"So you're just a runt who hasn't earned his stripes yet eh?" he taunted, "Well better put you down before you even get that power!"

* * *

As the Zetsuborg swung it's brush, it sent the group flying out of the woods and into a hill, the treasure chest Aroma had falling to the ground and a heart-shaped perfume bottle escaped the container.

"A keyhole?" Haruka pondered as she picked up the object and saw a keyhole on it.

"Ah! The Princess Perfume!" he screamed.

"End of the line!" Close taunted as he walked towards the group while Fire Heart lands near the young Mystic Knight-in-training.

'Crap…' Nathan thought, 'If only I could use that spell…

"Why did you do this to Yui?" Haruka demanded.

"She made the mistake of having those silly dreams…" Close answered, shocking both Haruka and Nathan gasped. "Heh…'I want to become a children's book author', what a joke!" he laughed as Nathan began to growl, "What's so good about dreaming? Nothing, that's what!"

"You can't do that!" Haruka shouted, confusing the general. "Yui's dream is really lovely! I, no…we won't let you destroy that!" she declared as Nathan finally got to his feet.

"Oh, could you two have dreams too?" Close pondered.

"Yeah… I want to be just like my dad, a brave and noble Mystic Knight who defends the innocent and protects them from harm…" Nathan made clear, "That… is what I believe in!"

Close scoffed as he thought to himself, 'Typical…' before turning towards Haruka and smirking, "Well what about you?" he taunted at the girl, "Spit it out so that I can have something to laugh about!"

"My dream… my dream is… is to become…" she muttered as she took out the Dress Up Key and clenched it in a prayer-like hold, "is to become…a princess…" "Eh? I can hear you!" Close shouted as Haruka shouted from the top of her lungs "I want to become a princess!"

That's when her Dress-Up Key began to glow as a key came out from the bottom. "It turned into a key?" she pondered as Nathan's phone soon began to glow as well. When he opened his phone, he saw the screen now had a red phoenix appearing on the bottom screen along with the 1, 2, and 3 keypads began to glow.

'My Mystic Morpher…' he noted, 'Did I just learn my first Spell Code?'

"Th-That's a-!" Aroma gasped in shock.

"A Dress Up Key!" Close roared.

"How did you Haruka get one-pafu?" Pafu thought aloud as Fire Heart saw his friend had finally learned the transformation spell.

"Hand it over…" Close demanded, "Now!" "Use that on the Perfume-roma!" Aroma instructed Haruka, "If you do, then you'll be able to fight that guy-roma!"

"I said hand it over!" Close demanded once more.

"You can't give it to him-pafu!" Pafu shouted as she tried to stop the general, only to be tossed away like a plush toy. "Outta the way!" Close shouted, prompting Aroma and Fire Heart to attack the general.

"Hurry-roma!" the bird fairy pleaded as Haruka picked up the glass bottle.

Fire Heart, after slapping the back of Close's head with his tail, performed a 'watch me' motion with his hands as Nathan watched the dragon bring an imaginary Mystic Morpher towards his forearm before spinning his arms, allowing his right claw to touch his elbow before lifting his imaginary morpher into the air.

"You want me to do that?" Nathan asked as the dragon nodded.

"A key and a keyhole…" Haruka noted, "But… can I fight?"

"Of course you can Haruka!" the young mage reassured her, "If we don't, then Yui and her dream will be lost forever!" As Close finally got Armoa off of his face and knocked Fire Heart aside, Haruka had gained the courage as she stood up and grasped both objects in her hand.

* * *

_As she prepared her Dress Up Key, her clothes had transformed into an energy construct._

"_Precure! Princess Engage!"_

_She soon inserted the key into the Princess Perfume, filling it up with a pink-colored liquid. She soon began to spray the bottle on herself and around the area as her clothes changed into a large pink dress with dark pink and white outlines, white gloves, and her hair had now become light blonde as it grew to her waist and became wavy with a pink ombre._

_**PRINCESS OF THE FLOURISHING FLOWERS! CURE FLORA!**_

* * *

_Meanwhile, Nathan had pressed the button on the side to change his morpher into its wand form, pressing the three glowing buttons before mimicking the same actions his dragon had shown him, however he added a shout that felt right in that situation._

"_Magical Source, Mystic Force!"_

_**GALWIT MYSTO RANGER!**_

_This caused a magical seal with five insignias to appear in the sky. Then, as a projection of a red fire-like being descended from the seal and appeared before Nathan, he leaped into the air and into the seal, creating a red bodysuit that had two black lines going down it, black and gold bands around the gloves and boots, a golden belt that had a stylized M on it, and a red cape that had a white lining. Finally, a red helmet that had a phoenix-shaped visor formed itself around the boy, completing the transformation._

_**FEARSOME AS FIRE! RED MYSTIC RANGER!**_

* * *

After their transformations were completed, the hills began to bloom with thousands upon thousands of roses.

"Pafu!" Pafu cheered as she leaped into the air and landed on Fire Heart's shoulder.

"Princess Precure? Mystic Ranger?" Aroma gasped as he saw the newly transformed Flora and Red Mystic Ranger, "At long last!" He was able to escape Close's grasp, since the general was in shock, as he flew around happily. "We've found them!" he cheered as they stood tall.

"Eh? What's this?" Haruka, now Cure Flora, said in confusion as she examined herself, "I transformed?" She then turned towards Nathan, now the Red Mystic Ranger, was staring at his new gloves.

'I did it…I became a Mystic Knight!' he thought to himself.

"How the hell did this happen?!" Close shouted, "If that's how it's gonna be… Zetsuborg!"

The Artist Zetsuborg began to trudge forward towards the two heroes as the Red Mystic Ranger spotted the monster and quickly charged forth, blocking an incoming blow from the Artist Zetsuborg with a black staff-like weapon. Seeing the danger, Flora leaped into the air…and found herself thousands of feet in the air.

"E-eh?!" she exclaimed, "S-so high?" As she fell, the Red Mystic Ranger quickly spotted her falling and caught her in a bridal carry.

"You okay?" he asked her, the Princess of Flowers nodding for a bit as Pafu and Fire Heart rushed to their aid.

"Quit messing around, you two!" Aroma scolded the fledgling heroes as the Red Mystic Ranger put Flora down, "Focus on imagining how you two want to move!"

"You can say 'imagine' all you want, but…" Flora complained.

That's when she saw a small flower the Artist Zetsuborg was about to crush, motivating the Princess to leap towards the monster shouting "Stop!", and pushing the monster away and near Close.

"Not this again!" he cried out as he ran a good distance away from the falling monster. As she looked at what she did, she gripped her hands with determination. "Okay! I kinda get it!" she declared, "I think…"

"Such power!" Close growled as the Zetsuborg got up and prepared a counterattack.

"My turn!" the Red Mystic Ranger shouted as he spotted the Artist Zetsuborg try and pull an attack.

_**REFLECTUS TARGO!**_

Suddenly, a mirror appered before the Red Mystic Ranger, reflecting the monster's attack right back at it and knocking it a good distance. "Aright!" the two fairies cheered as Aroma shouted "Now, counterattack! Give 'em an earful!"

"Earful? But what do I say?" Flora asked the fairies. "Just saw whatever!" Aroma answered, "But make it princess-like or have it sound cool!"

This made Nathan smirk as he rested his staff onto his shoulder and pointed at the enemy, declaring "Hey Zetsuborg, do you believe in magic? Because I'm here to put on a show you'll never forget!" Suddenly, the Red Mystic Ranger's staff had begun to change, it's tip extending into a handle while a new silver blade extended from the actual handle. 'What? So this thing can become a sword?' he thought to himself.

After seeing the Red Mystic Ranger's declaration, Flora began to clear her throat as she made her own declaration. "That dream you cruelly locked in your cold cage!" she shouted, "I shall reclaim it! I hope you're prepared!"

"Zetsuborg!" the Artist Zetsuborg shouted in retaliation as it flung several splatters of dark paint at the two heroes. However, the Red Mystic Ranger quickly spotted this and prepared his sword as he created a sphere of fire around the two.

_**GOJIKA!**_

The splatter soon evaporated form the blazing heat of the sphere. Once the spell dissipated however, the monster launched another barraged of attacks, prompting the two to trudge forward, dodging or deflecting each ball of paint in their path. When Flora was close enough, Flora leaped into the air and hit destroyed the monster's art palette with a flying side kick.

This enraged the monster as it began to swing wildly at the Princess of Flowers, before one of it's strikes was blocked by the Red Mystic Ranger's sword. Spotting an opportunity, Flora jumped from the Artist Zetsuborg's fist and into the air before landing a powerful kick to down the monster. Flora and the Red Mystic Ranger soon leaped away as the dust began to settle.

"Zetsuborg!" the monster roared as it got on all fours and it's sketchpad body became a large mouth. "Eh?" Flora exclaimed, before the Artist Zetsuborg began charging forward in an attempt to chomp down on the two heroes. "Look out!" he shouted as he began to think up a spell.

_**VIVACIM ERECTU!**_

However nothing happened as the Zetsuborg continued on it's rampage against the two.

"What kind of spell was that?!" Flora exclaimed, asking what exactly did he try to do.

"I tried to do a shadow copy spell, but I ended up casting a spell meant to bring cardboard cutouts to life!"

"You what?!" Flora screamed in disbelief.

"Hey, I don't know that many spells okay!" he shouted in his defense.

The Artist Zetsuborg soon roared once again as it returned to its bipedal shape and tried to unleash a powerful punch. However both Flora and the Red Mystic Ranger saw it coming and counterattacked with their own punches, knocking the monster away.

"Now! Use the key once more and release the true power of Cure Flora!" Aroma instructed the girl before turning towards the boy, "You try and unleash the magic from within and defeat that Zetsuborg!" The Red Mystic Ranger nodded as he declared "I summon the power of the phoenix!" as he leaped into the air and coated himself in a fiery aura resembling a large bird of prey.

* * *

_As Flora lifted the Princess Perfume into the air, the red jewel on the front turned a bit._

_**EXCHANGE! MODE ELEGANT!**_

_Once more, she insert the Dress Up Key into the Princess Perfume and began spraying once more as a large skirt was created from the bottle. "My dress?" she pondered aloud before performing a courtesy. As she turned to her right, the Red Mystic Ranger hovered beside the Cure as he flew into the air, leaving the Princess of Flowers to clap her hands to create a ring of flowers._

_**DANCE, FLOWERS!**_

_She then began to circle her hands as the flowers gathered, before she unleashed them in a blast of floral energy._

_**PRECURE! FLORAL TOURBILLION!**_

_As the blast began to reach the Artist Zetsuborg, the Red Mystic Ranger flew right into the beam as he prepared his sword as he charged towards the monster and unleashed a fiery horizontal slash._

_**MYSTIC PHEONIX SLASH!**_

_He soon destroys the brush as well as burned the monster, leaving the burst of flowers to finish the Artist Zetsuborg off, causing it to spout "Dreaming…" as it exploded in a burst of flowers and fire. The Red Mystic Ranger lands right beside Flora as she once more performed a courtesy while he snapped his fingers._

"_Good day…"_

"_Checkmate!"_

* * *

With the monster defeated, Close began to back away. "Y-You'll pay for this, Princess Precure, Mystic Knights!" he growled before escaping through a keyhole shaped portal. After the general had left, Flora's dress had returned to normal.

"I… I really became the Princess of Flowers…" Flora exclaimed, realizing what had just happened.

"Well done-pafu!" Pafu cheered. "Now Flora, use your key to save her!" Aroma instructed one more time, pointing towards the floating cage in the sky.

With a quick activation of the Dress-Up Key, Flora unlocked the cage and released both Yui and her dream.

_**OPEN! DOOR TO DREAMS!**_

This caused the cage around Yui to disappear, and for her dream to be freed.

"It looks like her dream was returned to her…" the Red Mystic Ranger commented as Cure Flora caught the girl after she had floated down from the sky.

"I see…", Flora replied, "That's great…" After setting her down, and after the Red Mystic Ranger took off his helmet and set it down.

"So, what exactly is going on here?" Flora asked the two fairies. "We came here to search for the Princess Precure and the Mystic Knights, from the land in the space between hopes and dreams known as the Hope Kingdom on behalf of Prince Kanata-roma."

"Hope Kingdom…" she repeated as she thought on the name Kanata.

"Wait, Kanata needs the Knights?" the Red Mystic Ranger asked, "Why so, he and the other mages have been making progress to take back the castle from what I've heard…"

"Orders are orders Nate-roma…" the bird fairy noted before turning towards the Princess of Flowers. "Oh, I forgot!" Aroma said as he took out a large pink tablet with a yellow crown on the top, it producing a hologram of an older looking Kanata.

As Flora stared at the projection, she began to remember the day when she met Nathan and Kanata, and recognized the young man being shown to her. "Ka... Kanata!" she exclaimed, "Kanata! It's Kanata!" The Princess of Flowers then tried her best to grasp at the projection, but it obviously did not work.

"Prince Kanata actually…" the Red Mystic Ranger corrected as the bird fairy nodded. "This person is the magnificent prince of Hope Kingdom, Prince Hope Grant Kanata!"

"Huh?!" Flora cried out in shock as she exclaimed…

"A… A PRINCE?!"

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

(SONG: Kanpekigu No Ne – Watarirouka Hashiritai)

_**/gu no ne/**_

The scene fades to a shot of the current collection of Dress Up Keys as it transitions into a story book of a chibi world of Princess Precures and Mystic Rangers

_**/dokoka e tsurete itte**_

_**BURIKI no uma ni nottefutari de/**_

It starts with Haruka dreaming on a hill about becoming a fairy tale princess, picking some flowers before picking a pink flower

_**/GO GO LET'S GO ROMANSU/**_

Aroma, Pafu, Miss Shamour, and Fire Heart began to cheer as they pop onto the foreground

_**/kataomoi no DOORU wakotoba ni dekinai karasetsunai/**_

Next, it cuts to a scene of her reading a book while Nathan is asleep under a tree.

_**/GO GO LET'S GO ROMANSU/**_

Chibi versions of the Mystic Titans join in on Aroma, Pafu, Miss Shamour, and Fire Hearts cheering as they appear.

_**/namida ga dechauyo**_

_**wamushi da neanata no kotoomou tabi ni/**_

A panning shot of Nathan has him stargazing as constellations of the various mythological creatures pass him by

_**/tsuki no (tsuki no)**_

_**yoru wa (yoru wa)**_

_**itsumo (itsumo)**_

_**USAGI o sagashiteru/**_

When the constellation of Virgo appears, it changes into a version of Cure Flora. This confused Nathan as the real Haruka covers his eyes before leaning in and surprising him.

_**/gu no ne denai kurai ni (HEY HEY HEY)**_

_**mahou o kakerareta mitaizutto **_

_**yume kara samenai nokoi wa hitorigoto/**_

It soon transitions into a shot of Haruka running through Noble Academy as the other Princess Precure join her one-by-one.

_**/gu no ne denai kurai ni**__**(HEY HEY HEY)**_

_**KOTENPAN ni suki nan desudonna jumon o tonaetaratsutawaru no deshoukanpeki gu no ne/**_

The scene changes perspectives as the five Mystic Rangers, Aroma, Pafu, Miss Shamour, and Fire Heart the girls as they all began to rush to class.

_**(HEY HEY HEY HEY)**_

The group stops as they see Cassandra, Claire, Yui, Yuuki, and several more students are shown waiting for them

_**/gu no ne are ya kore ya de(HEY HEY HEY)**_

_**mucha kucha ni suki nan desuitsuka anata ni iwasetaimairimashita nanteogaeshi gu no ne/**_

It soon changes scenery to the hill from before as Haruka is shown running towards an unknown figure while Nate appears beside her whilst riding on Fire Heart. The scene finally ends as it's revealed to be a dream when Pafu, Aroma, Yui, and Nate are seed trying to wake up Haruka. When the girl opens her eyes, she sees the group and begins to glow red with embarassement.

_**(gu no ne mo denee ze)**_

She shouts those last words as the others flee with smiles on their faces.

* * *

_**TIME TO LEARN THE NEXT SPELL...**_

_**"I've found a real princess!"**_

_**"She's pretty, smart, good at sports, and perfect at ballet!"**_

_**"Come on, we need a trainer for some CQC in case that Close guy ever comes back.."**_

_**"You guys need some trainers? Well then, you've come to the right place!"**_

_**"Eh? You'll be the ones to teach us?"**_

_**"If we do, expect no kid gloves."**_

_**"Seems strict...but please teach us!"**_

_**GO! PRINCESS PRETTY CURE: MYSTIC LEGENDS! **_

_**STRONG AS A TREE! CURE MERMAID AND THE STEDFAST MINOTAUR**_

_**"Princesses of majesty! Magic beyond belief!"**_

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Hey guys, Hacker here! Sorry for the quick takedown and reupload of this story, but when I checked the original document, I saw that the author's note and formatting of this story was completely wrong. Not to mention the changes I made weren't saved. So I apologize for those who saw this story just as it was uploaded only for it to be gone in an instant.**_

_**With that out of the way, onto the chapter! This gave me a bit of trouble to write since I wasn't exactly working on a direct crossover between the Mystic Rangers and the Princess PreCure since I wanted to mostly follow the former rather than the latter. Don't worry thought, once the whole team is assembled you will see some episodes of Mystic Force adapted here along with a ton of Zetsuborg-on-Megazord action later on down the line.**_

_**This story is also connected in some way to Edge of Time since Yumegahama is just a bus ride away from Twilight Town, as well as a few parts of dialogue in this very chapter that references some areas and companies in EoT (ex. Radiant Academy, Cadeusus, etc.). In any case, be sure to favorite this story if you liked it, follow to be notified when new chapters are going to be released, and leave a review for some feedback. I should really should respond to the reviews in EoT though... Maybe I will in the next chapter.**_

_**With all that said, this is HackerEX logging out! See ya next time!**_

_**UPDATE {6/27/19}**_

_**Hey guys, for those who are reading the story from this date forward, you've noticed that I've removed all references to Edge of Time, due to what's already been mentioned in the old story. Just a little bit of a heads-up**_


	2. Spell 2

_**_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Precure or Power Rangers, they are owned by Toei and Hasbro respectively**_**_

_**_**This chapter is revised since: 7/23/2020**_**_

* * *

_**LAST TIME…**_

_**When Haruka Haruno arrived to the prestigious Noble Academy, she came with the intention ofachieving her dream of becoming a fairytale princess. On her first day, she ended up reuniting with one of the kids she met when she met young Mystic Knight-in-training Nathan Flareheart, and later became fast friends with her roommate Yui Nanase. After she ran into a forest where Fire Heart, the last dragon in existence, she ended up encountering two fairies from Hope Kingdom, Aroma and Pafu, and getting attacked by one of Dysdark's generals. This prompted the two to transform into Cure Flora, the Princess of Flowers, and the Red Mystic Ranger, one of the legendary Mystic Knights.**_

* * *

"Kanata…is a prince?" Cure Flora said as she could not believe what she had just heard.

"Your attitude towards our prince is far too casual!" the bird fairy Aroma scolded as he began to shake his head, "Yeesh, it's Flareheart all over again-roma…"

"But I've met him before!" Flora said in her defense, before holding out her Dress Up Key, "Kanata was the one who gave this thing to me!" This shocked the two fairies while Nathan didn't seem to react due to him actually being there.

"Can you tell me how Kanata is doing?" the pink Princess Precure asked the two fairies.

"We don't know-roma…" the bird fairy sadly sighed, confusing the girl. "Our land, the Hope Kingdom, is under attack from DysDark, led by Dyspear; the Witch of Despair" he explained, "The mages there are doing the best they can to protect the remaining people and retake the kingdom. Before we were separated during an attack on the castle, Prince Kanata entrusted us with a mission. To come to this world and find both the Dress Up Keys, as well as both the three warriors known as the Princess Precure and the Mystic Knights, the mages who sealed away the undead many years ago-roma…"

"Well that explains why you were looking for me, but…" the Red Mystic Ranger noted before looking at the box Aroma had and found four more Mystic Morphers, each with a different symbol, "Why do you have four more Mystic Morphers?"

"Well they were in the box to begin with-pafu" Pafu told the Red Mystic Ranger.

"Wait, so there are three Princess Precure and five Mystic Knights?" Flora asked the two fairies as she saw the two remaining Princess Perfumes as well as the remaining Mystic Morphers.

"That's right-roma!" Aroma praised before explaining to the two, "The Dress Up Keys and the Princess Precure are drawn to one another, the same goes with the Mystic Morphers and their chosen Knights, so we'll surely find the other seven soon-roma!"

"Haruka, Nathan, will you help us fight Dyspear-pafu?" the dog fairy asked the two, whom both nod. "Yeah, we'll fight for you!" Flora declared, "and for Kanata!"

"Of course guys!" the Red Mystic Ranger agreed, "If my dad helped seal away Dysdark's forces before, then so can I!"

"Pafu! Thank you-pafu!" Pafu said as she hugged Flora while her brother rested on the Red Mystic Ranger's shoulder. "Now that's the kind of attitude I'd expect of those who want to become a princess and a true Mystic Knight-roma!" he stated.

"Wants to?" the Princess of Flowers asked in confusion, "Didn't I already become a princess with the Dress Up Key and the Princess Perfume?"

"Tch, tch, tch! Don't get so full of yourself!" Aroma stated, "You merely reclaimed the legendary power-roma!"

"He's right ya know…" the Red Mystic Ranger told her, "Even if I can finally use the transformations spell, I have a long way to go before I can earn my stripes as a true Mystic Knight…"

"A true princess must at all times embody strength, kindness, and beauty. While the Mystic Knights were brave, wise, and courageous-roma!" the bird fairy continued, "Only a princess and a mage who dedicates themselves to those qualities can become a true savior-roma!"

"Got it!" Flora told them, "Strength! Kindness… Beauty! Right?"

"Hehehe, you haven't changed one bit Haruka…" the Red Mystic Ranger joked.

"Let's all do our best-pafu!" Pafu said as Fire Heart, who was listening to the whole conversation, agreed as it nodded his head and patted his 'brother's' back.

Just then, they saw an unconscious Yui begin to stir. "We'll be retreating for now!" Armoa told them as he grabbed the case, "Make sure you two keep the hero thing a secret-roma!"

"What, in this world where there are public Hero associations? How hard can that be?" the Red Mystic Ranger joked as Fire Heart led the two fairies through the forest.

"Even still, we can put anyone else in danger…" Flora told her male counterpart before they suddenly changed back to their civilian identities.

"H-Haruka? Nathan?" Yui weakly asked as she regained consciousness.

"Yui! Are you okay?" Haruka asked her roommate, who nodded in response. "What a relief…" the princess-to-be sighed as Nathan said to the budding artist "You gave us quite the scare there…."

"Yui, do you still want to hear by dream?" Haruka asked the girl who nodded. Seeing Nathan give a smile that said 'Go for it', Haruka told them her dream…

"My dream is…to become a princess!"

* * *

(SONG: Power of the dream – lol)

_**/Donna ni tooku tooku hanarete itatte**_

_**Shinji tsudzukete ireba**_

_**Nee hora naitenai de kao wo agete**_

_**Issho ni mae ni susumou/**_

As a transparent version of the title begins to float to the right, it shows the Princess PreCure and the Mystic Rangers in their civilian identities before the Mystic Spell Seal appears with the symbol of the Hope Kingdom in the center as the title emerges

_**/Doushite shita wo muite**_

_**Koboshita namida wo mitsumeteru no/**_

It soon transitions into a shot of Nathan reading a spell book as Fire Heart began poking his head into the book, leading him to spot the other Mystic Rangers doing the same as the various mystical creatures appear around them as silhouettes.

_**/Kyou dame demo kitto ashita tte**_

_**Shinjite aruite ikou/**_

Next, Haruna is shown walking to school as Minami and Kirara walk towards her alongside Pafu and Aroma.

_**/Te wo sashinobete kureru hito ga ite**_

_**Warai aeru hito ga ite/**_

It soon jumps to showcase the villains as the Three Dusketeers stand menacingly alongside Morticon, Necrolai, and Korrag before an army of Morlocks and Zetsuborgs

_**/Ima kono sekai wo kaeru hodo no**_

_**Chikara ga umarete iku/**_

Cassandra, sensing the looming threat, stretched out her hand to create a spell seal to summon forth the heroes as they transform into the Princess PreCure and the Mystic Rangers.

_**/Donna ni tooku tooku hanarete itatte**_

_**Shinji tsudzukete ireba/**_

Soon, the heroes began to combat the forces of darkness with their unique abilities, Cure Flora gracefully using her punches against Close and a small army of Hydiax, Cure Mermaid trapping several Zetsuborgs and Morlocks with her aquamancy whilst fighting Shut, and Cure Twinkle using her Precure Twinkle Hummimg to take down Lock and his battalion of mooks.

_**/Everything is for you for you**_

_**Yoru ga akete mou asahi wa noboru/**_Next, the Green Mystic Ranger began using a binding spell against a few Zetsuborgs and Morlocks, allowing the Pink and Blue Mystic Rangers to team up and combine their spells to destroy them, the Yellow Mystic Ranger was shooting down a few flying kaijin with his Mystic Staff, and finally the Red Mystic Ranger was engaged in a swordfight against Koragg.

_**/Osorenai de mayowanai de**_

_**Egaita yume kanae ni ikou/**_

As Necroli summons forth a large monster arrives onto the battlefield, the Mystic Rangers leap into the air and transform into the Titan Megazord and use the Ancient Power, Mystic Spell Seal finisher to defeat the kaiju. The Titan Megazord soon turns its back on the beast as it exploded in a ball of flames.

_**/Nee hora naitenai de kao wo ageteIssho ni mae ni susumou/**_

A final shot as the eight heroes leap into the air alongside Pafu, Aroma, and Fire Heart before the Mystic Spell Seal appears behind him, quickly changing them into their alter egoes.

* * *

_**SPELL 2: STRONG AS A TREE! CURE MERMAID AND THE STEADFAST MINOTAUR**_

* * *

Meanwhile, at a nearby sea shore…

Minami was staring towards the horizon of the sea when she saw Haruka and Nathan in athletic gear jogging along with Aroma and Pafu, while Fire Heart tracked their progress while flying high enough so that no one could see him, and he had a good view of the road the two were jogging through.

"It's great that you two started training first thing in the morning-roma" Aroma complimented.

"Well, I'm not really confident in the beauty department, and I've got no idea where to start on kindness…" Haruka stated as they continued to jog, "So I figured I'd start with strength!"

"You two seem really happy-pafu!" Pafu noted as Haruka said "You can tell?"

"Hey, when you decide to rapidly perform spell after spell, it constantly drains your stamina" Nathan pointed out, "So, if I can increase my stamina, then I can have a larger chance at performing stronger spell types!"

As they continued to jog, Haruka began to remember what happened after she told Yui and Nathan her dream…

"_A princess?" Yui asked Haruka, "How cute. That's a lovely dream."_

As she smiled at those words, Haruka began to run at full force. "Let's go, princess!" she screamed as she began to outpace Nathan.

"Let's go-pafu!" Pafu joined before slipping on her hair and tumbling once again.

"Wait up!/Wait up-roma!" Nathan and Aroma shouted as they tried to catch up.

Minami smiled as she saw the two new students before looking down and finding shiny in the sand. When she picked the object up, it looked to be a blue Dress-Up Key much like Haruka's own key.

"Is there something wrong?" a male voice asked her as she turned to see a young man about Nathan's age with light brown hair and dark green eyes asked her.

"No…it's fine Floyd…" she told the boy who simply shrugged it off before seeing the two freshmen running through the beach.

"I'm just here to let you know that school is starting soon" he told her. She soon nodded as they returned to the school building where various students were coming in.

* * *

At the entrance ceremony…

"First of all, congratulations to all of our new students" the principal said as he addressed the whole student body.

'Where did Haruka and Nathan go?' Yui thought before the doors opened to reveal a very tired Haruka and Nathan. When the two were able to catch their breath, they soon saw that everyone was staring at them.

'Oh my…' an older woman with long white hair thought to herself, 'That was quite the entrance...'

"G-Good day…" Haruka sheepishly said as she greeted everyone.

When the ceremony concluded, Haruka and Nathan were getting an earful from one of the teachers.

"Nathan Pierce Flareheart, Haruka Haruno!" she scolded, "How could you two possibly be late to the entrance ceremony?"

"I'm sorry!" they said as they apologized, Haruka soon confessed "I got too pumped up on my morning run and went way too far to make it back in time…"

As the teacher continued to scold the two, Floyd walked towards the scuffle just as the teacher said "I don't care if your mother is a teacher or if you were able to get enrolled here. As far as I'm concerned, neither of you are fit to be students at this academy!"

"Excuse me miss?" the young man asked as Haruka and Nathan pondered who this person was.

"I'm sorry to intrude on your little lecture" Floyd said, "But isn't it Noble Academy's founding principle to encourage a student's independence?" He soon turned towards the two, "I think that they should suggest their own punishment that seems fitting to them."

This made the teacher back off as Minami arrived and smiled at the two, "What are your names?" she asked.

"Haruka Haruno/Nathan Flareheart!" the two students answered.

"Nice to meet you two, I'm Floyd Grayson, a member of Noble Academy's disciplinary committee" the boy greeted.

Minami soon told them "Now you two, please be mindful that your behavior because it may cause trouble for those around you…"

"Indeed…" Floyd noted as he agreed with what the 'Princess of the School' said, "Think about what you guys did and find a way to patch things up…" The two students then looked at each other before sadly agreeing.

* * *

"Minami is as cool as ever!" one of the female students said as Minami walked away, leaving Floyd to supervise the two began to pull the weeds out of the courtyard.

"Are you okay?" Yui asked after Haruka slipped and fell, "Do you want me to help?"

"No, I'm fine…" Haruka reassured her roommate. "I made my choice; I have to see this through ourselves, right Nathan?"

"Yep…" the aforementioned mage in training agreed as he was fixing up some of the broken windows in the school, "We really blew it at the entrance ceremony eh?" he sighed.

"Even still, Minami does still impress me every now and then…" Floyd told the two, "Even the teachers respect her." When they looked into the last window Nathan had fixed, the four saw the 'Princess of the School' was practicing her ballet. The three were amazed as she began to perform some moves with the elegance of a swan.

"Unbelievable…" Haruka noted.

"I heard she can ride a horse and do archery, too" Yui told them, "She really is like a princess."

"You're darn right!" Haruka agreed, "I'm sure she knows all about the beauty and kindness a princess needs! I want her to teach me too!"

"But she was mad at you and Nathan earlier…" Floyd told the two, making Haruka a bit sad as she said "So she was…"

'But I want to learn about being a princess' she thought. "Well, I have nothing left to lose!" she declared.

"So, how the heck do you know Minami?" Nathan asked.

"Oh, it's just your standard 'introduced after getting the job' kind of deal" Floyd told him as the boy noticed that he had bandaged hands.

"Hey, you okay man?" he asked, "Did you hurt your hands or something?"

That's what made the boy notice and chuckle. "Whoops, I must have forgotten to take these off after boxing practice…" he reassured his junior classmate, "It's fine Nathan, it's just some simple sports tape"

"Boxing practice?" the mage in training asked. "Yep, I'm actually the school's boxing champion" he told them, "I got a record of 32 wins and 17 losses."

"Dude, do you think you could give me some tips?" Nathan asked, surprising Floyd.

"Why me?" the disciplinary committee member asked the mage-in-training.

"I was actually thinking of getting into the sport actually…" he told him but in his mind what he actually meant was 'I need to learn something other than swordplay in case my magic is compromised…'

After some time, Floyd smiled as he turned towards Nathan and said "Sure! We'll start after you two are done with your punishments"

"Yes sir!" the young mage in training declared as both he and Haruka began to complete their work.

* * *

"Good day!" two female students greeted Minami as the 'Princess of the School' began to walk through the school.

"She's so wonderful" one of the female students said, "I wish I could be like her…"

"How about asking her to teach you?" her friend asked her, to which the girl replied with "No way! I'd be way too nervous!"

Suddenly, Minami was approached by both Haruka and Nathan as the former said "G-Good day, milady!"

"Aren't you two…" the 'Princess of the School' pondered.

"We finished weeding the yard and fixing the windows!" they told her as they presented the girl with some paper work, "and here are our written apologies!"

"Well done…" she told them, "I will present it to the teachers after reading."

"A-And another thing!" she cried out, surprising the mage-in-training that was beside her. "Should you have the time at any point in the future, could you please teach me ballet?" the girl asked her.

This shocked everyone as no-one had ever had the courage to ask something like that of the 'Princess of the School'.

"Very well…" Minami answered, shocking the 'Princess of Flowers'.

"Really?" she asked in utter disbelief.

"However I am on a tight schedule" the 'Princess of the School' warned the girl, "So once we start, expect no kid gloves…"

"Y-Yes!" Haruka thanked the girl, "Thank you very much!"

* * *

The next day, at the dance hall…

Haruka had entered the room now in her ballet outfit, spotting Floyd and Nathan, both in the standard red gym uniform that most students of Noble Academy wore, were performing some boxing practice.

"Come on kid, keep it up!" the older of the two encouraged as the boy began to punch the punch in front of them.

"Oh Floyd!" Minami called out as she walked in, "I didn't know that you were taking on an apprentice as well…"

"Yeah, well I didn't know that you were giving dancing lessons…" Floyd retorted, being distracted enough for Nathan to accidentally slug him in the face.

"Oh crap! I'm sorry!" the mage-in-training apologized.

"That's fine…" Floyed reassured him, "I wasn't exactly paying attention to your training…"

After taking a rest, the boys decided to watch Minami teach Haruka some ballet before they continued with their lesson.

"Let's start by working on your flexibility" the 'Princess of the School' instructed.

As Minami began to perform the splits while lying face down, something that made the prefect and the mage wince in pain, Haruka was shocked at her teacher's flexibility.

"Give this a try" Minami told the girl as she tried to perform the pose with little success. "Come on now…" the Kaido heiress told Haruka as she aided the girl, "Breath out and relax." However this began to cause some pain for her.

When Pafu and Aroma peeked in, they saw Minami helping Haruka out with another pose while Floyd was teaching Nathan how to punch properly.

"You need to raise your leg more, starting with the thigh" the 'Princess of the School' pointed out.

Soon, the two continued their training as they began to get better and better at their respective crafts. Day by day, the princess and the mage improved in their training step by step.

"Sounds pretty rough…" Yui commented.

"Yeah…" Haruka agreed, "But to become a princess, no amount of work is too much!"

* * *

It's been a full week since Minami and Floyd accepted Haruka and Nathan's offer to be taught ballet and boxing respectively.

"Good day, Minami" the young boy greeted as she did the same.

As they approached the dance room/gym, they saw Haruka practicing her technique while Nathan was doing some shadowboxing.

"You did it!" the fairies cheered.

"Nice work Haruka!" Nathan added in after stopping to watch for a bit before returning to his shadowboxing.

"Alright, let's go!" Haruka cheered as she leaped into the air and perform the leap she saw Minami do, but suddenly sprained her ankle. "Haruka!" the mage in training yelped as he rushed to his friend's aid.

"Haruka!" Minami shouted as she and Floyd burst through the door.

"I haven't taught you that yet!" she scolded her pupil.

'She'll be angry again!' Haruka thought, scared if what she did had upset the girl once again.

"Let me see…" the boxer asked as he began to examine the ankle. "Yup, that's a pretty sprained ankle…" Floyd told Minami after getting back to his feet.

With the help of the disciplinary committee member, Minami was able to bandage Haruka's ankle.

"Is it too tight?" she asked her junior, who disagreed.

"You have to be more careful" Minami told her as her student apologized.

"Why are you in such a rush anyway?" Floyd questioned.

"I have a dream I want to make true…" Haruka answered, "I want to become a princess as soon as I can!"

"A princess?" she asked as Nathan and the fairies freaked out.

"Um, I mean, more like you…" the young Princess Cure corrected herself, "Perfect, like you are!"

This caused Minami to stop for a bit before she continued to wrap up Haruka's ankle. "I'm far from perfect…" she told her.

"That's not true!" Nathan spoke up, "I've seen what you've done the past year and you're like an absolute superwoman! You've gotten everyone's respect!"

"Thank you" she thanked the boy, "But you know, I wasn't simply born good at all the things I do…" she told the two, "I'm only as good as I am at ballet because I've been training since I was little."

"It's true…" Floyd noted, "Even though she's the princess of the school and the student council president, she's just as normal as you or I. In fact, she's a nice person once you get to know her"

Haruka soon nodded at that last point.

"Thank you" she thanked the young man before turning to Haruka, "When you asked me to teach you ballet, I was quite happy. No one else had ever dared to ask me." This made Haruka pretty proud before remembering the two boys who were just sitting there.

"What about you though?" Haruka asked, "Why are you helping Nathan out?"

"Me?" the young man gasped, "Well…when I moved to Yumegihara from Auckland, I was mostly bullied for my shyness, most people calling me a wallflower. Because of it, I ended up feeling ostracized, making me wonder if I ever belonged there at all. However, I did not let that bother me as I mostly became to move at my own pace. Eventually, I got to make peace with my bullies and even made friends with them." He then turned towards Nathan, "So when I saw Nathan, he almost reminded me a bit of who I was when I was young, that's why

After the boxer finished his story, Nathan felt a bit inspired by the boy's tale.

* * *

Meanwhile, Close was licking his wounds after he was defeated by Cure Flora and the Red Mystic Ranger last week. "I can't go back with those two running around…" he grumbled, "I'll break that Princess' key and kill that Knight."

Just then, he spotted a group of soccer players jogging through the campus.

"Alright guys, first we wind the nationals, and then we take on the world!" a soccer player with wild spiky blonde hair cheered.

"There's some more dreamers…" Close smirked as he landed in front of the group. "What's so fun about running in circles?" the DysDark general taunted.

"Hey cap, who the heck is this guy?" the blonde boy asked his brunette teammate.

"Show me that dream of yours!" Close growled as he peered into the dream of the brunette.

_The brunette boy was celebrating with his team after earning a victory. "Top scorer!" he cheered._

"I'll lock that dream in a cage of despair!" the punk rocker declared

_**CLOSE YOUR DREAM! GO, ZETSUBORG!**_

Suddenly, the lock around his neck leaped at the boy and created a cage around him, leaving behind a trophy-like Zetsuborg with a soccer ball.

_**ZETSUBORG!**_

"Everyone run!" the blonde boy shouted as they all began to flee in terror from the monster.

"Come on out, heroes!" Close shouted with delight as the Soccer Zetsuborg began to raise havoc.

* * *

"Minami, Floyd, what's going on there?" one of the students asked the two as Haruka and Nathan saw the Zetsuborg attacking at random.

Suddenly, Fire Heart arrived and began to do battle against the monster, spewing out some flames from his mouth before dodging the monster's attack. 'Hey, isn't that the Red Mystic Ranger's pet dragon?' Close thought to himself as he observed the dragon, 'That means the brat ain't far behind…' he realized, a large grin forming on his face as he turned towards the Zetsuborg. "Change of plan!" he ordered, "Take that dragon out of the sky! If we can hurt him, we can bring out his master!"

_**ZETSUBORG!**_

The monster soon followed through with the order as it soon began to focus it's attacks on the dragon instead, forcing him to try and dodge the incoming attacks rather than fighting back.

"Evacuate calmly!" Minami ordered as various students began to make a run for it, but not Haruka and Nathan who both charged towards the fairies and the battling dragon.

"Haruka!" Pafu cheered as she leaped into the pink Princess Cure's arms.

"Is your ankle okay-pafu?" she asked the girl, who responded with "It's all patched up. I'll be fine…"

"Come on Haruka…" Nathan declared as the two took out their transformation items whilst Minami and Floyd arrived onto the scene.

"It's morphing time!"

* * *

_As she prepared her Dress Up Key, her clothes had transformed into an energy construct._

"_Precure! Princess Engage!"_

_She soon inserted the key into the Princess Perfume, filling it up with a pink-colored liquid. She soon began to spray the bottle on herself and around the area as her clothes and hair changed into their proper form._

_**PRINCESS OF THE FLOURISHING FLOWERS! CURE FLORA!**_

* * *

_Meanwhile, Nathan had pressed the button on the side to change his morpher into its wand form, pressing the three glowing buttons before performing the motions_

"_Magical Source, Mystic Force!"_

_**GALWIT MYSTO RANGER!**_

_This caused a magical seal with five insignias to appear in the sky. Then, as a projection of a red fire-like being descended from the seal and appeared before Nathan, he leaped into the air and into the seal, creating his ranger outfit. Finally, his helmet formed itself around the boy, completing the transformation._

_**FEARSOME AS FIRE! RED MYSTIC RANGER!**_

* * *

As the two heroes leaped into battle, the 'Princess of the School' and the disciplinary committee member could not believe what they had just witnessed.

"What in the world?" Minami exclaimed.

"Did Nathan just become… a Power Ranger?" Floyd shouted in disbelief.

"A what?" she asked.

"Long story short, they're characters from a comic book. Or at least, I thought they were…"

However, Minami soon took out the Dress-Up Key she had found at the beach, recognizing how similar it was to the key Haruka had used to transform into Flora.

"Hey, isn't that the same as what Haruka used?" the young boy pondered.

* * *

_Back at the battlefield…_

"Smash it all to bits!" Close ordered the Zetsuborg as it launched a soccer ball at the male dorms.

However, Flora and the Red Mystic Ranger were on the case as they leaped onto the scene.

"Not on my watch!" the Red Mystic Ranger declared as he used one of the few spells he learned.

_**REFLECTUS TARGO!**_

After the attack was sent back at the Zetsuborg, Flora grabbed the monster by it's arm and tossed it aside.

"Woah, this is so cool!" the blonde boy exclaimed as while he was running, he spotted Flora and the Red Mystic Ranger flying above him and ran to go check it out.

"That dream you cruelly locked in your cold cage!" Flora shouted, "I shall reclaim it! I hope you're prepared!"

"Just what I wanted!" Close noted as the Soccer Zetsuborg began firing from it's 'cleats' several missiles.

_**ZETSUBORG!**_

This caused the two rookie heroes to make a run for it before Nathan leaped onto Fire Heart's back after the dragon had destroyed several of the missiles.

"Thanks bud!" the Red Mystic Ranger thanked his 'brother'. The pair soon flew and caught a flying Flora and the three soon landed safely on the ground.

_**ZETSUBORG!**_

However the monster was not done with them yet as all three began to dodge the Soccer Zetsuborg's attacks. When Flora tried to mount a counter attack, she felt the pain in her ankle while the monster flew back.

"Are you alright, Flora?" the Red Mystic Ranger asked as he ran to his team mate.

_**ZETSUBORG!**_

Unfortunately for them, the Soccer Zetsuborg saw an opportunity to strike and kick a tennis ball right at the two while they were distracted. Just then, Minami came in and pushed the two back while Floyd ran up and delivered a powerful jab that stopped the soccer ball, but greatly hurt his hand in the process.

"Are you okay, Haruka?" the 'Princess of the School' asked, shocking the two that their respective 'teachers' had found out their secret.

"Hey, stop this right now!" Floyd demanded as he shook his hand to dull the pain.

"Huh? Who are you two?" Close asked dismissively.

The Zetsuborg soon kicked another soccer ball at the civilians, but the Red Mystic Ranger interrupted it as he tried to block the attack with his sword. Unfortunately, he instead got hit with the projectile instead as he was sent flying into Flora.

"Nobody stops just because they're told to…" Close remarked. However this ended up pissing off the two sophomores as they glared at the general.

"Please run away!" Flora pleaded.

"You can't fight him, it's too dangerous!" The Red Mystic Ranger added in.

However, Minami shook her head. "We can't do that…" she told the two.

"Sorry guys, but as a member of the disciplinary committee, it's my job to protect the balance within the school!" Floyd declared as Minami chimed in, "Protecting Noble Academy's students is just as my duty as student council president as you two are in your position…"

"That is why…" Floyd muttered as the two shouted out…

"That's why we will never yield to you!"

This caused Minami's Dress-Up Key to activate and for a mark of a bull to appear on the back of Floyd's hand.

"What in the world..?" Floyd asked as the two looked at their respective glowing objects.

"That's… that's a—" Armoa shouted as Pafu finished with "A Dress-Up Key and a mark of a Mystic Knight-pafu!"

"What?" Haruka and Nathan exclaimed, "Why's Minami and Floyd have one?"

"Looks like you two were chosen!" Aroma cheered.

"A parrot?" Minami questioned.

"I'm not a parent-roma!" Aroma protested as he showed them a Princess Perfume and a Mystic Morhper. "Use these to harness your powers" Hesitating for a bit, Minami and Floyd soon picked up the objects.

"These will allow us to protect everyone?" Minami pondered as the disciplinary committee smirked and turned to the 'Princess of the School'.

"Ready?" he asked the girl, who answered with "Indeed…"

"It's morphing time!"

* * *

_As Minami prepared her Dress Up Key, her clothes had transformed into an energy construct._

"_Precure! Princess Engage!"_

_She soon inserted the key into the Princess Perfume, filling it up with a cyan-colored liquid. She soon began to spray the bottle on herself and around the area as her clothes and hair changed into their proper form. Her Precure form was very different from Haruka's, as_ _her outfit consists of a blue, white, and azure top with white scalloped sleeves and a sky blue collar held by a pale pink pearl chain going down the center, held by a large gold sphere, a sky blue skirt is trim with blue ruffles to match the scalloped waistband, which is held by a large pearl chain, and white boots' while her hair grew_ _into a curled ocean blue ponytail that has a blue ombre so far down, giving it a watery appearance_

_**PRINCESS OF THE CRYSTAL CLEAR SEAS! CURE MERMAID!**_

* * *

_Meanwhile, Floyd had opened his own Mystic Morpher and pressed the button on the side to change them into its wand form, inputting the Spell Code before performing the motions_

"_Magical Source, Mystic Force!"_

_**GALWIT MYSTO RANGER!**_

_This caused a magical seal with five insignias to appear in the sky. Then, as a projection of a tree-like minotaur descended from the seal and appeared before the boy, Floyd leaped into the air and into the seal, creating his ranger outfit which was similar to Nathan's ranger suit except for the color change of red to green. Finally, a green helmet with a visor shaped like a bull's head formed itself, completing the transformation._

_**STRONG AS A TREE! GREEN MYSTIC RANGER!**_

* * *

With their transformations complete, Mermaid and the Green Ranger stood tall as Flora and the Red Mystic Ranger ran to their side.

"You're so pretty-pafu!" Pafu praised.

"Cure Mermaid, Green Mystic Ranger…" Flora noted, "Minami and Floyd are…"

"…the next chosen heroes?!" Close shouted in fear.

With his enemy in shock, the Green Ranger quipped "Time for plan Grayson, which means you're in for a world of hurt!" whilst Mermaid declared "That dream you cruelly locked in your cold cage! I shall reclaim it! I hope you're prepared!"

"Don't stop, Zetsuborg!" Close ordered as the Soccer Zetsuborg threw a large punch at the two heroes, but Mermaid and the Green Ranger effortlessly dodged the attack before the latter charged forward and delivered several quick punches as a counterattack.

However, this ended up sending the fairies flying and for the last Princess Perfume to fall out along with the remaining Mystic Morphers. Whilst her male counterpart prepared himself for another attack, Mermaid did a ballet twirl before delivering a powerful kick.

"Amazing-pafu!" Pafu cheered. Minami was amazed at both hers and Floyd's new power before the Soccer Zetsuborg threw several yellow cards at the duo.

"Floyd!" the Red Mystic Ranger shouted at his new team mate, "Use your Magi Staff!"

Following his friend's advice, he grabs a staff similar to Nathan's apart from the crystal and it transformed into a large axe. "Woah!" the Green Ranger said in amazement, "Looks like I got an axe to grind!"

He soon began to cut down the cards with no effort at all, while Mermaid dodged the remaining ones. That's when the Zetsuborg took out some red cards and threw them at the two, but the blue Princess Cure kicked one of them away before she and the Green Ranger used the remaining two to surf the nearby sea. When the Zetsuborg tried to knock them off the cards, they simply leaped off of them and threw them at the monster's eye.

_**MAGI STAFF! VINE POWER!**_

Without thinking, the Green Ranger thrust his axe forward and caused several vines to trap the monster while Mermaid used one of the yellow cards in the sand as a springboard to kick the immobilized Zetsuborg into the water.

With the monster sinking down into the deep, Mermaid began to act like her namesake and swam towards the Zetsuborg at top speed before landing a kick that blasts the two out of the water.

"Now! Release the true power of the sea and the forest-roma!" Aroma shouted, "Use the Dress Up Key on the perfume again and unleash the magic within you!"

The Green Ranger soon nodded as he declared, "I summon the power of the minotaur!" causing a magical vine-like aura resembling a minotaur.

* * *

_As Mermaid lifted the Princess Perfume into the air, the red jewel on the front turned a bit._

_**EXCHANGE! MODE ELEGANT!**_

_Once more, she inserted the Dress Up Key into the Princess Perfume and began spraying once more as a pencil skirt was created from the bottle. She soon raised her hand elegantly. As she turned to her right, the Green Ranger ran beside the Cure as he re-cast the vine trap, leaving the Princess of Flowers to clap her hands to create a ring of bubbles._

_**SURGE, SEA!**_

_She then began to circle her hands as the bubbles combined into a ring of water, before she unleashed them in a tower of aquatic energy._

_**PRECURE! MERMAID RIPPLE!**_

_As the blast began to reach the Soccer Zetsuborg, the Green Ranger surfed within the torrent as he prepared his axe as he leaped forward and hit the monster with a lunging axe swing._

_**MYSTIC MINOTAUR CHOP!**_

_He soon hits the monster dead on, leaving the burst of water and vines to finish the Soccer Zetsuborg off, causing it to spout "Dreaming…" as it exploded in a burst of water and leaves. The Green Ranger lands right beside Mermaid as she performed a courtesy while he snapped his fingers._

"_Good day…"_

"_Checkmate!"_

* * *

"Not this again!" Close groaned, "This is looking grim…"

He soon escaped as Mermaid stood alone as her dress reverted back to normal.

"Nice one-roma!" Aroma congratulated the two new heroes, "Now you just need to release his dream from the cage of despair."

"I need to use this?" she quickly asked as Pafu and Fire Heart nodded, signaling Mermaid to activate the Dress Up Key and free the boy and his dream from despair.

_**OPEN! DOOR TO DREAMS!**_

After setting the boy down, Mermaid and the Green Ranger changed back to their civilian identities.

"Minami!" Haruka cheered as she ran to hug her new team mate. "You two are really reckless, you know that?" Floyd scolded the young mage-in-training.

"Sorry…" the pink Princess Cure and the young mage apologized.

"You guys are heroes too!" Haruka cheered.

"Goodness…" Minami sighed.

"Just four more and both the Princess Precure and the Mystic Knights are assembled-roma." Aroma noted.

"I bet we'll find them soon-pafu!" Pafu reassured as the last dragon nodded in agreement. However when the bird fairy opened up the chest…

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

This caught the attention of the group as they rushed towards the fairies and dragon.

"The third Perfume and the three morphers…are gone-roma!/are gone-pafu!" the fairies cried out in horror.

"What?!" Haruka gasped in shock.

* * *

(SONG: Kanpekigu No Ne – Watarirouka Hashiritai)

_**/gu no ne/**_

The scene fades to a shot of the current collection of Dress Up Keys as it transitions into a story book of a chibi world of Princess Precures and Mystic Rangers

_**/dokoka e tsurete itte**_

_**BURIKI no uma ni notte**_

_**futari de/**_

It starts with Haruka dreaming on a hill about becoming a fairy tale princess, picking some flowers before picking a pink flower

_**/GO GO LET'S GO ROMANSU/**_

Aroma, Pafu, Miss Shamour, and Fire Heart began to cheer as they pop onto the foreground

_**/kataomoi no DOORU wa**_

_**kotoba ni dekinai kara**_

_**setsunai/**_

Next, it cuts to a scene of her reading a book while Nathan is asleep under a tree.

_**/GO GO LET'S GO ROMANSU/**_

Chibi versions of the Mystic Titans join in on Aroma, Pafu, Miss Shamour, and Fire Hearts cheering as they appear.

_**/namida ga decha**__**u**_

_**yowamushi da ne**_

_**anata no koto**_

_**omou tabi ni/**_

A panning shot of Nathan has him stargazing as constellations of the various mythological creatures pass him by

_**/tsuki no (tsuki no)**_

_**yoru wa (yoru wa)**_

_**itsumo (itsumo)**_

_**USAGI o sagashiteru/**_

When the constellation of Virgo appears, it changes into a version of Cure Flora. This confused Nathan as the real Haruka covers his eyes before leaning in and surprising him.

_**/gu no ne denai kurai ni**_

_**(HEY HEY HEY)**_

_**mahou o kakerareta mitai**_

_**zutto yume kara samenai no**_

_**koi wa hitorigoto/**_

It soon transitions into a shot of Haruka running through Noble Academy as the other Princess Precure join her one-by-one.

_**/gu no ne denai kurai ni**_

_**(HEY HEY HEY)**_

_**KOTENPAN ni suki nan desu**_

_**donna jumon o tonaetara**_

_**tsutawaru no deshou**_

_**kanpeki gu no ne/**_

The scene changes perspectives as the five Mystic Rangers, Aroma, Pafu, Miss Shamour, and Fire Heart the girls as they all began to rush to class.

_**(HEY HEY HEY HEY)**_

The group stops as they see Cassandra, Claire, Yui, Yuuki, and several more students are shown waiting for them

_**/gu no ne are ya kore ya de**_

_**(HEY HEY HEY)**_

_**mucha kucha ni suki nan desu**_

_**itsuka anata ni iwasetai**_

_**mairimashita nante**_

_**ogaeshi gu no ne/**_

It soon changes scenery to the hill from before as Haruka is shown running towards an unknown figure while Nate appears beside her whilst riding on Fire Heart. The scene finally ends as it's revealed to be a dream when Pafu, Aroma, Yui, and Nate are seed trying to wake up Haruka. When the girl opens her eyes, she sees the group and begins to glow red with embarrassment.

_**(gu no ne mo denee ze)**_

She shouts those last words as the others flee with smiles on their faces.

* * *

_**TIME TO LEARN THE NEXT SPELL!**_

_**"Oh no! The guys and girls at the dorm discovered Pafu and Fire Heart!"**_

_**"You can't have pets at the dorms!"**_

_**"What do we do?! If word gets out, someone might take them away!"**_

_**"We need to find a way to convince them to let us keep the two..."**_

_**"Oh, you need some help? Well, you've found the right guy!"**_

_**GO! PRINCESS PRETTY CURE: MYSTIC LEGENDS! **_

_**FAST AS LIGHTNING! THE LOST PETS AND THE ENERGETIC GARUDA!**_

_**"Princesses of majesty! Magic beyond belief!"**_

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Hey guys, Hacker here! Welp, as if the hiatus between Wizard Part 1 and 2 wasn't long enough, the fact that I haven't updated this story for almost two weeks is staggering. Regardless, the new chapter is here and so are Cure Mermaid and the Green Ranger. If this chapter didn't indicate my plan, I'm gonna introduce the five Rangers one by one just like the three Cures, as to slowly let you guys get accustomed to them. Also, I remember that WinxStarDracoFire **_**_asked in a review if Nathan's father is Nick, aka the original Red Mystic Ranger. Sadly I have to say no, as Nathan is more or less the Zi-O no Sekai equivalent of him with some elements of Kai in terms of personality. However, about seeing the kids of the other past Rangers, you'll just have to wait and see... (UPDATE 7/23/2020: Okay, with recent events and developments, the former is still the case for the most part, but I don't think I'll add any next-gen Rangers into the story, though that doesn't meant that other non-Mystic Force Rangers won't make an appearance all together)  
_**

_**Now, while the next chapter is based on a filler episode that takes place before the introduction of Cure Twinkle, I'm gonna change it up a bit and make it into the chapter where that seemingly random blonde soccer player becomes a Ranger. Seriously, why else would I introduce them in this chapter? Anyway, I'll see you guys next time! Logging out!**_


	3. Spell 3

_**_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Precure or Power Rangers, they are owned by Toei and Hasbro respectively**_**_

_**_**This chapter has been revised since: 7/23/2020**_**_

* * *

_**LAST TIME…**_

_**After finding out about Kanata's true nature, and by extension Nathan's, Haruka is given the task to fight against the forces of DysDark. However, she caused a small mess-up during her training which caused the two to have to handle a punishment given by the 'Princess of the School', Minami Kaido. It's during that punishment where they met one of the members of the disciplinary committee named Floyd Grayson. After witnessing Minami's ballet and listening to Floyd about his boxing record, the two fledgling heroes asked them to take them in as apprentices. However, during a battle against another Zetsuborg, Cure Flora hurt her ankle and got sidelined. But as the monster gained an advantate, Minami and Floyd stoop up to the monster and became Cure Mermaid and the Green Mystic Ranger. Unfortunately, during the fight, Aroma had lost the remaining Princess Perfume and Mystic Morphers.**_

* * *

It's night time at Noble Academy and Haruka, in her pajamas, had flopped onto her bed.

"You seem exhausted, what were you doing out there?" Yui asked the girl as she fixed her hair.

"Looking for something… and not finding it!" the Princess of Flowers answered.

After finding out about losing the last Princess Perfume and the other three Mystic Morphers, Haruka, Nathan, Minami, Floyd, as well as Fire Heart and the fairies searched the coastline for the transformation items but came up short.

'Where did it run off to?' she thought to herself.

"Lights out!" a voice called out.

"Was that the voice of one of the upperclassmen?" Haruka asked Yui.

"Yeah…" she answered, "Announcing bedtime curfew is handled by the students here. We've got early morning duty, so we'd better get to sleep."

"Oh, right" the pink Princess Cure exclaimed as she laid on her bed.

"Duty?" a voice asked.

"All of us students have to do cleaning around the dorms and stuff…" Haruka answered… right before she lifted her sheets to find Pafu under there, freaking the Princess of Flowers out.

"What's the matter?" Yui asked concernedly.

"N-N-N-N-Nothing!" Haruka quickly answered as she went under her sheets. "Why?" the pink Princess Cure whispered to the dog fairy.

"I wanted to sleep by your side, Haruka-pafu" Pafu answered as Yui said good night and went to bed.

Unfortunately, Pafu answered back, forcing Haruka to try and cover up the existence of the fairy.

* * *

(SONG: Power of the dream – lol)

_**/Donna ni tooku tooku hanarete itatteShinji tsudzukete ireba**_

_**Nee hora naitenai de kao wo ageteIssho ni mae ni susumou/**_

As a transparent version of the title begins to float to the right, it shows the Princess PreCure and the Mystic Rangers in their civilian identities before the Mystic Spell Seal appears with the symbol of the Hope Kingdom in the center as the title emerges

_**/Doushite shita wo muiteKoboshita namida wo mitsumeteru no/**_

It soon transitions into a shot of Nathan reading a spell book as Fire Heart began poking his head into the book, leading him to spot the other Mystic Rangers doing the same as the various mystical creatures appear around them as silhouettes.

_**/Kyou dame demo kitto ashita tteShinjite aruite ikou/**_

Next, Haruna is shown walking to school as Minami and Kirara walk towards her alongside Pafu and Aroma.

_**/Te wo sashinobete kureru hito ga iteWarai aeru hito ga ite/**_

It soon jumps to showcase the villains as the Three Dusketeers stand menacingly alongside Morticon, Necrolai, and Korrag before an army of Morlocks and Zetsuborgs

_**/Ima kono sekai wo kaeru hodo noChikara ga umarete iku/**_

Cassandra, sensing the looming threat, stretched out her hand to create a spell seal to summon forth the heroes as they transform into the Princess PreCure and the Mystic Rangers.

_**/Donna ni tooku tooku hanarete itatteShinji tsudzukete ireba/**_

Soon, the heroes began to combat the forces of darkness with their unique abilities, Cure Flora gracefully using her punches against Close and a small army of Hydiax, Cure Mermaid trapping several Zetsuborgs and Morlocks with her aquamancy whilst fighting Shut, and Cure Twinkle using her Precure Twinkle Hummimg to take down Lock and his battalion of mooks.

_**/Everything is for you for youYoru ga akete mou asahi wa noboru/**_Next, the Green Mystic Ranger began using a binding spell against a few Zetsuborgs and Morlocks, allowing the Pink and Blue Mystic Rangers to team up and combine their spells to destroy them, the Yellow Mystic Ranger was shooting down a few flying kaijin with his Mystic Staff, and finally the Red Mystic Ranger was engaged in a swordfight against Koragg.

_**/Osorenai de mayowanai deEgaita yume kanae ni ikou/**_

As Necroli summons forth a large monster arrives onto the battlefield, the Mystic Rangers leap into the air and transform into the Titan Megazord and use the Ancient Power, Mystic Spell Seal finisher to defeat the kaiju. The Titan Megazord soon turns its back on the beast as it exploded in a ball of flames.

_**/Nee hora naitenai de kao wo ageteIssho ni mae ni susumou/**_

A final shot as the eight heroes leap into the air alongside Pafu, Aroma, and Fire Heart before the Mystic Spell Seal appears behind him, quickly changing them into their alter egoes.

* * *

_**SPELL 3: FAST AS LIGHTNING! **_**_FAST AS LIGHTNING! THE LOST PETS AND THE ENERGETIC GARUDA_**

* * *

Meanwhile, with the others…

"I'm sorry!" Haruka apologized to the two fairies,"I can't help you look for the perfume and the morhpers until all the work around the dorm is done."

"Well, we can't very well make you skip work-roma" Aroma noted as Pafu stated "We can handle it-pafu! Plus, we have Fire Heart to help us-pafu!"

Minami soon reassured the two freshmen with "You're on of us in the dorms now. We have all kinds of different people here in the Academy."

"Yeah, working at the dorm with everyone is gonna be a valuable experience" the disciplinary committee member added in.

"Yeah!" Haruka affirmed, "I'll just think of it as more Princess training!"

"Speaking of, has anyone seen Fire Heart?" Nathan asked the group, "The last thing I remember before heading to bed last night was that he was going to continue the search for the other stuff during the night, but when I checked the place where he sleeps… he wasn't there…"

"I don't know, maybe he got up early and was searching through the forest when you came to visit…" Floyd theorized.

Regardless, the group soon parted ways as they returned to their dorm room.

* * *

Elsewhere Minami was searching for the remaining transformation items on the beach.

"Perfume-roma! Morpher-roma!" Aroma called out.

Back with Haruka, Yui was able to reach the cleaning crew.

"Good day!" Haruka greeted.

"You're looking cheery this morning" Yui noted.

"You're late!" a young girl with long black hair and glasses scolded the young girl. "I'm the disciplinary committee leader, Kisaragi" the girl introduced herself.

"Disciplinary committee leader?" Haruka said confusion before realizing something, "Oh! You're one of Floyd's friends…"

"Co-wokers more like it..." Kisaragi corrected her. "Regardless of my connection to Mr. Grayson, please do try to remember that you're supposed to show up five minutes early…" she told the girl as she apologized.

"As merciless as ever…" one of the girls commented.

"I heard that!" Kisaragi growled, causing the two to yelp.

"Seems everyone is here…" a young girl with short dark blonde hair commented as she and a young girl with light blonde hair.

"I'm the student council vice president, Azuma" she introduced herself while the girl with light blonde hair said with a smile, "I'm the secretary, Nishimine."

Soon all of the girls went gaga over the two, mostly due to their association to the 'Princess of the School'.

"Since this is the first time on duty for all you freshmen, it's up to upperclassmen like us to tell you what you need to do" Nishimine informed the group of first-years.

* * *

Pretty soon, the two dorms went to work as they began to clean up the dorm rooms. During one excursion in the girl's bathroom, Haruka was rushing through with her broom when she slipped on a piece of soap. However the boy's dorm was abuzz with conversation as the various students were talking about something.

'I wonder what everyone's excited about?' Nathan thought to himself as he was sweeping the floor.

"Hey guys!" a voice called as the blonde soccer player from the other day was running towards them.

"Oh hey there Gary!" Floyd greeted, "What seems to be the matter?"

"You are not going to believe what the guys found at the dorm!" he told them, "As a lot of us were fixing up for the day, one of the boys found a real, fire-breathing, dragon sleeping outside the dorm! Isn't that awesome!"

Nathan's face soon began to pale. "Uh oh…" the mage-in-training mumbled as he began to fear for the fate of his 'brother'. Soon, the boys rushed out of the dorm and into the courtyard of the male dormatory. Sure enough, he saw a ton of male students crowing around the fountain where a confused Fire Heart was sitting there absolutely scared.

"Alright, nothing to see here! I'll handle this!" Floyd shouted as he tried to disperse the crowd but it didn't work.

"Oh come on man! It's not like every day where you see a real dragon here in the school!" one of the students whined.

"We don't even know if it's a real dragon!" another student piped up.

"I know you're all curious about this, but I'm pretty sure it's also not every day where you all get to skip work now do you?" Floyd retorted, causing the crowd to leave and return to their tasks, leaving Floyd and Nathan alone with Fire Heart.

"We're safe..." the mage-in-training sighed before turning to the now skitty Fire Heart. "Alright, what happened?" Nathan asked the dragon with disappointment on his face.

Fire Heart soon began to mime out what had happened last night…

* * *

_FLASHBACK (Third person POV)_

_After everyone went to bed, Fire Heart was still hard at work at trying to find the remaining transformation items. He was glad that everyone, staff included, were all asleep so it was easy for him to fly around the school with no restrictions and this made his job much easier._

_After several hours, the dragon was unsuccessful at finding either of the transformation items and decided to land somewhere and rest for the night before he and his 'brother' Nathan would continue their search. Unfortunately for him, due to the dragon wanting to get some rest, the place where he landed wasn't his usual cave… but the fountain within the male door room._

_When the dragon woke up from his sleep, he was wondering why there were male students in his cave. If he could speak, he had two words that would sum up his thoughts on the current situation._

"_Oh crap..."_

* * *

Nathan soon sighed as he shook his head. "I guess you were searching all night weren't you?" he noted, making the dragon nod apologetically. The mage-in-training soon smiled as he talked to the dragon, "Don't worry buddy, I'm not mad… I was just worried that you would have been taken…"

Fire Heart nodded in agreement as the two shared a hug.

"Come on big guy; let's get you back home…" Nathan said as he and Floyd began to walk the dragon back to his territory, unaware that Gary was watching him from a distance.

'What's going on here?' the soccer player thought to himself.

* * *

Back with the girls, Haruka was replacing a light bulb with the help of Yui.

"Just a little bit more…" the young girl encouraged her friend.

The flower princess nodded as she screwed the light bulb onto the socket with no problem. "I did it!" she cheered as Nishimine congratulated the two.

"You're way too slow!" Kisaragi scolded the young girl.

"I know what to do now!" the young girl told the committee member as she turned to Yui with determination on her face, "Time to speed it up!"

"Hold up!" a voice called out as everyone saw Minami walk casually towards the two girls.

"Seems like you're working hard…" the student council president noted as she looked at her ally's handiwork.

"It's just like you said!" Haruka replied, "It's tough work, but it's fun!"

"She's so close with Minami…" one of the female students noted.

"Can you come with me?" the 'Princess of the Seas' asked her fellow Precure.

"They're having a private chat?" another student asked in confusion, causing ripples of gossip to flow around the girls.

"We still couldn't find them at the beach…" the blue Cure sadly reported, "Looks like we'll have to search the dorms, too…"

"I'll be on the lookout too" Haruka told her partner Cure before the two parted ways.

"Wow! You get along so well with her!" Yui complimented her dorm mate and making her blush.

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest near Noble Academy, Nathan and Floyd were walking Fire Heart through the woods, with the young mage-in-training leading the way since he knew where the spot was. Unbeknownst to the two Rangers however, Gary was watching them from a distance.

'What are these guys doing with that dragon?' he thought to himself the two reached a wooden carving sculpted in the shape of a dragon's head, with red glowing eyes.

"Come on, bud…" the young mage-in-training noted as the dragon head opened wide, allowing the three to enter without trouble.

As the three entered into the carving's mouth, Gary had finally left his hiding spot as he mulled over what he what to do next.

'I wonder what's down in there?' he pondered as he gripped something in his pocket and causing a faint yellow glow to come from it.

* * *

Back with the girls, Haruka was fixing the garbage when Aroma came flying to her in a panic. "It's terrible-roma!" he cried out.

"What's wrong Aroma?" the girl asked him

"Pafu disappeared too-roma! Plus we haven't heard from Fire Heart since last night-roma!" he explained.

Scared, Haruka began to look everywhere for Pafu, from checking the current area to looking under a table for the little dog fairy.

"It was only for a second, too…" the bird fairy lamented.

During their search, Kisaragi spotted the 'Princess of Flowers' and sighed… until she spotted said dog fairy stuck in a bucket.

"What is this?" she asked aloud as she reached out and grabbed the tail, causing Pafu to flinch and fly around for a bit before crashing into some supplies but getting herself unstuck in the process. "A-A dog?" she gasped in shock, catching both Haruka and Aroma's attention.

Pretty soon, the entire female dorm population gathered around to examine the little dog fairy.

"Why is it here?" one of the female students asked in confusion. This was a big problem for the two Cures who, unknown to them, were stuck in a similar situation to the boys.

"What a cute puppy…" Azuma noted as she looked closely at the fairy. Pafu was about to answer something, before Haruka quickly stepped in and covered the fairy's mouth.

"She's so cute!" the young girl said, hoping to fool her classmates.

"Don't talk" she quickly whispered.

"Well then, what should we do?" Azuma pondered.

"We should send her back to where she belongs" Kisaragi quickly answered, causing Aroma to cry out "The Royal Fairies shouldn't be separate from the Precure-roma!"

Soon, the students gathered there began to speculate on where Pafu had come from, and who her owner was.

"We should call the police…" one of the students suggested, something Kisaragi agreed with. However, before she could confirm the decision, Haruka spoke up.

"Can I… can I keep her?" she asked. This was a surprise to everyone as the young girl suggested if she could keep the fairy here into the dorm.

"What are you saying?!" Kisaragi protested, "We don't know where this dog came from!"

"But she's so cute! Her fur is so fluffy!" Haruka said as she began to cuddle with the fairy. Some of the students were kind of elated to hear about the fairy's fur, but the disciplinary committee member quickly silenced them.

"That has nothing to do with this!" she barked, "Need I remind you of Rule #24 of the Noble Academy Girls' Dormitory Handbook: that pets are forbidden in the dorms! Are you seriously going to break the rules?"

'Crap…' Haruka thought, she had forgotten that rule.

"No, I'm not! I want to make a new rule!" she tried to say in her defense, "Didn't we all have someone to look after the animals in elementary school?"

"The animal keeper?" Azuma asked, "That's true…"

Once they were asked this, several students began to volunteer on becoming the caretaker for Pafu, while others, like Nishimine, spoke up against the idea.

"Everyone has their own opinions…" Yui grimaced.

"I'm Shirogane, the head of the dorm" an elderly woman said as she suddenly appeared before everyone, "Problems that arise in the dorms are traditionally dealt with by the students themselves. The decision lies with the student council president."

As everyone turned to Minami for her answer, the 'Princess of the School' bowed her head as she spoke her mind, "I think taking care of a pet will be a good lesson to the students, but rule 33 of the handbook states that new rules need to be agreed upon unanimously. We should take a vote first." After a short period of time, the vote was split fifty-fifty. "Half-half, I see…" she noted as she stared at the votes, "You have one week. If you can all agree on keeping her, then that's that."

* * *

Back with the boys, they had entered a large room made up of various trees and roots covering the walls and rails, a sort-of stain glass mural with a large M, a bookshelf, and two tables, a roundtable with the five symbols of the Mystic Knights, the green minotaur, the pink sprite, the blue mermaid, the yellow garuda, and finally the red phoenix, with a large crystal ball in the center, and finally a pedestal that had a large book that contained the magic seal that appeared whenever they transformed and the word Xenotone on it.

"Woah…" Floyd said in amazement.

"Welcome to Root Core!" Nathan greeted as Fire Heart spotted his large nest and settled in. "So this is where Fire Heart lives huh?" the boxer asked the mage-in-training.

"Yup" he answered, "But more than that, this is where my mom taught me everything I needed to know about becoming a Mystic Knight."

As the green knight stared at the base, a young girl with long dirty blonde hair walked into the room with a broom in her hand.

"Oh, hey Nate!" she greeted as she waved at the Rangers. "

Hey there Claire!" Nathan greeted back, before turning towards the boxer. "Oh, that's Claire, she's my cousin" he explained to him.

"So, you two are the new Mystic Knights huh?" she asked the duo.

"More like Mystic Rangers, am I right?" the young mage-in-training gleefully corrected. "That's great! I'm guessing since Pafu and Aroma were able to make it here alright…" Claire noted as she put a finger to her lips as she thought of something, "Maybe they could bunk with Fire Heart!"

"That's a great idea!" a familiar voice agreed, causing both Nathan and Floyd to pale.

As they turned around, they saw a smiling Gary along with a very confused Haruka holding Pafu in her arms and Minami with Aroma resting on her shoulder. "So you guys are the heroes that have been popping up recently huh?" he noted as he began looking around.

"Wait… how did you find this place? Also who the heck are you three?!" Claire asked in confusion, before she began to put back everything he touched.

* * *

_EARLIER…_

"Thank you very much!" Haruka said as she thanked the Kaido heiress.

"The hard part is just coming up" Minami told her fellow Precure.

"This is bad-roma!" Aroma despaired, "You'll need us to become true princesses-roma!"

As they began to think on the situation, Gary came barreling forward towards the two.

"Hey guys!" he shouted as he tripped and fell on his face.

"Wha?! Who are you?" the Princess of Flowers asked in confusion as the soccer player quickly got up.

"You guys won't believe what I just saw!" he cheered before grabbing Haruka and dragging her along towards the dragon carving, "Come on, I'll show you!" he gleefully shouted as Minami and the fairies hastily chased after the boy.

* * *

"I don't believe it…" Claire groaned as she began to re-organize some books that Gary had carelessly knocked over, "Two Knights in and already our secret is out… Aw, aunt Cass ain't gonna like this one bit…"

"Don't worry, I'm just like them!" Gary reassured her, digging into his pocket to reveal…a Mystic Morpher?!

Gary soon scratched the back of his head as he gave a big smile, "Well I don't want to say this but, man oh man did I not expect you two to be the Power Rangers…"

'He's dodging the question…' Nathan groaned mentally as both his and Aroma's eyes began to twitch.

"So you might be one of the chosen Knights then-roma?" Aroma sternly asked, causing the soccer player to freak out.

"Huh?! A talking parrot?!" he gasped, "Wait, parrots already talk…"

"I don't want to become separated from Haruka-pafu…" Pafu pleaded, causing everyone's attention to turn to the little puppy.

"Don't worry!" Haruka reassured the fairy, "Because I love you, Pafu! We just need to have everyone know about your good points!"

"Are we missing something here?" Nathan asked Haruka.

"Oh, well…" the young girl said sheepishly before recounting what had happened before Gary dragged them to Root Core.

"Wow… so we have a week to try and keep Pafu here or else she'll be brought to the authorities?" Nathan repeated as he groaned, "As if this day couldn't get any worse…"

"Well we have a week to try and get the rest of the dorm to let her stay so let's get to work!" Gary declared, "Plus I get to spend some time with my fellow Rangers!"

"Everyone…" Aroma said as tears began to fill his eyes.

"Well then, time to show off her good points!" Haruka shouted.

"Alright, here's the plan…" the young soccer player told everyone as they huddled together and discussed what to do…

* * *

The next day, Haruka gathered the girls in the dorm as she started off the first phase of her plan.

"Pafu's appeal lies in how cute she is!" she told Yui, "Everyone! Would you like to play with Pafu?" The little fairy then began to jump around and play, causing the girls to fawn over her.

"And who is this bird?" Yui asked as she looked at Pafu's brother resting on her friend's shoulder.

"Eh? Uh… We've become good friends!" the pink Precure told Yui as Aroma tried his best to pretend to be a real bird, while Pafu's cutesy antics was able to bring the vote from 50/50 to 60/40.

On day two, she decided to ask help from one of the members of the boy's dorm, i.e Garry and Nathan volunteered, with help on her next step.

"Alright, we'll show everyone how smart she is!" she declared. After a brief exchange, one of the girls walked upto Garry and Pafu.

"So this is the puppy?" she asked him, "Can she shake my hand?"

"Pafu, shake…" the soccer player told the fairy as she shook the girl's hand.

"She can shake with her other hand too" Nathan noted as Pafu shook the boy's hand with her other paw, causing more of the girls to fawn over the fairy.

Yui soon spotted three familiar figures approaching the area "It's Floyd, and he's with Nishimine and Azuma…" she told the two, "I think Nishimine was against it…"

"Good day!" Haruka greeted, with the fairy and the mage-in-training not too far behind.

"Oh my, good day!" Nishimine greeted as Haruka gave her a frisbee, "Here you go. Would you like to play with her?" the Princess of Flowers said.

"That won't change my opinion, though…" the blonde girl told her before throwing the discus into the air. Pafu then began to run at the disk and, with a little encouragement from Haruka, caught the disk… right before tripping on one of her ears.

"Are you okay?" Nishimine asked, only to give a cutesy face.

"Oh that's right! If you tie up the hair around her ears, then she won't trip" Haruka suggested.

After a little while, the girls had styled Pafu's hair to look more like a bow, allowing her to gain much more affection towards the girls as they began to style her hair much like a doll, adding an extra 10% in favor of the fairy.

"Looks like plan three is a huge success!" she said to the budding artist and the mage-in-training, "Having the girls arrange Pafu's hair is a go!"

"You just thought of that, right?" the two said at the same time, causing all three to realize this and laugh a bit.

* * *

Pretty soon, Pafu was doing things like helping out both dorms with cleaning up, like taking out the trash, moving the sheets, sweeping up, and pretty soon the whole of the school was accepting of the little dog staying in the school. It's also during that time where both Floyd and Gary got some lesson of magic from Nathan and Claire, where they learned all learned the spell Mysto Aerotan, which summoned their brooms which were stored within Root Core.

"I feel healed just being with her…" Azuma sighed as Nishimine finally relented and said "I guess we should keep her…"

"This feels nice…" Yui noted as they all lay on the grass.

"Tomorrow's the deadline…" Haruka reminded her friend, "I guess we'll be okay…"

However, Kisaragi was still opposed to the dog staying in the school.

"Oi! Kisaragi!" an arriving Gary called out as the other two Rangers.

"What's wrong?" Floyd asked his fellow committee member. Seeing that the boys were concerned with Kisaragi's behavior, Haruka decided to pick up and talk to her.

"Would you like to hold Pafu?" she asked the girl, only to begin to back away as she stared at the dog.

"No!" she screamed, shocking the five. "I hate dogs! I'd rather get eaten by that dragon the boys found than to ever being the same place as that!" she cried out before running away,

"Looks like I forgot about that…" Floyd noted, confusing everyone as he began to clarify, "Kisaragi isn't exactly a dog person, if you get what I mean…"

"I see…" Haruka sighed, "So that's why she was so against it…" She then began to remember what Minami had told her earlier in the week, about there being many kinds of people attending the academy.

'What are we going to do?' she thought.

* * *

_EYECATCH 1: The three Princess Cures pop out of their Princess Perfumes before they spot Pafu brushing her hair while Aroma, Fire Heart, and the Mystic Rangers watched. As Claire helps put on the fairy's tiara; the camera transitions to show Pafu in a beehive hairstyle before the Go! Princess Precure logo appears._

_EYECATCH 2: Unmorphed, the five Mystic Rangers raise their morhpers into the air, causing a rainbow light to surround the girls before the camera focuses on the yellow part of the rainbow and reveal the Yellow Mystic Ranger holding his crossbow. He soon fires at the screen to reveal the Power Rangers Mystic Force logo before the other Rangers and the Princess Precure join him for a group pose._

* * *

"She's scared of something so cute?!" Aroma and Gary shouted at the top of their lungs, "Unbelievable!/ Unbelievable-roma!" It's been a little while and the whole group had doubled back to Root Core where they began to re-group and discuss their next move.

"Dude, Pafu isn't even a real dog, how the heck does that make her so scared of that?" Nathan asked as he just as confused as everyone else about the situation.

"Ugh, how could I forget about her cynophobia!" Floyd groaned.

"Her what how?" Gary asked the boxer.

"It means that she's terrified of dogs…" Nathan explained to the newest Ranger, "Man, why didn't we realize her phobia?" he then began to fear for

"Jeez, what should we go?" the Princess of Flowers asked in confusion as meanwhile, Kisaragi was alone in the park while four judo practitioners were jogging by.

"Curse you, heroes!" Close growled, still reeling from his recent string of defeats, "I must do something before they find their remaining members!"

As Close turned around, he saw a pale man with blonde hair, green eyes marked with blue makeup, and a very gentleman-like outfit with various shades of blue and white flaring sleeves sitting on the top of the roof whilst holding a blue rose.

"I haven't seen you around lately…" he bemused, "So this is why?"

"Curse you, Shut!" Close growled as the man Shut leaped from where he was perched and onto the ground.

"Under your watch, two of the Precure have been revived and two of the Mystic Knights have been gathered… especially with the red one being the son of that accursed mutt!" Shut noted, "I must tell Her Highness Dyspear? Or do you prefer General Morticon-nomi?" he threatened.

"The goal is the gold medal!" one of the practitioners told himself as he continued to train.

"That man possesses a wonderful dream…" the blue general praised, "I must trap it shut!"

"Are you getting in me way?!" the punk rock general barked.

"If you don't want anyone to know about this, then you better let me have my way…" Shut threatened.

"Tch, do whatever you want!" Close relented as he left the area.

"Come now, show me your dream…" Close declared as he focused his spell towards the judo practitioner as he looked at the young man's dream.

_The practitioner is standing on a podium with a gold medal in his hand whilst various officials in the background. "The gold medal!" he cheered._

"I shall trap that dream inside a cage of despair!" Shut stated as he begun the summoning process.

_**SHUT YOUR DREAM! GO, ZETSUBORG!**_

Suddenly, the lock around his neck leaped at the boy and created a cage around him, leaving behind a large purple Zetsuborg wearing a dark blue judo gi and a black belt.

_**ZETSUBORG!**_

Immediately, everyone began to run from the scene causing Kisaragi to take notice as the Judo Zetsuborg grabbed one of the practitioners and tossed him to the ground. Soon he began assaulting the other martial artists like mad.

Back at Root Core, an image begins to show up at the crystal ball.

"What's going on?" Gary asked as Nathan went towards the ball and saw the Zetsuborg attack.

"This crystal ball is supposed to show what's going on in the outside world…" Nathan told them, "…or in our case, where the next Zetsuborg is. Come on, let's fly!"

Gary soon nodded and ran towards the wall where the brooms stood and grabbed one from the yellow area. This gave a signal Floyd to grab his brooms while Nathan got onto a well-rested Fire Heart.

"You need a lift girls?" Garry asked as the two Precures got onto Fire Heart and Floyd's brooms, disappointing the newest member as he sighed and the quartet flew off from Root Core, leaving Claire behind before heading towards the woods where they spotted the Zetsuborg.

"Ready guys?" Nathan asked the other rangers, before they responded with "Ready!"

"It's morphing time!"

* * *

_As Haruka and Minami prepared their Dress Up Keys, their clothes had transformed into an energy construct._

"_Precure! Princess Engage!"_

_They soon inserted the keys into the Princess Perfume, filling it up with a pink-colored liquid and a blue-colored liquid respectively. They soon began to spray the bottle on themselves and around the area as their clothes and hair changed into their proper form._

_**PRINCESS OF THE FLOURISHING FLOWERS! CURE FLORA!**_

_**PRINCESS**__** OF THE CRYSTAL CLEAR SEAS! CURE MERMAID!**_

* * *

_Meanwhile, Nathan and Floyd had opened their Mystic Morphers and pressed the button on the side to change them into its wand form, inputting the Spell Code before performing the motions_

"_Magical Source, Mystic Force!"_

_**GALWIT MYSTO RANGER!**_

_This caused a magical seal with five insignias to appear in the sky. Then, as a projection of a red firey being and a tree-like minotaur descended from the seal and appeared before the boys, Nathan and Floyd leaped into the air and into the seal, creating their ranger outfits. Finally, their helmets were formed, completing the transformation._

_**STRONG AS A TREE! GREEN MYSTIC RANGER!**_

_**FEARSOME AS FIRE! RED MYSTIC RANGER**_

* * *

However, as Gary opened his morpher, he noticed that the buttons on his phone weren't glowing like his fellow Rangers.

'What the?' the soccer player thought to himself, 'Why can't I morph?'

"Is something wrong man?" the Red Mystic Ranger asked, seeing that there was something wrong with him.

"Y-Yeah…I'm good…" he noted as they flew in while Flora leaped off of Fire Heart and performed a flying kick on the Judo Zetsuborg.

Pretty soon, Mermaid and the two Mystic Rangers joined her while the Gary could only stay in the air, only able to watch from afar.

"That dream you cruelly locked in your cold cage!" Flora shouted, "I shall reclaim it! I hope you're prepared!"

As the Cures and Rangers battle against the monster, Pafu joined the fight, flying in from Fire Heart who was raring for a fight.

"This puppy… and the dragon?" Kisaragi noted. She had heard about the boy's dorm finding a dragon earlier, but she didn't think that the very beast would be standing before her.

"Follow the two and run away!" Mermaid noted as Fire Heart prepped himself for an escape route.

"Hurry!" Flora shouted after seeing some hesitation in the committee member, and she soon complied as she got onto the dragon and Pafu leaped onto her lap, before the mystical creature flew away from the danger.

"So you're the Princess Precure and the Mystic Knights huh?" Shut noted, "I must say that you are quite beautiful…"

"Who is that?" Mermaid asked, to which Aroma answered "One of the Three Musketeers, Shut!"

"Thank you for the introduction" he thanked the fairy,"For the sake of Her Highness, Dyspear, I shall make you all disappear!"

However, before he ordered his Zetsuborg, he noticed that there was something missing in the group.

"Now I've noticed that there was another knight with you, but he isn't here with you" he pointed out, "I wonder what happened to him…?"

Sure enough, the four transformed heroes noticed that Gary wasn't with them. However they brushed that thought off, theorizing that he was probably helping out in a different way.

"Are you scared that you can't take on even two Rangers on your own?" the Green Mystic Ranger quipped, egging on the Dysdark general to order the Zetsuborg to attack.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gary was trying his best to get as many students to safety as he could.

'I don't understand, why can't I morph?' the young man thought as he tried his best to get his classmates away from danger, 'I did the motions, I followed what they said, so why didn't the Spell Code thingy appear for me?'

All of a sudden, he spotted Fire Heart land near the two.

"I think we'll be fine here…" she noted as she got off the dragon, "Eh? Gareth?" she gasped, causing the soccer player to cringe a bit at his real first name, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to get as many people as possible to safety…" he explained to her.

Sadly for the group, Close was still around as he had a white variant of Shut's Judo Zetsuborg alongside him.

"You really think I'm gone?" the punk rock general taunted.

"What the heck?!" the young man shouted.

"I'll be the one to defeat those Mystic Brats and the Precure!"

"Another one!" Kisaragi cried out as Fire Heart went on the offensive.

"Huh, so it's that red jackass' pet dragon huh?" he bemused, "If he's here then that means that your master ain't far behind either!" Fire Heart growled at the insult that was flung and began spitting fire at the Zetsuborg.

_**ZETSUBORG!**_

The White Judo Zetsuborg soon went on the attack before Close spotted the teens.

"How disappointing, it's only just the fairy…" he taunted, "Still, If I take you down, then you won't be able to find any more Knights or the third Precure, right?"

"Stay away from them!" Gary shouted, trying to get in between the Zetsuborg and Kisaragi.

Meanwhile, the White Judo Zetsuborg grabbed Fire Heart by the tail and slams him on the ground, sending the remaining three flying. However Gary soon got up and used a discarded soccer ball to knock away the monster while dodging.

"Gah! Annoying little prick!" Close growled, "Just stand still!"

"Can't keep up?" Gary taunted as he kicked the soccer ball at him, but the Zetsuborg saw it coming and knocked the ball away.

_**ZETSUBORG!**_

Immediately, the White Judo Zetsuborg grabbed Gary and squeezed its fist tight to crush the boy.

"Now it's over!" Close shouted, the monster going to grab Kisaragi as well, only for Pafu to try and ram into the Zetsuborg with little success.

"You…" she noted, as she and Fire Heart tried their best to free their friend. "Don't tell me…" Kisaragi noted as she saw the courage of the two mystical creatures, "You're trying to save us?"

"What's this?" Close taunted, "It doesn't work at all!" The White Judo Zetsuborg then kicked away Pafu before knocking Fire Heart out of the sky.

As the monster was about to stomp on the creatures, Kisaragi rushed in to try and protect them, however before the impact could come Gary bit the monster's hand hard, causing it to let go of him as it backed away and clutched it's hand in pain.

_**ZETSUBORG!**_

"What the?!" Close shouted as Gary, despite what he had gone through, walking towards Kisaragi and the two injured allies.

"I won't… let you hurt them…" he firmly stated.

"And why is that?" the general taunted, "You look like you can barely stand!"

"I know… but that isn't gonna stop me from protecting my home!" Gary barked back, "This school, this world… I've always wanted to try and protect it as much as I could! That's why, even if my body breaks…"

"…I will stand tall and give it my all!"

All of a sudden, the faint yellow glow on his hand finally became a mark of a garuda.

"Huh?" he shouted. Gary then noticed that his Mystic Morpher had finally given him the transformation spell.

As he stared at the phone, the White Judo Zetsuborg tried to attack once again, but the Red Mystic Ranger and Flora appeared in the nick of time to save them.

"It's you two!" the punk rock general growled, "What happened to your fight with Shut?!"

"We've already seen through your tricks!" Mermaid declared after kicking the monster away with the help of the Green Mystic Ranger.

"Close, you're still here?" Shut said as he and the Blue Judo Zetsuborg arrived on the scene.

"I never said I was gone in the first place!" Close shouted at his fellow general.

"Oh well" the posh general sighed, "What we need to do now is defeat the Princess Precure and the Mystic Knights!"

Knowing what to do, the two teams split up with the Precure taking on the White Judo Zetsuborg while the Rangers fought the Blue Judo Zetsuborg.

"Kisaragi, try and hide…" he told the girl.

"Eh? But what about you?" she asked in concern.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna buy you some time…" Gary stated.

Kisaragi, while still unsure, took the chance to run as Gary stepped forward with his morpher ready.

* * *

_With the flick of his wrist, Gary pressed the button on the side to change his morpher into its wand form, pressing the three glowing buttons before performing the motions_

"_Magical Source, Mystic Force!"_

_**GALWIT MYSTO RANGER!**_

_This caused a magical seal with five insignias to appear in the sky. Then, as a projection of a yellow knight descended from the seal and appeared before Gary, he leaped into the air and into the seal, creating his ranger outfit, which was yellow in color. Finally, a yellow helmet with a visor similar to Nathan's apart from the jagged wings as if to represent lightning bolts, completing the transformation._

_**FAST AS LIGHTNING! YELLOW MYSTIC RANGER!**_

* * *

After everyone saw the transformation, he took out his Magi Staff, which extended and straightened the M into a proper crossbow.

"Nice!" the newly christened Yellow Mystic Ranger cheered as he pointed at the Zetsuborgs, "Now let's get morphematical at lightning speed!"

With that, he began firing several bolts of electricity at the Blue Judo Zetsuborg, blinding the beast and opening it up for a double slash attack from the other male Rangers.

"Wait, how are you able to fire so well with that thing?" the Red Mystic Ranger asked.

"Dude, it's the same principle as kicking a soccer ball" the Yellow Mystic Ranger explained, "All you have to do is aim…", he soon pointed his crossbow at the monster once more "…and shoot!", before firing a powerful bolt of electricity at the Zetsuborg, causing it to cry out in pain.

Meanwhile, Flora knocked down the Blue Judo Zetsuborg while Mermaid to immobilize the monster.

"Everyone!" Flora shouted as she landed near her fellow Precure while the Rangers rushed to the area.

"Let's finish this, Flora, Rangers!" Mermaid agreed.

"Allow me!" the Yellow Mystic Ranger declared "I summon the power of the garuda!" causing a magical electricity-like aura resembling a garuda to envelop him.

"Got it!" the Red Mystic Ranger stated before shouting "I summon the power of the phoenix!" to create his aura.

* * *

_As Flora lifted the Princess Perfume into the air, the red jewel on the front turned a bit._

_**EXCHANGE! MODE ELEGANT!**_

_Once more, she inserted the Dress Up Key into the Princess Perfume and began spraying the area to switch her to Mode Elegant. After performing a courtesy, she and the Yellow Mystic Ranger stood side-by-side before Flora clapped her hands to create a ring of flowers and for the tip of the Yellow Mystic Ranger's crossbow to charge up. _

_**DANCE, FLOWERS!**_

_She then began to circle her hands as the flowers gathered, afterwards they soon immediately unleashed a blast of floral and electrical energy towards the Zetsuborg._

_**PRECURE! FLORAL TOURBILLION!**_

_**MYSTIC GARUDA BOLT!**_

_As the blast began to reach the White Judo Zetsuborg, the Red Mystic Ranger flew right into the beam as he prepared his sword as he charged towards the monster and unleashed a fiery horizontal slash._

_**MYSTIC PHEONIX SLASH!**_

_He soon used the added electrical energy to the damaged monster, leaving the surge of flowers to finish the White Judo Zetsuborg off, causing it to spout "Dreaming…" as it exploded in a burst of flowers, fire, and electricity. The Red Mystic Ranger landed right beside Flora as she once more performed a courtesy while the Yellow Mystic Ranger snapped his fingers._

"_Good day…"_

"_Checkmate!"_

* * *

_Meanwhile, as Mermaid lifted her own Princess Perfume into the air, the red jewel on the front turned a bit._

_**EXCHANGE! MODE ELEGANT!**_

_After switching into her Mode Elegant, the blue Precure soon raised her hand elegantly. As she turned to her right, the Green Mystic Ranger ran beside the Cure as he began to cast a spell._

_**MAGI STAFF! VINE POWER!**_

_Once more, the Green Mystic Ranger cast the vine trap, leaving the Princess of Flowers to clap her hands to create a ring of bubbles._

_**SURGE, SEA!**_

_She then began to circle her hands as the bubbles combined into a ring of water, before she unleashed them in a tower of aquatic energy._

_**PRECURE! MERMAID RIPPLE!**_

_As the blast began to reach the Blue Judo Zetsuborg, the Green Mystic Ranger surfed within the torrent as he prepared his axe as he leaped forward and hit the monster with a lunging axe swing._

_**MYSTIC MINOTAUR CHOP!**_

_He soon hits the monster dead on, leaving the burst of water and vines to finish the Blue Judo Zetsuborg off, causing it to spout "Dreaming…" as well before blowing up in a burst of flowers and leaves. The Green Mystic Ranger landed right beside Mermaid as she performed a courtesy while he snapped his fingers._

"_Good day…"_

"_Checkmate!"_

* * *

"Hmph, what an interesting bunch…" Shut noted, "I'll defeat you all next time!" The posh general soon left via a portal.

"Crap! Three straight loses in a row! Must be a fluke!" Close growled to himself as he did the same, "Next time, I'll win!"

_**OPEN! DOOR TO DREAMS!**_

After unlocking both victim's cages, Kisaragi decided to confront the five.

"Who are you all?" she asked them.

"We're the Power Rangers," the Red Mystic Ranger stated, "They're the Princess Precure."

Everyone soon smiled as the discipline committee member thanked them all before the girls left via leaping into the air, while the boys left via summoning their brooms and the Red Mystic Ranger in particular signaling Fire Heart to join them.

_**MYSTO AEROTAN!**_

This left her all alone with Pafu and Aroma, allowing her to smile after the battle was over.

"It's been a week…" Minami noted as the girls walked to the board, where only Kisaragi's flower was still in the side against Pafu.

"I'll talk to her one more time…" Haruka asked Minami.

"That won't be necessary…" the woman herself stated, surprising everyone. In a surprise turn of events, she walked up to the board and moved her flower to the other side. She soon reached out for Pafu, and finally gained the courage to pet her. "Thank you…" she said to the little fairy.

'It seems that she's finally starting to overcome her fear…' Minami thought to herself, remembering her cynophobia…'

"That's that…" she noted, "So then, she'll be under our care starting from today!" Everyone began to cheer as Haruka was relieved.

"Oi!" the girls heard someone call out. As they all looked at the window, they all spotted Nathan, Floyd, and Gary all with paint and woodchips on their uniforms along with a brand new doghouse.

"Had to pull an all-nighter on this one!" Floyd noted, "But thanks to Nathan and Gary, we were able to finish it just in time to hear the news!"

* * *

Later that afternoon, everyone decided to head to Root Core to celebrate. "That's great guys! Now you don't have to worry about Pafu or Aroma going away!" Claire congratulated.

"Yep! And plus we even found our third Ranger!" Haruka noted, "But I get the feeling like we're forgetting something…"

"Yeah…" Nathan noted before turning to the table…and looking at the blue mermaid symbol and the pink fairy symbol…

…

"Oh crap! The morphers and the perfume!" he cried out in a panic before slapping his own mouth shut

"Wait, what about the morphers?" Claire asked in confusion, causing the two Precure and Gary's seniors to tense up, "I thought that you gave Gary the morpher right? I mean, you couldn't have possibly have lost one of the most important things in all of Hope Kingdom, _right?_"

"Yeah about that…" Gary said as he began to explain, "Well, I was taking my usual evening jog when I found my morpher in the sand. Back then, I had no idea what it was and, after seeing the Rangers having similar phones, I thought that they might know something about it. Funny how things work out right?"

Claire soon glared at Nathan as she mouthed the words 'Oh you are in big trouble when aunt Cass hears about this…', causing the mage-in-training to pale in fear before gulping.

"Huh, a shooting star…" Kirara noted as she sipped a cup of hot chocolate in her room. "Something good is about to happen…" she noted as she looked at her desk, where the third Princess Perfume was along with a small box. 'I just hope that the sisters will like my birthday present…' she thought to herself as she checked the contents of the present… which were the two remaining Mystic Morhpers…

* * *

(SONG: Kanpekigu No Ne – Watarirouka Hashiritai)

_**/gu no ne/**_

The scene fades to a shot of the current collection of Dress Up Keys as it transitions into a story book of a chibi world of Princess Precures and Mystic Rangers

_**/dokoka e tsurete itte**_

_**BURIKI no uma ni note**_

_**futari de/**_

It starts with Haruka dreaming on a hill about becoming a fairy tale princess, picking some flowers before picking a pink flower

_**/GO GO LET'S GO ROMANSU/**_

Aroma, Pafu, Miss Shamour, and Fire Heart began to cheer as they pop onto the foreground

_**/kataomoi no DOORU wa**_

_**kotoba ni dekinai kara**_

_**setsunai/**_

Next, it cuts to a scene of her reading a book while Nathan is asleep under a tree.

_**/GO GO LET'S GO ROMANSU/**_

Chibi versions of the Mystic Titans join in on Aroma, Pafu, Miss Shamour, and Fire Hearts cheering as they appear.

_**/namida ga dechau**_

_**yowamushi da ne**_

_**anata no koto**_

_**omou tabi ni/**_

A panning shot of Nathan has him stargazing as constellations of the various mythological creatures pass him by

_**/tsuki no (tsuki no)**_

_**yoru wa (yoru wa)**_

_**itsumo (itsumo)**_

_**USAGI o sagashiteru/**_

When the constellation of Virgo appears, it changes into a version of Cure Flora. This confused Nathan as the real Haruka covers his eyes before leaning in and surprising him.

_**/gu no ne denai kurai ni**_

_**(HEY HEY HEY)**_

_**mahou o kakerareta mitai**_

_**zutto yume kara samenai no**_

_**koi wa hitorigoto/**_

It soon transitions into a shot of Haruka running through Noble Academy as the other Princess Precure join her one-by-one.

_**/gu no ne denai kurai ni**_

_**(HEY HEY HEY)**_

_**KOTENPAN ni suki nan desu**_

_**donna jumon o tonaetara**_

_**tsutawaru no deshou**_

_**kanpeki gu no ne/**_

The scene changes perspectives as the five Mystic Rangers, Aroma, Pafu, Miss Shamour, and Fire Heart the girls as they all began to rush to class.

_**(HEY HEY HEY HEY)**_

The group stops as they see Cassandra, Claire, Yui, Yuuki, and several more students are shown waiting for them

_**/gu no ne are ya kore ya de**_

_**(HEY HEY HEY)**_

_**mucha kucha ni suki nan desu**_

_**itsuka anata ni iwasetai**_

_**mairimashita nante**_

_**ogaeshi gu no ne/**_

It soon changes scenery to the hill from before as Haruka is shown running towards an unknown figure while Nate appears beside her whilst riding on Fire Heart. The scene finally ends as it's revealed to be a dream when Pafu, Aroma, Yui, and Nate are seed trying to wake up Haruka. When the girl opens her eyes, she sees the group and begins to glow red with embarrassment.

_**(gu no ne mo denee ze)**_

She shouts those last words as the others flee with smiles on their faces.

* * *

_**TIME TO LEARN THE NEXT SPELL!**_

_**"We still can't find the Princess Perfume or the other two Mystic Morphers!"**_

_**"Everyone, look at this fashion magazine."**_

_**"Wow! Kirara and the Blueskye Sisters are on the cover!"**_

_**"The're so cute! Kirara is so popular, and the Blueskye Sisters are so talented! It's amazing!"**_

_**"Wait, are those...?!"**_

_**"Yeah, it's the Perfume and the Morphers!"**_

_**"Does that mean we found the third Precure and our two remaining Rangers?!"**_

_**GO! PRINCESS PRETTY CURE: MYSTIC LEGENDS! **_

_**FLUID AS THE SEA! THE PRINCESS OF THE STARS AND THE GRACEFUL MERMAID**_

_**"Princesses of majesty! Magic beyond belief!"**_

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Hey guys, Hacker here! Wow...uploading a pretty late chapter at almost 3 in the morning... I must mad...**_

_**Anyway, as you can see from the previous two chapters I had to do some re-writing in order to remove the references to the old EoT and make it it's own thing, and the same goes for this one. Originally, there was going to be a part where some of the male students mentioning the events going on in that fic, but it was soon cut. Speaking of, I'm gonna try and shoot for an early-to-mid July release for the reboot. However on a somber note, earlier this week we lost the streamer Desmond "Etika" Amofah after he took his own life on June 19, 2019. Honestly, even if he never touched anything Power Rangers or Precure to my knowledge, I am dedicating this long, long overdue chapter to him as my way of saying "Thanks for all the smiles that you've given me and thousands of others around the world." Rest in piece buddy, rest in piece.**_

_**With that said, look forward to next chapter where finally Kirara makes her Precure debut alongside our next Ranger to join the crew. Until next time, this is HackerEX logging off! See ya!**_

_**R.I.P**_

_**Desmond Amofah**_

_**1990 - 2019**_

_**"No bitch niggas"**_


	4. Spell 4

_**_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Precure or Power Rangers, they are owned by Toei and Hasbro respectively**_**_

_**_**This chapter has been revised since: 7/24/2020**_**_

* * *

_**LAST TIME…**_

_**During the school's usual cleaning period, Pafu and Fire Heart unintentionally getting caught by the students and, while the boys were able to narrowly avoid having the rest of the boys dorm asking questions, the girls found themselves in a situation where they needed to get everyone's approval in order to allow the little fairy to stay with them in the dorm. However thankfully, Gary Bolt, who had found one of the lost transformation items, decided to assist the girls in convincing the girl's dorm and, although there was some light contention, succeeded. However, when Dysdark attacked once more, a new general named Shut had arrived…**_

* * *

It's breakfast time and our heroes were having lunch in Root Core. However Haruna, as per usual, was kind of out of it at the moment.

"Ugh!" she groaned, "Where's the Perfume and the Morphers!"

"We've looked all over the school and the forest already" Minami stated, "We can't find it..."

"Yeesh, you think that devices like this would just stick out, but nope!" Gary, the newest edition to the Power Rangers, complained.

"Maybe someone picked it up like Gary" Claire suggested before shooting Aroma a glare, "Of course we wouldn't be having this problem if _someone_ kept their eye on the chest..." After she found out that Aroma was the one who lost the devices and not Nathan, the assistant was never going to let the bird fairy live that down.

As Claire continued to read her magazine, Haruka noticed the three on the cover. "Oh, it's Kirara! She's on this month's cover!" she noted, "She's so cute! She's been a fashion model ever since elementary school."

As the two Precure gathered around, they noticed two girls alongside the young model. They were about 15-16 with the left girl having black hair with pink highlights and green eyes while the right girl was a bit taller with long red hair and blue eyes.

"Who are they?" Nathan asked Claire. "Oh, those two are the Blueskye sisters, two of the biggest rising stars in the entertainment industry" she explained, "The one on the right is Ariel Blueskye, a pretty popular vlogger, while the shorter of the two is Amelia Blueskye, aka the superstar DJ known as DJ Butterfly!"

"Oh that's her?!" Gary gasped, "Wow, I love her music!"

"Guess that explains why I saw Kirara's name on that list of new students…" Claire noted as she examined the three, causing everyone to scream in surprise.

"Wait, look-roma!" Aroma shouted as they spotted three familiar objects in their hands.

"The Princess Perfume?!/Mystic Morphers?!"

* * *

(SONG: Power of the dream – lol)

_**/Donna ni tooku tooku hanarete itatte  
Shinji tsudzukete ireba**_

_**Nee hora naitenai de kao wo agete  
Issho ni mae ni susumou/**_

As a transparent version of the title begins to float to the right, it shows the Princess PreCure and the Mystic Rangers in their civilian identities before the Mystic Spell Seal appears with the symbol of the Hope Kingdom in the center as the title emerges

_**/Doushite shita wo muite  
Koboshita namida wo mitsumeteru no/**_

It soon transitions into a shot of Nathan reading a spell book as Fire Heart began poking his head into the book, leading him to spot the other Mystic Rangers doing the same as the various mystical creatures appear around them as silhouettes.

_**/Kyou dame demo kitto ashita tte  
Shinjite aruite ikou/**_

Next, Haruna is shown walking to school as Minami and Kirara walk towards her alongside Pafu and Aroma.

_**/Te wo sashinobete kureru hito ga ite  
Warai aeru hito ga ite/**_

It soon jumps to showcase the villains as the Three Dusketeers stand menacingly alongside Morticon, Necrolai, and Korrag before an army of Morlocks and Zetsuborgs

_**/Ima kono sekai wo kaeru hodo no  
Chikara ga umarete iku/**_

Cassandra, sensing the looming threat, stretched out her hand to create a spell seal to summon forth the heroes as they transform into the Princess PreCure and the Mystic Rangers.

_**/Donna ni tooku tooku hanarete itatte  
Shinji tsudzukete ireba/**_

Soon, the heroes began to combat the forces of darkness with their unique abilities, Cure Flora gracefully using her punches against Close and a small army of Hydiax, Cure Mermaid trapping several Zetsuborgs and Morlocks with her aquamancy whilst fighting Shut, and Cure Twinkle using her Precure Twinkle Hummimg to take down Lock and his battalion of mooks.

_**/Everything is for you for you  
Yoru ga akete mou asahi wa noboru/**_  
Next, the Green Mystic Ranger began using a binding spell against a few Zetsuborgs and Morlocks, allowing the Pink and Blue Mystic Rangers to team up and combine their spells to destroy them, the Yellow Mystic Ranger was shooting down a few flying kaijin with his Mystic Staff, and finally the Red Mystic Ranger was engaged in a swordfight against Koragg.

_**/Osorenai de mayowanai de  
Egaita yume kanae ni ikou/**_

As Necroli summons forth a large monster arrives onto the battlefield, the Mystic Rangers leap into the air and transform into the Titan Megazord and use the Ancient Power, Mystic Spell Seal finisher to defeat the kaiju. The Titan Megazord soon turns its back on the beast as it exploded in a ball of flames.

_**/Nee hora naitenai de kao wo agete  
Issho ni mae ni susumou/**_

A final shot as the eight heroes leap into the air alongside Pafu, Aroma, and Fire Heart before the Mystic Spell Seal appears behind him, quickly changing them into their alter egoes.

* * *

_**SPELL 4: FLUID AS THE SEA! **_**_THE PRINCESS OF THE STARS AND THE GRACEFUL MERMAID_**

* * *

"Perfume is a hot item…" Haruka read as the group examined the magazine.

"No wonder we couldn't find it…" Minami noted, "Maybe she also found the remaining morphers as well…"

"What should we do?" the Princess of Flowers sighed.

"We'll have them become heroes-pafu!" Pafu suggested. "This fierce aura emanating from the photographs! They'll be fine heroes!-roma" Aroma noted as he looked at the three.

"Kirara and the Blueskyes will become heroes?!" Haruka shouted with glee, "That's too amazing!" "Heh, why not?" Nathan noted, "Plus with the remaining symbols, we only need to find those attuned with the mermaid and pixie…Not to say that you're not needed Minami…" "It's fine…if anything, it'll be great to have a second water user on hand."

After a little while, Minami and Floyd spotted Haruka, Nathan, and Gary peeking into a door.

"What are you doing?" he asked the trio, quickly causing themeto get scared accidentally.

"That scared me!" Haruka said, "Well, I'm so nervous!"

As she peered back into the window, she spotted Kirara studying in peace. However, when she turned around, Nathan was nowhere to be found.

"Uhh Haruka?" Gary noted as he pointed at the mage-in-training, who had casually walked into the classroom

"Yo! It's nice to meet you madam!" Nathan greeted the model, as shocked everyone that Nathan Flareheart, the school's resident weirdo, was talking with a literal celebrity like she was a regular student.

"Good day, what's up?" Kirara greeted casually.

"Sorry about my friend disturbing you…" Floyd apologized as he walked in alongside Minami, "I'm Floyd Grayson, a second year, and the two people with me are Minami Kaido and Nathan Flareheart."

"G-Good day!" the other two hastily greeted as she rushed to the three.

"They're…" Minami said before she got interrupted by the model.

"I know at least two of them, they're the ones that were late for the entrance ceremony, right? That was pretty funny…" This made the two leaders cringe with embarrassment, before they introduced themselves.

"Haruka Haruno?" she noted, "That's two 'Harus!', so I guess that makes you HaruHaru then!"

"Phtf, Haruharu?" Gary snickered, "I guess that makes you almost like a JoJo, especially considering how bizarre this adventure this has been…what's next? Masked heroes jumping through time itself?"

Minami then she stomped on the soccer player's foot, not changing the smile on her face, As Garry massaged his foot, Minami gave Kirara the magazine cover from before, completely ignoring the boy hissing in pain.

'Scary...' Nathan noted as he took a few steps away from the blue Princess Cure.

"There's something we want to ask you" she asked, "Do you have any time?"

"I'm thinking about something right now, so no…" Kirara declined, surprising everyone.

"I see…well how about we talk about this during lunch?" Minami suggested, only to shot down again.

When they try to suggest again, she tells them straight to their faces…

"You're persistent"

…causing gasps from a lot of the students. "I'm sorry…" Minami apologized.

"We'll try again after school…" Gary said after his foot was mostly fine.

"Sure, sure…" the model dismissively said as the five left the classroom.

However after their classes were finished, they found that Kirara was not at the classroom.

"Hey, where's Amanogawa?" Haruka asked the others.

"I got no clue…" Nathan stated, "Maybe she's back at her dorm room?"

"She always leaves right after for work…" one of Kirara's classmates told the group. "We tried inviting her to join us after school, but she always refused…" her friend added in.

"I see, then do you know where she works?" Floyd asked politely.

"Well she does head into Yumegahama a lot after school…" the student noted.

* * *

As the five heroes, along with Pafu and Aroma, were taking the bus to Yumegahama, they decided to talk for a little while.

"This is the first time I've ever been to Yumegahama!" Haruka told the others, "I can't wait!"

"Well you're gonna love this place!" the mage in training assured his friend.

"Indeed, I've haven't been able to go in a while because of my work" the 'Princess of the School' stated.

"I guess we'll take a look around the city while trying to find Amanogawa" the flower princess told the group before they arrived.

After searching through several parts of the city, visiting a local park, going by a large fountain, and even visiting a local fashion shop, the group end up at a local donut truck run by a man wearing a horrible Hawaiian shirt and frazzled hair.

"Wow! The Yumegahama specialty!" Haruka cheered, "Marble Frosted Donuts!"

"Ahh! Nate! Good to see you again!" the man said as he spotted the mage-in-training, "What can I do for my best customer?"

Nathan soon stepped up with a bunch of money, "I'll be take a dozen of your finest donust!" he said with a huge grin on his face.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that…" he noted before bringing out a fresh batch of donuts, "…because I was saving this particular batch just in case you decided to drop by!"

"Thanks Toby!" he thanked the man before everyone sat down.

As everyone marveled at the donuts, they all noticed Minami, who was more wide-eyed than amazed.

"What's wrong?" Floyd asked.

"I've never had these before…" Minami admitted, causing Nathan and Gary to reel back in horror.

"Did I... I say something wrong?" the 'Princess of the School' ask the two _shell-shocked_ Rangers.

"I don't even know you anymore…" the young mage-in-training stated with confusion and fear in his voice.

"Minami, have you really never had a donut before?" Floyd asked, confusing Minami further.

Reluctantly, she soon nodded as the mage-in-training quickly recovered, "Alright, let's fix that!" he happily said as he gave her a sugar donut, which she enjoyed much to the boy's delight.

That's when they noticed Kirara posing a cameraman and several workers were following her.

"Nice smile!" the photographer said as he took another photo of her.

"Found her!" Haruka said as she sat down and the young soccer player noticed a familiar object on the table.

"The Perfume!" he exclaimed.

* * *

"Curse you Precure, Power Rangers…" Close growled as he walked through the town, "I can't have the remaining three awaken…" "Time for a break!" one of the managers called out. This signaled everyone to rest up while Kirara gave a large sigh.

"Hey!" Kirara heard as she turned to see a familiar red-headed girl running towards her.

"Ariel!" she cheerily greeted as the younger of the Blueskye sisters was rushing towards her.

"What brings you here?" the model asked the vlogger.

"Nothing much, just wanted to come by and say hi" she answered.

However as soon as she asked this, a large Camera Zetsuborg came from out of nowhere, towering over the two remaining crew members.

"Oh come on!" Nathan shouted in annoyance.

_**ZETSUBORG!**_

"Why?!" Haruka demanded from Close.

"Found you!" the Dysdark general shouted with delight.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Kirara growled, glaring at the general, "What's with you?"

However, Close had other prioritiess as he stared at the Perfume on her table. "You! Hand over the Perfume!" the punk rock general demanded.

"The Perfume? You mean this?" she asked, holding up the device.

"Come on guys!" Aroma shouted as the five heroes nodded in agreement, noting that there were no people watching.

"Ready?" Haruka and Nathan asked their team mates, who responded with a loud "Ready!"

"It's morphing time!"

* * *

_As Haruka and Minami prepared their Dress Up Keys, their clothes had transformed into an energy construct._

"_Precure! Princess Engage!"_

_They soon inserted the keys into the Princess Perfume, filling it up with a pink-colored liquid and a blue-colored liquid respectively. They soon began to spray the bottle on themselves and around the area as their clothes and hair changed into their proper form._

_**PRINCESS OF THE FLOURISHING FLOWERS! CURE FLORA!**_

_**PRINCESS OF THE CRYSTAL CLEAR SEAS! CURE MERMAID!**_

* * *

_Meanwhile, the boys had all opened their Mystic Morphers and pressed the button on the side to change them into its wand form, inputting the Spell Code before performing the motions_

"_Magical Source, Mystic Force!"_

_**GALWIT MYSTO RANGER!**_

_This caused a magical seal with five insignias to appear in the sky. Then, as a projection of a red firey being, a tree-like minotaur, and a yellow knight descended from the seal and appeared before the boys, Nathan, Floyd, and Gary leaped into the air and into the seal, creating their ranger outfits. Finally, their helmets were formed, completing the transformation._

_**STRONG AS A TREE! GREEN MYSTIC RANGER!**_

_**FAST AS LIGHTNING! YELLOW MYSTIC RANGER!**_

_**FEARSOME AS FIRE! RED MYSTIC RANGER!**_

* * *

Once all five heroes landed, Kirara was slightly confused by what just happened. "Huh?" she said plainly, "Something else popped up."

"I don't believe! The Heroes of Yumegahama are here!" Ariel excitingly exclaimed.

"Precure, Power Rangers…" Close growled, "So you're here!"

_**ZETSUBORG!**_

As the camera kaijin tried to slam his fist into the heroes, the five simply leaped away before the two Cures and the Red and Green Mystic Rangers delivered a powerful cross-attack, knocking the monster down.

"Are you two alright?" the Yellow Mystic Ranger asked Kirara, who was more than a little amazed by this turn of events, and Ariel, who was elated.

Once the Zetsuborg started to get up, the Yellow Mystic Ranger quickly took out his Magi Staff and pulled back the guard.

"How about I give you a little extra juice!" he declared he lifted the staff into the air, allowing a lightning bolt to strike it and change the staff into its crossbow mode. He soon fired several blasts at the monster.

However when the camera-based monster fired it's shutter, both the Yellow Ranger and Cure Flora were knocked back before the Red Ranger, on the back of an arriving Fire Heart, and Cure Mermaid.

"We'll attack from the front and the back!" Mermaid told them while the Green Ranger held the Zetsuborg in place with several vines.

Once the monster was restrained, both Cure Flora and the Yellow Ranger prepared themselves for a special attack.

"I summon the power of the garuda!"

* * *

_As Flora lifted the Princess Perfume into the air, the red jewel on the front turned a bit._

_**EXCHANGE! MODE ELEGANT!**_

_Once more, she inserted the Dress Up Key into the Princess Perfume and began spraying the area to switch her to Mode Elegant. After performing a courtesy, she and the Yellow Ranger stood side-by-side before Flora clapped her hands to create a ring of flowers and for the tip of the Yellow Ranger's crossbow to charge up. _

_**DANCE, FLOWERS!**_

_She then began to circle her hands as the flowers gathered, afterwards they soon immediately unleashed a blast of floral and electrical energy towards the Zetsuborg._

_**PRECURE! FLORAL TOURBILLION!**_

_**MYSTIC GARUDA BOLT!**_

_This blast soon finished the Camera Zetsuborg off, causing it to spout "Dreaming…" as it exploded in a burst of flowers and electricity. Cure Flora then she once more performed a courtesy while the Yellow Ranger then turned his back on the monster and snapped his fingers._

"_Good day…"_

"_Checkmate!"_

* * *

"I won't give up!" Close growled as he escaped, allowing the five heroes to rest up.

"Uh…do you have a minute?" Flora asked Kirara, as the five heroes walked towards her.

"W-What?" she said in confusion.

"Flora and I are the Princess Precure, while the three helmeted ones are the Power Rangers" Mermaid said as she introduced the group, "That perfume you have is something important for our fight."

"I see…" Kirara noted, "I found it at the Academy along with two phones, so I thought it was a present." She then turned towards Ariel, "You still have one of them, right?" she asked the vlogger.

"Yeah…" she noted before taking out a Mystic Morpher from her pocket, "I remember that you gave me and my sister these for our birthday a few days ago…"

"Right now, there are some pretty bad people coming here…" the Red Ranger told the two in a heroic tone, "That's why, if I'm not intruding, we'd like for you two and your sister to please join our cause…"

"I don't know…" Ariel said as she looked away for a bit, "I know that you probably see something in this in me, but this is kind of too sudden…what do you think Kirara?"

"I'll give it back, then" the model responded, handing the item back to the pink Princess Cure.

"Eh?" Flora said in surprise.

"If I hold onto it, then the monsters will pop up again, right?" Kirara noted, "I don't have the time to deal with them…" She soon left the group, who were left stunned.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

* * *

_EYECATCH 1: The three Princess Cures pop out of their Princess Perfumes before they spot Pafu brushing her hair while Aroma, Fire Heart, and the Mystic Rangers watched. As Claire helps put on the fairy's tiara; the camera transitions to show Pafu with twin braids before the Go! Princess Precure logo appears._

_EYECATCH 2: Unmorphed, the five Mystic Rangers raise their morhpers into the air, causing a rainbow light to surround the girls before the camera focuses on the blue part of the rainbow and reveal the Blue Mystic Ranger holding her staff. She soon unleashes a torrent of water at the screen to reveal the Power Rangers Mystic Force logo before the other Rangers and the Princess Precure join him for a group pose._

* * *

"Well we go the Perfume back, and we at least talked to our potential Blue Ranger…" Haruka noted before sighing loudly in Root Core, "…but what is this awkward feeling?"

"I know…" Gary groaned, "But I'm kind of worried that Ariel might turn us down too…"

"Either way, I feel like Amanogawa should be a Precure!" the flower princess said as she stared at the magazine, "I can't really explain it, but I got a feeling that this might work out…"

_Elsewhere, a young boy with grey frosted tips sneezed hard. _

_"Rex, are you alright?" a young woman with long purple hair asked him. _

_"I don't know…" he said, "I feel like someone just said something I usually say…" _

_"Gee, ain't that a little specific…" a girl with white hair noted with a snarky attitude, earning a glare from the boy._

As Claire flipped through the pages of her copy of the magazine, she noticed an advertisement for a fashion show.

"What's this?" Claire pondered, getting the attention of the others.

"Looks like there's a local fashion show in town, why don't we check it out!" Haruka suggested after the assistant showed everyone the advertisement, before Aroma noticed something familiar.

"Hey, it says that Ameila's going to be doing music for the fashion show-roma!" the fairy gasped.

"That's great! If we can, maybe we'll be able to convince both sisters to become Power Rangers!" Gary realized.

"Alright, time to get some tickets!" the young girl declared.

* * *

After arriving to the venue where the fashion show was held, they could not help but marvel at how large the arena was.

"So big!" the Princess of Flowers shouted in disbelief.

"Yup, it really makes getting those night passes worth it, right everyone?" Gary asked everyone as the boys arrived to the scene ."Yeah… I guess having friends and family in high places does have it's perks…" Nathan chuckled.

"We'll be with you until you're satisfied, Haruno…" she told the group.

Meanwhile, inside the arena itself, Kirara and several more models were preparing for the upcoming showcase.

"10 minutes until showtime!" a stagehand called out.

As Kirara mentally prepared herself for the show, she noticed a Dress Up Key in her make up kit, one was yellow in color with stars printed on it.

'This…' she thought as she picked it up, '…looks pretty sweet.'

After a little while, everyone had gathered into the arena as a loudspeaker began to fire.

"The Starry Sky Fashion Show will now begin" the loudspeaker declared as the lights turned on both the stage and showing the various models' names and faces were shown on screen, earning a cheer from the crowd.

Afterwards, the models then came out from a large door and began to pose while walking down the catwalk, with Kirara giving a wink to the heroes.

"We shall have a 15 minute break…" the loudspeaker told the audience before another set of lights shined on a DJ platform where Amelia waved to the crowd, "So until then, please enjoy some tunes from our guest, DJ Butterfly!"

"Woah! It's Ameila-roma!" Aroma shouted as she to play some music for the crowd while the models rested up.

* * *

This signaled Haruka to walk into the halls where Kirara and Ariel were talking to each other while walking.

"Huh? Haruharu?" the model realized.

"Oh, hi there Haruka!" Ariel greeted.

"Amanogawa! Ariel!" the Princess of Flowers greeted.

"So, you decided to come see the show right?" the young vlogger asked.

"Yup! I even brought something for you guys!" she answered as she brought out a box of donuts for the three to enjoy.

After getting some drinks, the three sat down as Kirara ate her donut. "So good!" she cheered, "I can go all out for the second half now!"

"That's great!" both Ariel and Haruka said.

"I've been preparing for today" the model told the girls as she brought out a notebook with some notes written on it.

"So that's what she was thinking about earlier…" the pink Princess Cure said as she remembered the last time they asked her in class.

"Yeah, you must have been working hard at this…" Ariel noted as she looked over the model's notes.

"I want to make today's show a success, an aim for an even bigger stage next time!" Kirara told the two with a smile on her face.

"You're thinking about the next show already?" Haruka questioned.

"Of course!" the model reassured her, "Tomorrow after today, and then the day after tomorrow! The model, Kirara Amanogawa, will become even more famous!"

"What a fabulous dream! I'm sure you can do it!" Haruka noted before Ariel began checking her phone.

"Huh…would you look at that…" she chuckled.

Confused as to what the young girl meant, Ariel then showed the video which was just captured footage of the Precure and the Rangers fighting against the Zetsuborg with the title "Heroes of Yumegahama Real Fight" on it.

'So she was recording our fight this whole time?' the flower princess pondered, sweat beginning to form on her brow, 'I hope she didn't catch us transforming into our hero forms…' the girl hoped.

"You know, after the Red Ranger asked me if I could join, I've been doing a little bit of soul searching…" the vlogger noted as she put her phone away, "And honestly, I don't think I have what it takes…"

"Really?!" both Kirara and Haruka.

"Yeah, even since our mom died, I've feel like Amelia's been working herself to the bone just to make ends meet. She's tried her best to keep me safe when we were young and I'm thankful for it. But…" she told them before bowing her head, "…sometimes, I wonder if I'm holding her back from being the best. I mean, she's fierce, bold, and hardworking, and me… I'm just a shy little girl with a camera. That's why if I see them again, I'm gonna give this back..."

"That's not true!" Haruka told her, "You're not holding your sister back! I'm sure that you asked her sister, I'm sure that she'll tell you that she's just as proud of your achievements!"

"How would you know?" Ariel questioned.

"Because I have a little sister of my own; she may be a little much to handle, but I wouldn't trade her for the world. Ariel, you may not be as big as your sister, but all you have to be is just… yourself…" This was enough to make the girl smile as she thanked the princess.

"So Haruka?" Kirara asked her, "What's your dream?"

However before the young Cure could answer, Kirara was called back for the second set. "Sorry, I gotta go!" the model apologized as she quickly finished the donut, "Thanks for the donuts!"

"Uhhh, thanks for the tea!" Haruka shouted, before she and Ariel were left behind.

"Sooo… do you mind if I join your friends in watching the fashion show?" the vlogger asked, hoping to break the awkward silence.

* * *

Back with the model, she began to wear the yellow Dress Up Key around her neck before walking out on the catwalk where the heroes plus Ariel were watching while Amelia was providing musical accompaniment.

"She's amazing…" Haruka said in amazement, "Amanogawa is already chasing after her dream far ahead of me…"

"Yeah, she's just like a bright star shining in the night sky…" the young vlogger noted as she recorded the fashion show.

"Okay…I'm up next…" a young model told herself.

"No, I'm up!" a voice said before Close appeared behind the young model.

"Show me your dream!" he declared as he peered into the girl's dream...

"_I won!" she cheered as she had won an unknown beauty paegent._

"I'll lock that dream in a cage of despair!" the punk rocker declared.

_**CLOSE YOUR DREAM! GO, ZETSUBORG!**_

Suddenly, the lock around his neck leaped at the boy and created a cage around him, leaving behind a large feminine Zetsuborg with large blonde hair and a simple green dress on the stage.

_**ZETSUBORG!**_

As the entire crowd began to panic, Kirara recognized the lock-like face on the monster.

"Again?!" both she and Ariel shouted as Minami recognized it right away.

"A Zetsuborg!" Minami declared.

"You're kidding me, even here?!" Nathan growled.

"Wha?! Who the hell are you?!" the young DJ demanded from Close, but he did not listen.

"Alright you two; hand over the Perfume and the Morpher!" he growled at the model and the DJ as the Model Zetsuborg tried to grab at the girls, only to receive a double punch from an arriving Flora and Mermaid along with a triple elemental attack from the Power Rangers.

"Woah, they're here again?!" Kirara said in shock.

"The Perfume is right here-roma!" Aroma told the model.

"That parrot just talked!" Kirara gasped before realizing, "Oh wait, they're supposed to talk… but I've seen this puppy at the dorms before…"

"I'm not a puppy. I'm a Royal Fairy-pafu!" Pafu corrected her, causing her to be shocked by hearing the puppy talk.

"That's fine!" Close growled at the five heroes, "I don't care who has it. Just hand it over!"

"Not if I can help it freakazoid!" the Red Mystic Ranger Ranger mocked as he and Fire Heart launched a torrent of flames at the Model Zetsuborg. The giant fashion monster tried to swat the dragon out of the air, but missed, allowing the heroes to perform a slew of counter attacks.

"How about we shake things up!" the Green Mystic Ranger declared as he slammed his axe on the ground, causing a shockwave to topple the Model Zetsuborg.

That's when the Model Zetsuborg began firing the black balls at the tips of her hair at the heroes, forcing them to either dodge or deflect the balls. However this left them wide open as the Model Zetsuborg smacked them aside, even knocking the Red Ranger off of Fire Heart.

"Ha! I can't be losing all the time ya know?" Close taunted as everyone began to struggle to get right back up.

Ariel could not help but see this stage crumble before hearing someone call out for help. As she tried to search through the rubble, she found her sister trapped between some debris.

"Sis!" she cried out as she rushed towards the rubble and tried to pry it off.

"Gah… what are you doing here Ariel? Get out of here! Save yourself!" the elder Blueskye sister told her.

"NO! I'm not leaving you!" she told her before she tried her best to save her. 'Come on Ariel, you can do it…' she thought to herself, 'You just have to believe in yourself!'

As Kirara spotted Ariel trying to save her sister, she began to clench her fist in anger of what Close was doing.

"Hey! That's quite enough!" she shouted at the Dysdark general in an attempt to catch his attention.

"I have no business with you anymore" Close dismissed.

"How dare you screw up this important show and hurt my friends…" she growled.

"You think I care about that!?" the Dysdark general taunted.

When Ariel heard this, she began to clench her teeth as she suddenly felt a strange power before noticing several torrents of water burst from underneath her, causing the debris that was holding her sister to loosen and free her along with lightly flooding the stage apart from the catwalk.

With her sister free, Ariel turned towards her sister contemplating on what to do next.

'Alright, enough's enough...' the vlogger mentally groaned. "Sis, get out of here…" she told her sister.

"What?!" Amelia gasped before the younger of the two ran off without a word.

"What are you…Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" the DJ cried out as she chased after her sister.

Meanwhile both Ariel and Kirara charged at the Model Zetsuborg before the former somehow launched a large wave of water to distract the monster, allowing the latter to get to the controls of the crane and cover the monster in a large sack.

"That's too crazy-roma!" she told the two.

"I know! I know!" Ariel shouted back before she realized something. 'Wait, how did I move that water?' she thought.

"What the…?" Amelia gasped aloud after seeing this display of magic, "What did my sister just do?"

"Do you know how we can beat him?" Kirara asked the fairies before the bird noticed the yellow Dress Up Key and a glowing blue tailfin mark on Ariel's hand.

"How dare you screw with me!" Close roared as the Model Zetsuborg shouted with rage.

"It's because you got in the way of my dream/you hurt my family…" both girls stated.

"Dream? Family? That isn't much anyway!" he taunted.

"It is!" they snapped back.

"Kirara Amanogawa's dream is to twinkle bright just like the starry sky!" the model declared while the vlogger said her own version, "And in the name of the sea, I, Ariel Blueskye will right wrong and triumph over evil…" With those words, both girls soon pointed at the general with a fierce look in their eyes, "…and that means you!"

This caused both the key and the morpher to shine brightly, catching their attention as Ariel opened up the device to see the transformation Spell Code light up.

"Huh?" Kirara said.

"That's definitely the Dress Up Key and the mark of the blue Mystic Knight-roma!" Aroma noted.

"Why do you have it-pafu?" the dog fairy asked in confusion.

"Give it to me then!" Kirara demanded, surprising Aroma as she asked him to hurry up.

After he gave her the Perfume, the two girls nodded towards each other as they prepared to transform.

* * *

_As Kirara prepared her Dress Up Key, her clothes had transformed into an energy construct._

"_Precure! Princess Engage!"_

_She soon inserted the key into the Princess Perfume, filling it up with a yellow-colored liquid. She soon began to spray the bottle on herself and around the area as her clothes and hair changed into their proper form. Her Precure form her outfit consisted of __a white dress with yellow fabric folded over it, a tutu-shaped skirt, white thigh-high boots, orange gloves with pointed cuff held by an orange band, and a pair of white pointed sleeves worn under the shoulder. Her hair had also grown, being held down by fluffy yellow scrunchies into a pair of puffed pigtalis, along with a red ombre on top and a pair of star earings, a gold tiara with a star in the middle and fabric on each side._

_**PRINCESS OF THE TWINKLING STARS! CURE TWINKLE!**_

* * *

_Meanwhile, Ariel transformed her morpher into it's wand form and pressed the buttons before performing the motions._

"_Magical Source, Mystic Force!"_

_**GALWIT MYSTO RANGER!**_

_This caused a magical seal with five insignias to appear in the sky. Then, as a projection of a blue mermaid descended from the seal and appeared before the girl, Ariel leaped into the air and into the seal, creating her ranger outfit, which differed slightly from the boys since she had a similar blue outfit and cape, but now the colored part ended in a skirt and white pants. Finally, a blue helmet with a visor shaped like a tailfin formed itself, completing the transformation._

_**FLUID AS THE SEA! BLUE MYSTIC RANGER!**_

* * *

Now with their transformation was complete, Kirara confidently declared "That dream you cruelly locked in your cold cage! I shall reclaim it! I hope you're prepared!"

"Now let's see you can stand up to our waves!" the newly christened Blue Ranger taunted as she took ahold of her Magi Staff, which didn't transform for some reason.

"More heroes?!" Close roared in disbelief.

"Amanogawa!" Flora cheered.

"Cure Twinkle, and the fourth Mystic Ranger!" Mermaid said in relief.

"Nice one guys!" Gary complimented as he pumped his fist.

Finally, Nathan began to smile underneath his helmet, 'Looks like you've made your choice…' he noted

_**ZETSUBORG!**_

As the Model Zetsuborg began rushing at the two new heroes with a flurry of attacks, both Cure Twinkle and the Blue Ranger dodged the monster's attacks with relative ease. Twinkle then leaped into the air before knocking the Zetsuborg's hands away with a pair of kicks before kicking the monster's head in and landing on the crane. However before the monster could focus on the yellow Cure, a large torrent of water splashed it before seeing the Blue Ranger focusing her magic on the water surrounding the catwalk.

"What are you doing?!" Close berated the Zetsuborg as it tried to push away the torrent of water in vain.

"Alright, here I go…" Twinkle told herself as she ran up the crane before leaping off and hitting the Zetsuborg with a flying side kick, knocking it into the water.

"No matter what you do, I'll defeat the Precure and the Power Rangers!" Close declared.

"Sorry, but that won't be happening…" Twinkle stated.

"Now's your chance!" Aroma called out, "Release the power of the Precure and the Knights-roma!"

"We know" the 'Princess of the Stars' told him, "I saw it before, right Ariel?" The Blue Ranger nodded as she declared before lifting her Magi Staff into the air and creating a watery mermaid-like aura around her.

"I summon the power of the mermaid!"

* * *

_As Twinkle lifted the Princess Perfume into the air, the red jewel on the front turned a bit._

_**EXCHANGE! MODE ELEGANT!**_

_Once more, she inserted the Dress Up Key into the Princess Perfume and began spraying the area to switch her to Mode Elegant, which the solid yellow parts of her dress grew in length before gaining a long yellow layer, along with three scalloped layers of purple, light purple, and white fabric._

_After performing a courtesy, the Blue Ranger appeared right beside her before flooding the area before the yellow Cure focused her hands on the star-shaped marking on her dress._

_**TWINKE, STARS!**_

_After creating a large yellow star, Twinkle launched it right at the Zetsuborg._

_**PRECURE! TWINKLE HUMMUNG!**_

_As the star flew towards the monster, the Blue Ranger created several orbs of water before launching them in a burst of aquatic energy._

_**MYSTIC MERMAID SPLASH!**_

_That was enough to finish off the Zetsuborg, causing it to spout "Dreaming…" as it exploded in a burst of stars and water. Twinke then once more performed a courtesy while the Blue Ranger then turned his back on the monster and snapped her fingers._

"_Good day…"_

"_Checkmate!"_

* * *

"I lost again?! Impossible!" Close roared with annoyance.

"Oh poor Close…" a new female voice teased the general, causing everyone to be confused as a new portal appeared. From this portal came a black feminine created with large bat-like wings, large teeth, leather gloves, and a large skirt around her waist.

"Necrolai…" Close growled in annoyance. "Come come now, why so glum?" the now named Necrolai chuckled as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Who's that?" Kirara asked the bird fairy.

"That's Necrolai, the Queen of the Vampires!" Aroma said with despair in her voice.

"Ahhh! So these are the Princess Precure and the current Mystic Knights?" Necrolai noted as she examined the seven heroes one by one, "How disappointing… but that's not why I'm here…" Confused, the heroes questioned Necrolai's motives before turning towards Close. "Madam Dysdark is calling for you…" the Vampire Queen informed the Dysdark general, who merely grumbled to himself before walking towards her. "Thank you for your compliance…" she said to the punk rock general. "Consider yourselves lucky Precure, Rangers..." she taunted, "You were lucky that I wasn't sent here to kill you all. Regardless, the next time we meet…I won't be so merciful…"

With those words, Necrolai disappeared with Close, leaving the heroes, the fairies, and the dragon alone with in the arena.

"Woah…" Flora stated as Mermaid and the three male Rangers went to her while the Blue Mystic Ranger and Twinkle celebrated their victory.

"Alright, with that out of the way… use the Dress Up Key to unlock the cage-roma!" Aroma informed the two after shaking off the initial fear from Necrolai's appearance.

"I think I get it…" Twinkle noted before unlocking the cage.

_**OPEN! DOOR TO DREAMS!**_

This caused the damage created during the battle to be reversed, changing the whole arena to be restored back to it's initial state. "

Everything's back…" the Blue Mystic Ranger noted.

"But I guess the show can't go on" Twinkle sighed as she put her hands on her hips.

"Ariel!" Ameila called out as the two noticed her sister run up to her and glomp her.

"Amelia?!" the Blue Mystic Ranger gasped as the latter geeked out at the sight of her sister's new suit, "I can't believe that you're now a Power Ranger!"

As Twinkle shook her head at the sight of the two siblings, a quick burst of energy changed them back to normal. That's when they noticed the others as they changed back into their civilian identities.

"Haruharu! Everyone!" Kirara said in surprise as the two sisters were quite surprised at the sight of these heroes.

"So you guys are the Precure and the Power Rangers…" Ariel noted as she remembered how familiar the Red Mystic Ranger sounded.

"Guess that explains why you came talking to us…" Kirara retorted to her fellow hero.

"Yeah, and it looks like all eight heroes are here now…" Floyd noted as the Blueskye sisters looked at their Mystic Morphers.

"Well then, I hope we can get along well…" Amelia replied as both she and Ariel bowed with respect.

"Yeah, let's all do our best together!" Haruka said as she gave her fellow Precure a smile, prompting everyone else to smile…

…

"Eh? That's not happening!" Kirara denied, causing everyone's smiles to immediately break.

"Look, I'm glad that you and Amelia are going to become Power Rangers now, but I just took care of that guy since he was interfering with my show." She then took out her little notebook, "Don't think badly of me, but I got a pretty full schedule tomorrow. So I got no time to be a Precure…"

"Here…" she said as she gave back the Perfume back to Haruka.

"Well then, please take care of Ariel and Ameila okay?" she said to Nathan before leaving them all behind. They reacted accordingly…

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

* * *

(SONG: Kanpekigu No Ne – Watarirouka Hashiritai)

_**/gu no ne/**_

The scene fades to a shot of the current collection of Dress Up Keys as it transitions into a story book of a chibi world of Princess Precures and Mystic Rangers

_**/dokoka e tsurete itte**_

_**BURIKI no uma ni note**_

_**futari de/**_

It starts with Haruka dreaming on a hill about becoming a fairy tale princess, picking some flowers before picking a pink flower

_**/GO GO LET'S GO ROMANSU/**_

Aroma, Pafu, Miss Shamour, and Fire Heart began to cheer as they pop onto the foreground

_**/kataomoi no DOORU wa**_

_**kotoba ni dekinai kara**_

_**setsunai/**_

Next, it cuts to a scene of her reading a book while Nathan is asleep under a tree.

_**/GO GO LET'S GO ROMANSU/**_

Chibi versions of the Mystic Titans join in on Aroma, Pafu, Miss Shamour, and Fire Hearts cheering as they appear.

_**/namida ga dechau**_

_**yowamushi da ne**_

_**anata no koto**_

_**omou tabi ni/**_

A panning shot of Nathan has him stargazing as constellations of the various mythological creatures pass him by

_**/tsuki no (tsuki no)**_

_**yoru wa (yoru wa)**_

_**itsumo (itsumo)**_

_**USAGI o sagashiteru/**_

When the constellation of Virgo appears, it changes into a version of Cure Flora. This confused Nathan as the real Haruka covers his eyes before leaning in and surprising him.

_**/gu no ne denai kurai ni**_

_**(HEY HEY HEY)**_

_**mahou o kakerareta mitai**_

_**zutto yume kara samenai no**_

_**koi wa hitorigoto/**_

It soon transitions into a shot of Haruka running through Noble Academy as the other Princess Precure join her one-by-one.

_**/gu no ne denai kurai ni**_

_**(HEY HEY HEY)**_

_**KOTENPAN ni suki nan desu**_

_**donna jumon o tonaetara**_

_**tsutawaru no deshou**_

_**kanpeki gu no ne/**_

The scene changes perspectives as the five Mystic Rangers, Aroma, Pafu, Miss Shamour, and Fire Heart the girls as they all began to rush to class.

_**(HEY HEY HEY HEY)**_

The group stops as they see Cassandra, Claire, Yui, Yuuki, and several more students are shown waiting for them

_**/gu no ne are ya kore ya de**_

_**(HEY HEY HEY)**_

_**mucha kucha ni suki nan desu**_

_**itsuka anata ni iwasetai**_

_**mairimashita nante**_

_**ogaeshi gu no ne/**_

It soon changes scenery to the hill from before as Haruka is shown running towards an unknown figure while Nate appears beside her whilst riding on Fire Heart. The scene finally ends as it's revealed to be a dream when Pafu, Aroma, Yui, and Nate are seed trying to wake up Haruka. When the girl opens her eyes, she sees the group and begins to glow red with embarrassment.

_**(gu no ne mo denee ze)**_

She shouts those last words as the others flee with smiles on their faces.

* * *

_**TIME TO LEARN THE NEXT SPELL!**_

"_**C'mon Kirara! Please be a Precure!"**_

"_**Then would you like to see how busy I am?"**_

"_**That's great! I'd love to spend some time with you guys! Especially for saving me and helping my sister out!"**_

_**GO! PRINCESS PRECURE: MYSTIC LEGENDS!**_

_**EVERCHANGING AS THE WIND! THE PRINCESS PRECURE AND THE FREE-SPIRITED SPRITE! **_

_**"Princesses of majesty! Magic beyond belief!"**_

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Hey guys, Hacker here!**_

_**Sorry about the pretty big hiccup there. I originally uploaded this back on the 31st when it was almost 4 in the morning and didn't even bother to check to see if it was the right one. I apologize for that and I will try my best to at least see if I uploaded the right chapter before publishing it. **_

_**Anyhow, back to the actual chapter, n**__**ot much else to say here except that I am still amazed that this fic is by far the longest when it comes to Power Rangers and Precure crossovers, and I have all of you to thank for it. Speaking of crossovers, **__**_**after almost three chapters with mostly Go! Princess characters, I decided that it's high time we bring in two familiar cast members from Mystic Force with some changes as to fit the story, along with some cameos from the EoT crew.  
**_**_

_**_**With all that said, we're currently two chapters away from Spring Carvinal, which will be interesting considering that the Power Rangers characters in this fic, even if they're kind of a mix between their Ranger and Sentai counterparts. However, before then, we got one more Ranger to introduce before we get the Zord battles. **_**_

_**_**So until next time, this is HackerEX logging out! See ya!**_**_


	5. Spell 5

_**LAST TIME…**_

_**After an arduous search, our heroes were able to locate the whereabouts of their missing transformation items, only to find them in the hands of the model Kirara Amanogawa, as well as the Blueskye Sisters Ariel and Amelia. They tried to talk to Kirara at school, but they came at an inopportune time, prompting them to wait until she was free after school…only to find her not there. When they went to the town of Yumegahama outside of Noble Academy, they ended up not only talking to Kirara, but also got to meet Ariel, the younger of the two Blueskye sisters.**_

_**When they visited a fashion show where the sisters and Kirara were, Close had arrived and attacked the place with yet another Zetsuborg created from one of the models. As the Rangers and Cures fought against the Model Zetsuborg, Kirara and Ariel had awakened to their potential as heroes. However, after the battle, Kirara strangely gave Haruka back the Princess Perfume and Dress-Up Key…**_

* * *

As the two Cures were practicing their ballet at Root Core, Aroma and Pafu were talking with the three male Rangers about what transpired last night. "Kirara Amanogawa!" he complained, "How dare she return the Perfume and Key!" "Well at least we got our fourth Ranger now, plus her sister seemed to be interested in joining up too…" Nathan noted as he was brushing Fire Heart, a routine that he had done ever since the dragon grew to about half his size.

"She's working quite hard at school and at her job…" Floyd noted as he was doing some of his homework. "But…" Haruka said as she remembered the battle between the Model Zetsuborg and the duo of Cure Twinkle and the Blue Mystic Ranger, "Kirara as Cure Twinkle was so cool! It's like she became a real star princess!" "Not to mention how well she worked with Ariel after she became the Blue Ranger…" Garry noted as he began to juggle a soccer ball. "That may be true…" Clair, who was fresh off of cleaning the bookshelves, noted. "Plus they all have such an amazing dream!" Haruka said, "They're so wonderful!"

"Well you better get to work on convincing Kirara to become a Precure…" Nathan stated as he put the brush away after he was done grooming the dragon. Confused, Haruka soon saw Nathan point at the crystal ball where they spotted Kirara on the school roof along with several other students.

* * *

(SONG: Power of the dream – lol)

_**/Donna ni tooku tooku hanarete itatte  
Shinji tsudzukete ireba**_

_**Nee hora naitenai de kao wo agete  
Issho ni mae ni susumou/**_

As a transparent version of the title begins to float to the right, it shows the Princess PreCure and the Mystic Rangers in their civilian identities before the Mystic Spell Seal appears with the symbol of the Hope Kingdom in the center as the title emerges

_**/Doushite shita wo muite  
Koboshita namida wo mitsumeteru no/**_

It soon transitions into a shot of Nathan reading a spell book as Fire Heart began poking his head into the book, leading him to spot the other Mystic Rangers doing the same as the various mystical creatures appear around them as silhouettes.

_**/Kyou dame demo kitto ashita tte  
Shinjite aruite ikou/**_

Next, Haruna is shown walking to school as Minami and Kirara walk towards her alongside Pafu and Aroma.

_**/Te wo sashinobete kureru hito ga ite  
Warai aeru hito ga ite/**_

It soon jumps to showcase the villains as the Three Dusketeers stand menacingly alongside Morticon, Necrolai, and Korrag before an army of Morlocks and Zetsuborgs

_**/Ima kono sekai wo kaeru hodo no  
Chikara ga umarete iku/**_

Cassandra, sensing the looming threat, stretched out her hand to create a spell seal to summon forth the heroes as they transform into the Princess PreCure and the Mystic Rangers.

_**/Donna ni tooku tooku hanarete itatte  
Shinji tsudzukete ireba/**_

Soon, the heroes began to combat the forces of darkness with their unique abilities, Cure Flora gracefully using her punches against Close and a small army of Hydiax, Cure Mermaid trapping several Zetsuborgs and Morlocks with her aquamancy whilst fighting Shut, and Cure Twinkle using her Precure Twinkle Hummimg to take down Lock and his battalion of mooks.

_**/Everything is for you for you  
Yoru ga akete mou asahi wa noboru/**_  
Next, the Green Mystic Ranger began using a binding spell against a few Zetsuborgs and Morlocks, allowing the Pink and Blue Mystic Rangers to team up and combine their spells to destroy them, the Yellow Mystic Ranger was shooting down a few flying kaijin with his Mystic Staff, and finally the Red Mystic Ranger was engaged in a swordfight against Koragg.

_**/Osorenai de mayowanai de  
Egaita yume kanae ni ikou/**_

As Necroli summons forth a large monster arrives onto the battlefield, the Mystic Rangers leap into the air and transform into the Titan Megazord and use the Ancient Power, Mystic Spell Seal finisher to defeat the kaiju. The Titan Megazord soon turns its back on the beast as it exploded in a ball of flames.

_**/Nee hora naitenai de kao wo agete  
Issho ni mae ni susumou/**_

A final shot as the eight heroes leap into the air alongside Pafu, Aroma, and Fire Heart before the Mystic Spell Seal appears behind him, quickly changing them into their alter egoes.

* * *

_**SPELL 5: EVERCHANGING AS THE WIND! THE PRINCESS PRECURE AND THE FREE-SPIRITED SPRITE**_

* * *

A bit later, Haruka saw Kirara sitting on a bench on the school roof, drawing some dress designs on her notebook. 'Alright, I can do this…' the Princess of Flowers said to herself. "Amanogawa!" she said as she greeted the model. "You sound weird…" Kirara said as she had noticed how Haruka had stuttered.

This caused the girl to quickly lost her composure for a moment before regaining it. "I have something to ask you!" she asked, but Kirara knew what the question was. "You want me to become a Precure that badly?" she correctly guessed. "Y-Yeah!" Haruka said, "You just have to be our super helper, something like that…" "Nope…" Kirara answered, which saddened the pink Princess Cure.

"Look, you gave me some snacks during the show and helped my friend gain the courage to become a Power Ranger, right?" Kirara reminded her, "It's not like I don't like you Haruharu, but unlike Ariel I don't exactly have a lot of free time to become a super heroine. I'm trying to give it my all to become a model." Haruka tried to persist as the model closed up her sketchpad, "Okay, if you just won't give up, then why don't you guys try following my schedule for a while?"

The Princess of Flowers was confused, "Once you do that; then you'll understand why I chose to turn down your offer…Isn't that right, o powerful Mystic Rangers?" She soon turned around as she saw Nate and Gary peeking behind a corner. "Crap, she saw us!" the soccer player said as the two boys quickly came out of their hiding spots.

"I told you two that eavesdropping on their conversation would be a bad idea…" Floyd noted as he walked towards the two. "Okay, this might have not been my brightest plan, but hey, it worked right?" Nathan quipped as he gave a weak shrug. Kirara soon smirked as she grabbed Haruka and began running as they rushed out of the building. "Come on you two! Hurry up!" she shouted as two of the male Rangers quickly ran as fast as they could, leaving the third to shake his head as he watched them leave.

Thankfully, as they had some athletic training due to soccer training, or Clair's favorite method, running for your life from an angry vengeful dragon after a prank gone wrong, the boys were able to keep up with the girls as Minami, Yui, and Clair spotted from above.

* * *

Soon, they arrived to Yumegahama by bus as Kirara signaled the three hereos to hurry up. "Oh I forgot, here's today's schedule" she said as she handed the young Princess Cure the little yellow book she had written on the night before.

As the three looked at the book, they soon checked the current list. "Let's see, lesson at the gym…one, two, three magazine shoots? Then an interview? Then a fashion show's audition at night?!" "Yeah, it's a lot but considering what her occupation is, its fine…" an unknown voice said as Haruka turned to find Amelia walking alongside them. She was wearing a simple black and pink hoodie underneath a shirt with a butterfly along with some jeans and sneakers.

"Eh? Amelia?!" Haruka gasped as the potential Pink Ranger smiled at the trio. "Oh, hey there Amelia" Kirara greeted casually, "Glad you could make it…" "You say that as if I wouldn't show up…" she joked as the younger of the two Blueskye sisters joined the group. "So, you're ready to impress?" the DJ asked the model, who responded with a yes. "You know that Bororo Boisne's gonna love what you have in store for you!" Amelia said as she noticed the confused looks of the two Rangers. "Oh, he's a world famous fashion designer by the way…" she told them.

"This is ridiculous!" Haruka said as she read through the entire schedule in shock. "That's why superstars like us are always in a rush!" Amelia teased as the three heroes followed the two to the gym, where Ariel was waiting for them. "Hey sis! Hey Kirara!" she greeted, "Glad you could make it!" As the group came a bit closer, she soon noticed that Haruka, Gary, and Nathan were also a part of the group. "Oh, hey there guys!" she said, "I didn't know that you guys were coming today…"

Haruka soon gave a smile as they watched Kirara perform some posing practice from within the gym. "Nice pose Kirara!" Amelia cheered. "Wow! She's so cool!" Haruka said while Ariel was recording the whole thing. "Would you like to try this?" the instructor asked Haruka before this caused her attempts ended in the humor for the Rangers and the girls.

* * *

The next stop was one of Kirara's many photo shoots, this one being for a magazine run by Fairy Drop. "So the magazine shoots are held here?" Nathan asked Ariel as he looked around the studio. The vlogger soon nodded as the group looked at some of the pictures of Kirara.

"This one's a bit off…" the model noted. "Really?" Haruka asked, "You look really cute in all of the photos!" "I don't think that's the point…" Amelia noted, "It's not just her that has to look cute, it's also about the clothes she wears." "It's all because of my pose" Kirara explained.

After they left the studio, Haruka noted "We have to get to the next shoot. We have no time for the gym!" "Then we'll cancel that and run to the next studio" Kirara as she broke into a run, causing the others to try and keep up.

Pretty soon, they had gone through a lot of her schedule, helping out with her photo shoots, trying to compile the various autographs she made for her fans, etc.

* * *

Afterwards, the trio from Noble Academy fell flat as Toby noticed how tired the group looked to be. "You alright kids?" the donut shop asked in concern. He didn't get an answer as the man noticed Kirara and Amelia buy a few donuts off of him. "Keep the change Toby, you deserve it…" the DJ noted as the model gave the donuts to the tuckered out trio. "Here you guys go…" Kirara offered, "We got some time before the audition, let's eat!" "G~ladly!" Nathan said as he quickly grabbed a red frosted donut and bit into it.

As the group began to eat by the fountain, the two groups began to converse with one another. "So, when you were saying that your dream was to become like your father…was he also a Power Ranger?" Ariel asked as she remembered what he had said to her the night before. "Not exactly…" Nathan said as he looked at the pendant around his neck, "He was well known by everyone for his honor and his valor, leading the original Mystic Knights through countless battles without fear…"

"It's because of him and the other Knights that made me want to become just like them… a brave wizard to protect the innocent" He soon looked at his Mystic Morpher, causing the other four to do the same, this soon caused the four to make a silent oath to follow before the future Pink Ranger realized something.

"Hey, about the original Mystic Knights…what happened to them?" Amelia asked in curiosity. "Sadly, many of them died in battle, with only my mom and Miss Shamour as the only survivors. As for my dad…I don't know. I was a baby when the war began" he admitted, "Mom told me that he stayed behind to fight one of Dysdark's generals, Morticon, and keep him out of the human world. After that, she decided to live in this world since she thought that I would be safer here…"

"Anyway, since you guys obviously want me to become a Power Ranger so badly, how do I become one?" the DJ asked, making the unofficial leader of the group begin to ponder for a moment. "Well…it's kind of a case-by-case thing…at first I thought I just had to believe in magic in order to transform but that didn't work. However, once I found my courage, I was able to finally become the very thing I dreamed of becoming." he admitted, "The same goes for Gary over there. At first he couldn't transform but then…he found something worth believing in…" "So I just have to find something to believe in?" Amelia noted as she turned to the conversation between Haruka and Kirara.

* * *

"It's amazing how you have a full schedule each day…" the Princess of Flowers noted as she remembered how much work they saw her go through. "Do you understand now?" Kirara noted as Haruka nodded, "I understand how you really love modeling, Amanogawa. It's almost like my own dream or Nathan and the others…" This made her smile as she turned towards the two male Rangers talking with the Blueskye sisters.

"Oh yeah, I never got to hear about your dream last night…" Kirara realized. "My dream?" Haruka asked, "I-It's to be a p-princess!" "A princess? Didn't that already come true?" the model wondered, "I mean, you became the Princess Precure, right?" "That's true…" Haruka noted, "But I don't really feel it yet, like I'm not doing enough."

This made the model reach out towards a large billboard that displayed a woman with long honeyblond hair wearing a white vest and long pleated skirt. "I don't think I can reach it just yet either…" Kirara admitted, confusing Haruka as she looked towards the billboard. "You mean supermodel Stella?" Haruka guessed. "She's my mom…" the model told her, shocking her. "Eh?!" Haruka cried out, catching the attention of the Rangers as Kirara began to think back to her childhood.

* * *

_FLASHBACK (Kirara's POV):_

"_My mom is my star, always sparking bright" she explained as a very young Kirara watched her mother waltz on the catwalk before turning towards her daughter and smiling. The scene soon changes to a montage of young Kirara training to become a model as he completed her first catwalk._

"_When I found out she was a model, I made it my dream too…" Kirara noted as the young girl was able to complete her first walk, which made both her and her mother very happy. It soon jumps to two years ago were she showed her mother her first magazine cover, "I applied to join an agency, and then they actually accepted me. Heck, that was how I met Amelia and Ariel… I also enrolled into Noble Academy because it was my mom's alma mater."_

* * *

"I see…" Haruka noted as she felt like the girl's admiration for her mother was much like Nate did for his parents. "My mom's been in Boisne's show. That's why I'm pumped for this audition." She soon got up with a determined look as she declared, "I will definitely pass!"

She soon looked to the group, "Come on, let's go." The others soon smiled as they joined the model. "Thanks for the donuts Toby!" Kirara said as she thanked the foreigner with a smile before reaching their destination; the fashion audition. As the boys waited outside, Haruka and the Blueskye sisters soon watched as a French man with grey hair tied in a ponytail, a black suit and red tie, shades, fingerless gloves, and a white cat in his arms.

"I'm Boisne, a designer" the man introduced himself as he strike a pose, "I hope you show how bright you all are. Choose the right outfit that will make you shine the brightest!" "Shine?" Kirara pondered, something Haruka spotted as the girls began to step forward one-by-one, each one being turned down by the eccentric designer. 'Wow, he's a tough customer…' Amelia noted as Kirara stepped upto the plate, showcasing her usual charm. 'Nice reaction!' Haruka cheered as they awaited the man's response, to which it was…

"NO! SOMETHING IS STILL MISSING!"

"One more time!" he demanded as the girls went towards a large showcase of clothes.

* * *

"I thought you were cute enough…" Haruka noted as Kirara was searching through a rack of dresses. "But Boisne wasn't satisfied so I have to do more to impress him" the model pointed out as she searched for a dress. "What am I missing exactly?" she asked the Blueskye sisters who were confused…until both Ariel and Haruka remembered how Cure Twinkle looked and had a very, very loud epiphany. "What is it?" Kirara asked as the two girls soon smiled.

"Stars! It's all about the stars!" Haruka said hurriedly as she went towards a table with various jewelry displayed on it, "The dress you had when you became a Precure! I saw them sparkling!" "What? What does she mean by back then?" Amelia asked in confusion as Ariel quickly explained the situation to her before going to help the Princess of Flowers pick out some jewelry.

Kirara on the other hand instantly knew what her fellow heroes were talking about and went to get a yellow star on the table. Haruka also saw this and was about to reach for it when she saw Kirara get it with a smile. "Alright, let's make you shine!" Amelia said as the girls helped dress the model to impress.

As the group returned, Kirara soon introduced herself as she walked forward in an outfit that greatly resembled her Precure dress. "Good day" she greeted as Boisne was clearly impressed by the girl. "Star princess…" he said happily while the girls were happy with the results…

* * *

"So, you'll know what the guy thinks in a few days from now?" Nathan asked as he tried his best to steer Fire Heart. It was late in the day and the boys figured that it would be a lot faster for them to simply fly Kirara and Haruka back home on the broom and Fire Heart respectively.

"Thanks for today…" Kirara said to Haruka, who was riding on the back of Fire Heart with Nathan, "Thank you for your advice, too…That saved me…" "No way!" Haruka reassured her, "I'm sure you'll pass Amanogawa! Right boys?" "Yeah girl, you got it!" Gary cheered as the model turned towards the mage. "Hey, if I can make it as a Mystic Knight, I'm really sure that you can pass the audition…"

"Hey, you have it easy Mr. Magician" she said, "But even still, I did my best. But I guess I went above and beyond because of you guys, especially you Haruharu…" This confused the Princess of Flowers as Kirara continued, "I have to thank you somehow, but I'm not becoming a Precure." "Yeah, but I really want you to join us!" Haruka childishly insisted, "But I understand though…you're putting into your dream, just like Gary with his soccer career, or the sisters achieving their dreams, and Nate keeping his family's legacy…"

"That's why I'm really sorry for bothering you" she said as she bowed in apology to the model, "I'll do my best at becoming a true princess too. We'll be cheering you on!" "Come on girls, it's almost curfew!" Nathan reminded them, "So it's time to step things up!" The dragon knew what that meant and began flying as fast as he could back to the school night, Kirara was flipping through her notes as she stared at the starry sky. "Well, I guess this is for the best…" she told herself.

Meanwhile, at the Blueskye residence, Amelia was staring at a letter sitting on her table. "Something to believe in huh?" she asked herself as she stared at a few posters for singers like MakoP, Kira Fold, and many more before setting her eyes at a photo of a younger Ariel and Amelia standing alongside an older woman who seemed to be a mix between the two girls.

* * *

_EYECATCH 1: The three Princess Cures pop out of their Princess Perfumes before they spot Pafu brushing her hair while Aroma, Fire Heart, and the Mystic Rangers watched. As Claire helps put on the fairy's tiara; the camera transitions to show Pafu's hair combed into a pony tail before the Go! Princess Precure logo appears._

_EYECATCH 2: Unmorphed, the five Mystic Rangers raise their morhpers into the air, causing a rainbow light to surround the girls before the camera focuses on the pink part of the rainbow and reveal the Pink Mystic Ranger holding her staff. She soon unleashes a gust of wind at the screen to reveal the Power Rangers Mystic Force logo before the other Rangers and the Princess Precure join him for a group pose._

* * *

The next day, Kirara was going through her daily life when she heard Haruka call out to her. "Good day!" she greeted. "Haruharu!" she said happily. "I bought the magazine!" the Princess of Flowers said as she ran up the stairs, "Your outfit was so cute!" "Really?" she asked before remembering, "Oh right! That was during the shoot…"

"Haruka!" Clair called out as she and Floyd where just below the stairs, "It's time for your lessons Haruno!" Floyd reminded. "Sorry! Gotta go!" Haruka said as she left. "Come on, even though I haven't know a lot about ballet, even I know that those movements ain't right" Kirara heard Nathan say. "But she is getting better…" Minami told the mage-in-training. "I'll do my best!" Haruka said as the model left and began sketching a new dress design on her desk, but was not satisfied.

After trying her best to come up with a brand new design, she decided to sleep it off. "Oh wow, good day…" Minami noted as she saw how tired the model was. "Good day…" Kirara said. "I heard from Haruno and Flareheart…" she noted, "How did the audition go?" "I haven't heard back from them yet…" the model stated as she walked past the 'Princess of the School'.

"Well that explains why you're so frustrated…" Kirara heard as she turned to find Floyd standing there along with Amelia and Ariel. "Guys, what are you doing here?" she asked them. "Oh come on Kirara, can a girl just check out the school where their best friend is studying at…" Kirara soon sighed, "So, what was it that I heard about you being frustrated?" the DJ asked as she tilted her head in a curious manner.

Kirara soon sighed as she said, "Haruharu is a really weird girl…" This confused her, "I told her that I wasn't becoming a Precure, and yet she accepted it so easily. I mean, everyone else in class isn't like her, not even someone like Nathan or Gary…and the former is, from what I heard, a pretty big goofball himself. " "I guess so…" the DJ noted, "I haven't known her for long, but even I'll admit that I've never met anyone like her." "It's kind of throwing off my rhythm…" Kirara admitted as she noticed the puzzled look on the two student council members.

"Honestly, I can understand where you're coming from…" Minami noted, "She's definitely different…" Kirara soon sighed, "You two, Minamin, Floflo…" "Floflo?" Floyd asked in confusion as she walked away. "You're Minami Kaido and Floyd Grayson, so I'll call you Minamin and Floflo…right?" 'And yet you just call Nathan Nate…' the Green Ranger thought to himself.

* * *

In the sky, Close was being accompanied by Necrolai after the stunt he pulled at the fashion show. "Great…now I've got a babysitter…" the Dysdark general groaned, "And it's someone not as cool as Morticon or even him…" "Oh hush now…" the vampire queen growled, "You should be glad I'm not bringing this up with Dyspear…"

As they landed on a nearby building, Close soon spotted an elementary school student reading his math book. "Let's see…the Pythogorean theorem…" the student noted as Necrolai decided to gaze into the boy's dream as her pupils began to glow. In his dream, he was wearing a labcoat with a large match problem written in chalk behind him. "I've solved the unsolvable problem!"

"Think you won't mess this one up?" Necrolai taunted as Close growled. "Grah! Watch me!" the general roared, "I'll lock that boy's dream in a cage of despair!"

_**CLOSE YOUR DREAM! GO, ZETSUBORG!**_

As he began to create his Mathematician Zetsuborg, Necrolai decided to summon some minions of her own. "Come forth Hidiacs! Rain havoc on this world and bring it's citizens to the brink of despair!" From the shadow of a large Zetsuborg in a labcoat and glasses came several brown creatures with light armor and grotesque faces.

Floyd soon heard his Mystic Morhper go off as he answered the call. "Hello?" he asked. "Minami, Floyd, come quick!" Clair cried out, "We got another Zetsuborg, and this time he's not alone!" "Not alone?" Minami asked in confusion as Ariel soon ran towards the two. "Trouble?" she asked as he nodded. "Come on, let me show you a little trick…" he told his junior as he changed his morpher into it's wand mode and pressing a code.

_**GALWIT MYSTO AEROTAN!**_

From there, two large white hovercrafts with red thrusters tipped with gold appeared before the group. Upon further inspection, Ariel noticed that the ones summoned had both blue and green handles. "These are the Mystic Racers, something we unlocked a few days ago while we were looking for the Perfume and the Morphers" Floyd explained as he got on. "You coming?" he asked the vlogger who nodded as she got on the Racer and soon the two flew off, leaving Kirara and Amelia to watch.

Back with the Mathematician Zetsuborg, he was about to attack, Haruka and Gary were rushing to get some of the civilians to safety while trying to fight off the oncoming Hidiacs. Nathan and Fire Heart on the other hand, distracted the kaijin as they flew around and blasted fire on the monster. Pretty soon Floyd and Ariel arrived on the scene as the former rammed his Mystic Racer into the large monster.

"Alright everyone…" Nathan said as the six prepared their transformation items, "It's morphing time!"

* * *

_As Haruka and Minami prepared their Dress Up Keys, their clothes had transformed into an energy construct._

"_Precure! Princess Engage!"_

_They soon inserted the keys into the Princess Perfume, filling it up with a pink-colored liquid and a blue-colored liquid respectively. They soon began to spray the bottle on themselves and around the area as their clothes and hair changed into their proper form._

_**PRINCESS OF THE FLOURISHING FLOWERS! CURE FLORA!**_

_**PRINCESS OF THE PRINCESS OF THE CRYSTAL CLEAR SEAS! CURE MERMAID!**_

* * *

_Meanwhile, the four had all opened their Mystic Morphers and pressed the button on the side to change them into its wand form, inputting the Spell Code before performing the motions_

"_Magical Source, Mystic Force!"_

_**GALWIT MYSTO RANGER!**_

_This caused a magical seal with five insignias to appear in the sky. Then, as a projection of a red firey being, a tree-like minotaur, a yellow knight, and a blue mermaid descended from the seal and appeared before the quartet, Nathan, Floyd, Gary, and Ariel leaped into the air and into the seal, creating their ranger outfits. Finally, their helmets were formed, completing the transformation._

_**STRONG AS A TREE! GREEN MYSTIC RANGER!**_

_**FLUID AS THE SEA! BLUE MYSTIC RANGER!**_

_**FAST AS LIGHTNING! YELLOW MYSTIC RANGER!**_

_**FEARSOME AS FIRE! RED MYSTIC RANGER!**_

* * *

"So, those are the heroes that have been giving you a hard time?" Necrolai noted as she stared at the collected group, "They don't look all that impressive…and I thought you said that there were three of those Precure?" "Hey vampire lady!" the Red Ranger called out with a smirk, "Do you believe in magic? Because we're here to put on a show you'll never forget!"

_**ZETSUBORG!**_

The Mathematician Zetsuborg soon roared as the group prepared themselves for battle, all the while the Hidiacs began to converge on their location. "What are these things?" the Yellow Ranger asked the leader. "Hidiacs, to put it bluntly, these are the cannon fodder of Dysdark's army" the Red Ranger explained.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kirara was showing Amelia the dorms as the latter noticed a letter in his back pocket. "So, why were you and your sister actually here?" Kirara asked, "Because you wouldn't be with Floflo if this was a normal visit…"

The DJ soon sighed as she decided to take out the letter, "Turns out that we were given a recommendation for a scholarship here a year ago. I wanted to take up the offer, but I didn't know if I was ready." She soon began to look down as she continued, "I mean, this was one of the hardest schools to get into and yet, I was being given a free pass to attend the classes just because of who I am, rather than what I've done. I want to"

"Come on, it can't be that bad…" Kirara noted, "You've done a lot for you and your sister and I'm sure that your mom would be ecstatic about you attending Noble Academy!" "But I feel lost without her guidance" Amelia noted as she began to reminisce, "Back when we used to live in California, I was a completely different person. I used to be a complete troublemaker, cheerful, flirty, and always dating anyone I found cute. This always caused a lot of arguments to burst from my mom and me, even after Ariel was born…"

She soon began to tear up, "But one day, when we were out shopping, a car came barreling towards us and…and…" Kirara soon began to comfort her friend, "Sometimes I think it's my entire fault that she died…" "But that's why you worked your ass off to achieve your dream as a DJ!" Kirara noted, "To give people someone to look up to and help spread positivity to the world." As said DJ turned to the model with a surprised look….

"I'm Shirogane, the dorm manager"

Shirogane came out of nowhere, shocking the two. "Wow, you scared us…" the model noted. "There's a phone call for you" the dorm manager told Kirara as she walked away, leaving the DJ to her thoughts. As she looked at the letter in her pocket, she soon began to think about what her sister said on the day that she became a Power Ranger.

* * *

_FLASHBACK:_

"_It's because you hurt my family…and in the name of the sea, I, Ariel Blueskye will right wrong and triumph over evil…and that means you!"_

* * *

"Heh…I guess we really are sisters after all…" she told herself as she looked at the glowing butterfly mark on her palm, "Because there's no way that I'm letting anything happen to her!"

"Yes, I'm Amanogawa…" Kirara said on the phone. "Hello, Miss Kirara…" the voice of Boisne said, surprising the girl. "Congratulations, my star princess…" He soon gave those two words that Kirara was happy to hear.

"You passed!"

After putting down the phone, both she and Amelia nodded to each other as they rushed out towards the battlefield; where Flora was flying straight for the Mathematician Zetsuborg, left foot stretched out for a flying side kick. However the monster merely created an equation that blocked the Princess Cure's path as the numbers fell amongst the countless others that was littering the park.

"Just what the heck are we supposed to do to stop this thing?" the Yellow Ranger complained as he shot down a few Hidiacs. As another wave of them was coming for him, the Yellow Ranger groaned as he shouted "I summon the power of the garuda!"

With his crossbow powered-up, he aimed right for the squadron and let loose.

_**MYSTIC GARUDA BOLT!**_

This soon destroyed the hoard of Hidiacs as the other Rangers did their best to fight back. "We can't get close at all! Not to mention we have to use some of our ranged attacks on the Hidiacs…" Flora noted as she leaped back to Mermaid, who was combining her water powers with the Blue Ranger. "We have to somehow hit the main body!" Mermaid noted before spotting several numbers fall from the sky.

"More of them!" Flora cried out as the Green Ranger arrived and used his magic to create a burst of vines to protect the girls. "Over here!" Mermaid shouted as the Zetsuborg summoned more numbers at her location, allowing Flora and the Red Ranger to come in for an attack.

_**MYSTIC PHEONIX SLASH!**_

However, the monster saw this coming and used it's powers to block both attacks. "Mermaid, Blue!" Flora shouted as the former came in for a spinning kick, while the latter used her special attack.

_**MYSTIC MERMAID SPLASH!**_

Unfortunately, the Mathematician Zetsuborg grabbed Mermaid and used her to swat away the attack, sending it right back at her before flinging the blue Princess Cure right into her team mate. "Everyone-pafu/-roma!" Pafu and Aroma gasped as Fire Heart flew in and saved his 'brother' from getting hit with another attack from the monster. "Thanks bud…" the Red Ranger groaned as he clutched his sides.

"Ha! To think that you kids were supposedly a threat…" Necrolai laughed with glee. "Yeah…looks like this'll work" Close agreed, "Where's the third!?" "She's not coming!" Flora stated, "She has her own precious dream!" "That's perfect!" the two generals said with glee as Close ordered the Mathematician Zetsuborg to eliminate the fatigued heroes.

The monster complied as it launched another math attack whilst Kirara and Amelia ran through the city. Back with the heroes, Flora and Mermaid were able to knock away the Mathematician Zetsuborg's chalk, but it soon used a triangle ruler and a protractor to toss the girls into the other Rangers. Soon the Hidiacs began to swarm them and hold up the heroes as the monster began to step forward, ready to end them.

"Precure-pafu!/Rangers-roma!" the two fairies cried out. However as it got closer to the group, a huge gust of pink wind blew the monster and the mooks away. "Hey!" a voice shouted as Kirara and Amelia had arrived on the scene. "What are you two doing here-roma?!" Aroma asked before noticing the wand in the latter's hand.

"Give them to me!" Kirara said, "The Perfume and the Dress-Up Key!" "Didn't you say that you weren't becoming a Precure-roma!?" the bird noted. "That's true, I still want to be a top model…" Kirara noted, "However, it's thanks to my friend that I've found something equally important! That's why…"

"I want to become a Precure!"

This was enough for the bird fairy for her to give her the key and Perfume. "Ready?" Amelia asked as Kirara shouted "Ready!"

* * *

_As Kirara prepared her Dress Up Key, her clothes had transformed into an energy construct._

"_Precure! Princess Engage!"_

_She soon inserted the key into the Princess Perfume, filling it up with a yellow-colored liquid. She soon began to spray the bottle on herself and around the area as her clothes and hair changed into their proper form. _

_**PRINCESS OF THE TWINKLING STARS! CURE TWINKLE!**_

* * *

_Meanwhile, Amelia pressed the buttons before performing the motions._

"_Magical Source, Mystic Force!"_

_**GALWIT MYSTO RANGER!**_

_This caused a magical seal with five insignias to appear in the sky. Then, as a projection of a pink fairy descended from the seal and appeared before the girl, Amelia leaped into the air and into the seal, creating her ranger outfit, which was a pink re-color of her sister's outfit. Finally, a pink helmet with a visor shaped like a butterfly formed itself, completing the transformation._

_**EVERCHANGING AS THE WIND! PINK MYSTIC RANGER!**_

* * *

"What?! Now there are nine of them?!" Necrolai gasped as Close looked at her with a smug grin, "See, I told you so!" he shouted as the Mathematician Zetsuborg stepped forward only to get his head knocked into the ground by the yellow Princess Cure.

This caused the various numbers to disappear. "Excuse me?" Close gasped as Twinkle landed right beside the Pink Ranger. "Heh, Cure Twinkle…that kind of fits" said Ranger giggled at the name of her friend's title. "Oh really Ms. 'Everchanging as the Wind'…"

"This isn't what I asked for, Zetsuborg!" Close roared as Necrolai watched the heroes get up. "That dream you locked in the cold cage, I'll have you hand it back to me now." ""I hope you're ready? Because we're about to mix-up a storm!" the Pink Ranger finished, enraging the Mathematician Zetsuborg. The two heroes soon rushed into action as the monster used the triangle to attack and the protractor to defend.

"Heads up guys!" Kirara said as she thrusted her palm and sent it right at her fellow Cures with the help of the Pink Ranger's wind magic. "Right!" the two Cures said as they delivered a double punch that sent it flying into the male Rangers. "Time for one more!" the Red Ranger declared as both he and the Green Ranger slashed downwards as to send the monster downwards. "How about we enlighten you on what happens when you mess with the Earth!" the Yellow Ranger declared as he charged himself up with electrical energy.

_**MYSTIC GARUDA BOLT!**_

"Finish it girls!" he shouted. "I guess it's our turn huh?" Kirara noted as they knew what was coming. "I summon the power of the fairy!" the Pink Ranger shouted as she created a pink windy fairy aura to her.

* * *

_As Twinkle lifted the Princess Perfume into the air, the red jewel on the front turned a bit._

_**EXCHANGE! MODE ELEGANT!**_

_Once more, she inserted the Dress Up Key into the Princess Perfume and began spraying the area to switch her to Mode Elegant. After performing a courtesy, the Pink Ranger appeared right beside her and prepared her spell. "How about I set things up this time!" she shouted as she created a pair of fairy wings to create a powerful pink tornado._

_**MYSTIC FAIRY TWISTER!**_

_As the Zetsuborg was flung into the air, yellow Cure focused her hands on the star-shaped marking on her dress._

_**TWINKE, STARS!**_

_After creating a large yellow star, Twinkle launched it right at the Zetsuborg._

_**PRECURE! TWINKLE HUMMUNG!**_

_That was enough to finish off the Zetsuborg, causing it to spout "Dreaming…" as it exploded in a burst of stars and water. Twinke then once more performed a courtesy while the Pink Ranger then turned his back on the monster and snapped her fingers._

"_Good day…"_

"_Checkmate!"_

* * *

"What!?" Close growled as Necrolai was smiling. "So, this is the strength of the Power Rangers…it seems the Master was right about being wary of them…" "I'LL BE BA-" the punk rock general was about to say before he was stopped by Necrolai.

"That's enough…" she told him. "I think you've embarrassed Dyspear long enough. Return to our master and receive your punishment." Close soon growled as he and the vampire queen returned to their master.

_**OPEN! DOOR TO DREAMS!**_

After the day was saved, the group returned to Root Core where they decided to ask Kirara something. "Why?" Haruka asked, "Didn't you say that you weren't going to be a Precure?" "I passed. I passed the audition" she told them, surprising everyone. "I wanted to tell you guys about it." She soon noticed the strange looks some of the Rangers had. "What's wrong? Aren't you going to support me?"

When she turned around, she found Amelia and Ariel in the Noble Academy uniform. "So, did they still accept?" Kirara asked. "Yep, looks like I was able to come in the day before the letter expired" the DJ said, "I was even able to get sis in here with me!" She soon began to hug her sister, causing the vlogger's cheeks to turn pink. "Come on, not in front of everyone…"

"Congratulations!" Haruka shouted as he rushed to hug her new fellow Precure, giving her various compliments. "T-Thank you…" she noted, "I'll try to help you guys out as a Precure." "R-R-Really?!" she gasped as she looked at her, "But your job?" "Hey, if we can become Power Rangers and still have our professions, why can she be a model and a Precure?" Ariel noted. "Yeah, I'll just have to go above and beyond, that's all. That's why if we're with you, that's quite easy. Too easy!"

Haruka and Nathen were smiling,"Let's do our best together, Haruharu, Minamin, Nate, Floflo, Gary." "Thank you very much" Minamin said, while Haruka was confused by the various nicknames. "Looks like we got our own nicknames…" "Wait, why don't I have a nickname? That's so unfair!" the soccer player asked in confusion, causing the other heroes to laugh.

"Come on guys, let's celebrate-roma!" Aroma cheered alongside Fire Heart. "That's good…because tomorrow will mark your first ever lesson as Knights and Princesses…" a female voice said which caused the color in both the fairies and Nathan's faces to leave their bodies. The group soon turned around to find Cassandra standing there with a smirk and a white Magi Staff that had a snowflake on the top. "H-H-Hey mom…" Nathan said sheepishly.

* * *

(SONG: Kanpekigu No Ne – Watarirouka Hashiritai)

_**/gu no ne/**_

The scene fades to a shot of the current collection of Dress Up Keys as it transitions into a story book of a chibi world of Princess Precures and Mystic Rangers

_**/dokoka e tsurete itte**_

_**BURIKI no uma ni note**_

_**futari de/**_

It starts with Haruka dreaming on a hill about becoming a fairy tale princess, picking some flowers before picking a pink flower

_**/GO GO LET'S GO ROMANSU/**_

Aroma, Pafu, Miss Shamour, and Fire Heart began to cheer as they pop onto the foreground

_**/kataomoi no DOORU wa**_

_**kotoba ni dekinai kara**_

_**setsunai/**_

Next, it cuts to a scene of her reading a book while Nathan is asleep under a tree.

_**/GO GO LET'S GO ROMANSU/**_

Chibi versions of the Mystic Titans join in on Aroma, Pafu, Miss Shamour, and Fire Hearts cheering as they appear.

_**/namida ga dechau**_

_**yowamushi da ne**_

_**anata no koto**_

_**omou tabi ni/**_

A panning shot of Nathan has him stargazing as constellations of the various mythological creatures pass him by

_**/tsuki no (tsuki no)**_

_**yoru wa (yoru wa)**_

_**itsumo (itsumo)**_

_**USAGI o sagashiteru/**_

When the constellation of Virgo appears, it changes into a version of Cure Flora. This confused Nathan as the real Haruka covers his eyes before leaning in and surprising him.

_**/gu no ne denai kurai ni**_

_**(HEY HEY HEY)**_

_**mahou o kakerareta mitai**_

_**zutto yume kara samenai no**_

_**koi wa hitorigoto/**_

It soon transitions into a shot of Haruka running through Noble Academy as the other Princess Precure join her one-by-one.

_**/gu no ne denai kurai ni**_

_**(HEY HEY HEY)**_

_**KOTENPAN ni suki nan desu**_

_**donna jumon o tonaetara**_

_**tsutawaru no deshou**_

_**kanpeki gu no ne/**_

The scene changes perspectives as the five Mystic Rangers, Aroma, Pafu, Miss Shamour, and Fire Heart the girls as they all began to rush to class.

_**(HEY HEY HEY HEY)**_

The group stops as they see Cassandra, Claire, Yui, Yuuki, and several more students are shown waiting for them

_**/gu no ne are ya kore ya de**_

_**(HEY HEY HEY)**_

_**mucha kucha ni suki nan desu**_

_**itsuka anata ni iwasetai**_

_**mairimashita nante**_

_**ogaeshi gu no ne/**_

It soon changes scenery to the hill from before as Haruka is shown running towards an unknown figure while Nate appears beside her whilst riding on Fire Heart. The scene finally ends as it's revealed to be a dream when Pafu, Aroma, Yui, and Nate are seed trying to wake up Haruka. When the girl opens her eyes, she sees the group and begins to glow red with embarrassment.

_**(gu no ne mo denee ze)**_

She shouts those last words as the others flee with smiles on their faces.

* * *

_**TIME TO LEARN THE NEXT SPELL!**_

"_**So we're learning from the last Mystic Knights? I can't wait!"**_

"_**You sure? I feel like we been getting so slow on getting Spell Codes…"**_

_**GO! PRINCESS PRECURE: MYSTIC LEGENDS! **_

_**TIME FOR A LESSON! THE GRAND PRINCESS AND THE MYSTIC TITANS!**_

_**"Princesses of majesty! Magic beyond belief!"**_

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Finally...it's done! Hey guys, Hacker here. Long time no see, I see...**_

_**Now with the main team assembled, we are finally one more episode away from Movie War Carnival...on the Mystic Legends side since the delays on EoT means that this story would have to be after the Fourze/Faiz arc. Back on this chapter, I've been having problems with writing this one due to having my focus split between my various stories, along with various real-life issues. This honestly has been pretty hard.**_

_**However all that hardship will be worth it because, as you can tell by the title of the next episode, next time we're getting Zord battles in this story! As for Movie War Carnival, here's our second trailer for this crossover.**_

* * *

_**THE GREATEST HEROES OF TWO WORLDS...**_

_**Haruka: "An invitation?"**_

_**Nathan: "Wait, that's-?!"**_

_**HAVE BEEN INVITED...**_

_**Seiji: "Harmonia?"**_

_**Megumi: "Sounds fun!"**_

_**...TO THE ULTIMATE FESTIVAL!**_

_**Rex/Nathan: "Alright!"**_

_**Megumi/Haruka: "I wanna go!"**_

_**IT'S TIME FOR A CARNIVAL UNLIKE ANY OTHER!**_

_**_**Haruka: "Looks like we're getting an All-Star gathering unlike any other!"**_**_

_**_**_**Megumi: "Yeah, I heard there are going to be a ton of Rangers and Cures coming with us too!"**_**_**_

_**_**_**_**HOWEVER...**_**_**_**_

_**_**_**_**_**Haruka: "There's a pair of phantom thieves who's gunning for the powers of the two heroes with a power of his own..."**_**_**_**_**_

_**_**_**_**_**_**?: "Looks like you guys need some help..."**_**_**_**_**_**_

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**(SONG: S.O.W ~Sense of Wonder~)**_**_**_**_**_**_**_

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**Nathan: "It's up to us to defeat this guy before Harmonia comes to ruin!"**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**"SO!"**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**Nathan: "Hope you believe in magic..."**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**Rex: "Because something tells me, we can win this!"**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_

_**GO! PRINCESS PRECURE MYSTIC LEGENDS X EDGE OF TIME ROAD TO THE KING: MOVIE WAR CARNIVAL!**_

_**Sora: "Link Drive: Mystic!"**_

_**Riku: "What...what is this power?"**_

_**COMING SOON…**_


	6. Spell 6

_**LAST TIME…  
When Haruka tried her best to convince Kirara to join their team after she turned them down the night before, the model then proceeded to drag her and the two Rangers that eavesdropped on their conversation through her schedule, with Ameila in tow.**_

_**During this walk through her day, they saw just how busy the model was and what lead her to decline the offer. She soon talked about her mother in a similar way to how Nathan had about his father before they all attended an audition the girl was trying out.**_

_**With the help of her friends, Kirara and Amelia were able to gain the courage to become heroes and thus, the team was complete and ready for their first lesson…**_

* * *

In a desolate world, Kanata was looking over the remnants of his kingdom as several Hydiax roamed the streets. "Your majesty…" a voice called out as he saw a scout bowing before him.

"What's the situation?" the prince asked.

"We were able to take back some of the surrounding towns overrun with monsters, but her generals have been making it difficult to get into the main castle…" the scout answered.

"This is troubling…" Kanata sighed as he processed the information, only for the tip of his staff to glow. When he peered into it, he saw the three Dress-Up Keys and the five Marks of the Knights.

"Your majesty, what's wrong?" the scout asked in concern.

"They're finally all together…" Kanata told the scout, "The three Princess Precure, and the five Mystic Knights…"

"Are you serious?" the scout asked, "I-I'll alert the others right away!" With those words, the scout ran as fast as he could to the camp.

* * *

"Let's see...beetle fang, check. Slug root, check…" Clare noted as she walked through the forests of Noble Academy, gathering ingredients for her aunt Cassandra. That's when she heard her cousin's screams of terror before spotting him flailing around on his Mystic Racer while the others were perfectly fine.

"Coming through!" he cried out as he zipped past the girl, sending her heir flying.

"We need to put traffic lights here…" she said as she fixed up her hair. Soon the girl spotted a bunch of Polly flowers. "Come to mama~!" Clare cheered as she tried to recall the spell needed to extract the petals.

_**FLORUM XYLO COPA!**_

However, what she did instead was summon a swarm of bees that attacked the young mage instead. "I'll…just say I couldn't find any Polly Flower Petals…" she told herself after the spell dissipated. Then, as Clare went to get some stickleberries, she spotted a large mound coming for them. That was when an unknown figure pushed the girl out of harm's way.

* * *

(SONG: Power of the dream – lol)

_**/Donna ni tooku tooku hanarete itatte  
Shinji tsudzukete ireba**_

_**Nee hora naitenai de kao wo agete  
Issho ni mae ni susumou/**_

As a transparent version of the title begins to float to the right, it shows the Princess PreCure and the Mystic Rangers in their civilian identities before the Mystic Spell Seal appears with the symbol of the Hope Kingdom in the center as the title emerges

_**/Doushite shita wo muite  
Koboshita namida wo mitsumeteru no/**_

It soon transitions into a snippet from Movie War Carnival where the various Precure and Power Ranger teams starting from the Futari wa duo and the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers upto Haruka and Nathan's teams, are on a parade.

_**/Kyou dame demo kitto ashita tte  
Shinjite aruite ikou/**_

It soon jumps to Nathan investigating the disappearance of some of the fairies before running into the main villain and his cronies, before jumping to the first meeting between Rex and Nathan.

_**/Te wo sashinobete kureru hito ga ite  
Warai aeru hito ga ite/**_

As Haruka begins to look worried, Minami, Kirara, and Kairi reassure her with a smile, allowing her to smile back.

_**/Ima kono sekai wo kaeru hodo no  
Chikara ga umarete iku/**_

It quickly jumps to the heroes standing together as they prepared to transform into their alter-egoes.

_**/Donna ni tooku tooku hanarete itatte  
Shinji tsudzukete ireba/**_

From there, a montage of various Precure and Power Ranger teams begin to show as they face off against Odoren's forces and the invading Heartless.

_**/Everything is for you for you  
Yoru ga akete mou asahi wa noboru/**_  
It soon transitions into a scene where the two Red Rangers thrust their sword and lance respectively while Kamen Rider Geiz performs a sliding kick whilst in his DriveArmor form.

_**/Osorenai de mayowanai de  
Egaita yume kanae ni ikou/**_

A quick shot of Kamen Rider Zi-O receiving a new Spell Code and using it with the FaizPhoneX

_**/Nee hora naitenai de kao wo agete  
Issho ni mae ni susumou/**_

A final shot as the eight heroes leap into the air alongside Pafu, Aroma, and Fire Heart before the Mystic Spell Seal appears behind him, quickly changing them into their alter egoes.

* * *

_**SPELL 6: TIME FOR A LESSON! THE GRAND PRINCESS AND THE MYSTIC TITANS**_

* * *

Back in the dark castle, Necrolai had returned with Close to their homebase where they were greeted by several figures. Accompanying an indifferent Shut was a young boy wearing a dark yellow coat with black and grey stripes on the sleeves and a cartoony devil design for the hood. Meanwhile, there was a dark purple knight-like Ranger with two wolves on his shoulderpads and a purple shield that had a flap that covered the center, and a large sword with the same color scheme as his armor.

"Now there are nine legendary heroes, five Mystic Knights and three Princess Precures… just like the mages who tried to trap us forever…" the Vampire Queen explained to the leading general, a large undead cyborg with various pieces of machinery that replaced his arms, legs, most of his chest, and even half of his face. The only thing that indicated him as a living creature was the blue skin.

"That sniveling prince had to give those powers to someone" the knight Ranger growled, "These children pose no threat, not even the red one…"

"I don't know; that red guy did have quite the power behind his spells…" the young boy noted with a smile, "I'd be fun to fight him one day…"

"But while you have continued to argue, I've taken steps to make sure they don't!" the cyborg firmly stated before they all felt the castle shake.

"Hey tin can, what the hell was that?!" Close growled at the cyborg.

"The Hydra Worm, one of the monsters the Precure defeated many years ago…" the leading general explained. "It's only a matter of time before it breaks into the surface and tears open a hole large enough for our mistress to enter through…" he noted before turning towards the currently occupied throne, "Am I right, Lady Dyspear?"

Sitting on the throne was a woman with pale skin wearing a black low-cut that was floor length. She had a purple belt on as well as sharp shoulder pads, red gloves, and a cape that was connected to her hands and the black and purple headdress.

"Close… How dare you allow the Princess Precure to revive and for the Mystic Knights to gather" the woman said in a menacing tone, "What an idiotic man"

"Your majesty, please leave them to me!" Shut suggested, "I will slay those heroes and find you the remaining Keys!"

"No, I will! I will succeed this time!" Close tried to say before Morticon slammed his sword into the ground.

"Silence!" he roared, "Let the mistress speak for herself!"

"Indeed, for I have already sent out Lock and Koragg to the human world" she told the group.

"Lock? Korrag?" Shut asked in fear, "But why the knight?"

The dark queen soon gave a wicked smirk, "What better way to defeat a Mystic Knight, then with the Knight Wolf himself…"

* * *

Back with the Rangers, the four were flying smoothly while their leader's flight pattern was much more sporadic. "Hey come on, haven't you flown before?" the Yellow Ranger asked the mage-in-training.

"There's a difference between flying and riding okay! Make the distinction!" the Red Ranger said in his defense while trying to get a grip on the controls. The Yellow Ranger soon chuckled to himself as the four dismounted, powered down, and landed safely as they caught their brooms.

"Very good Rangers, that's enough Mystic Racer practice for today…" Cassandra praised with a smile.

"Oh come on!" Gary groaned, "Come on, just one lap around the school!" Amelia nodded, "Yeah, I want to see what this bad boy can really do!"

"I'm afraid not… It's time for elementary incantations" she told the group before they saw the Red Ranger fly in between them and crash into a tree.

"Well, I guess one of you still needs practice…" the mage chuckled as Nathan went towards the group with swirly eyes and various bits of tree scattered across his body.

"Honestly, I'd rather take the incantations over Mystic Racer practice…" the mage-in-training dizzily said as he got out of the tree.

"Oh my, maybe I should have taught you how to ride one of those before allowing you to fly with Fire Heart…" Cassandra chuckled to herself as they spotted Haruka, Kirara, as well as Pafu, Aroma, arrived on the aforementioned dragon.

"Good day girls…" the teacher greeted as the girls got off the dragon.

"Good day, Mrs. Flareheart…" the model greeted as the group walked back to Root Core.

"These Mystic Racers are cool, but now that we're Power Rangers, don't you think we get more cool stuff?" Amelia asked.

"Oh yeah, I mean, I've seen what Nate can do with his spells" Gary said with a smile.

"Yeah, that reminds me…" Nathan said, "Come on mom, I know that learning the basics is essential, but how about some of the more advanced stuff like the Titan spell?"

"Titan?" Haruka asked in confusion.

"I think he means our Zords, or at least something that could count as Zords… they're basically large beings that the Rangers use to fight any giant monster that comes their way" Floyd explained as his fellow male Rangers looked at him in shock. "Hey, I like to read an issue of Power Rangers every now and then…" the boxer said in his defense.

"Nathan, you should already know this. The Xenotone holds the Spell Codes that can unlock powers beyond your imagination" the mage told her son as he sighed in defeat.

"So what are we waiting for?" Amelia said, "Let's bust it open, load the codes and get our booty!"

"I tried that. But it ain't that simple…" the mage said as he breathed a sigh of defeat, "Trust me, I know…"

"Oh right! I remember you saying something about finally learning the transformation code…" the 'Princess of Flowers' remembered as she thought back to when they reunited.

"That's because as they perform heroic deeds and grow as both mages and knights, the Xenotome will reveal the Spell Codes. However it will only be revealed when the time is right…"

"Now, I think it's time for you girls to meet your teacher…" the mage noted as the bird fairy perked up.

"That's right, your princess lessons-roma!" he said as Haruka was still excited about what happened next, "It's time for you three to aim to become the Grand Princess-roma!"

"Grand what now?" the other four Rangers asked in confusion.

Cassandra soon smiled, "What Aroma means is the title of Grand Princess, one that is given to those who are strong, kind, and beautiful."

"In other words…" Haruka said before the bird fairy cheered, "The ultimate princess! That's the Grand Princess!"

"Work hard together and become Grand Princessess-pafu!" Pafu said as Fire Heart nodded in acknowledgement.

"The ultimate…" Kirara noted off-handedly before Haruka perked up with glee.

"I'll become one! I want to become a Grand Princess" she cheered, "I'll take a part in the princess lessons! I'll do it! I'll do my best!"

Minami soon smiled, "In any case, the Princess Precure and the Mystic Rangers will fight the Zetsuborg"

"And while we aim to become Grand Princess, Nate and friends are training to become Mystic Knights, right?" Kirara finished as Aroma nodded.

"That's right-roma!", the bird fairy agreed, "Studies, sports, arts, cooking, manners, and fashion, too! The lessons will teach you all the necessary subjects to become true princesses. Thus, the princess lessons-roma!"

Haruka marveled at what that little pad could do as Cassandra gave a smile.

"In any case…" Cassandra noted before taking the pen out of the Princess Lesson Pad and drew a couple of circles around the heart. This summoned forth a white cat fairy with dark purple hair-like ears, blue eyes, and a red ribbon around her neck.

"Greetings, everyone~!" the fairy greeted as she twirled around her cat-paw like wand, "I'm the Royal Teacher, Miss Shamour!"

"A cat?" Minami said as she and most of the other Cures and Rangers were confused by who they were looking at.

"So cute!" Haruka and Amelia cheered as Nathan recognized the fairy.

"Miss Shamour!" the young boy cheered, which surprised the cat fairy.

"Oh, is that you Nathan?" she pondered as she looked at the young mage, "You've grown quite a lot the last time I saw you…"

"I've grown a bit stronger than before too!" Nathan said with a smirk.

"So, you three are the students taking the princess lessons, right?" Miss Shamour asked in annoyance, "Why aren't you giving me a proper greeting? That goes double for you, le jeune phénix…"

"Ooops…forgot about that…" Nathan chuckled as he had forgotten that little detail before performing a proper greeting, "Good day, Miss Shamour".

"Good day, Miss Shamour" Haruka greeted with the others following suit.

"Yes, that's good" Miss Shamour noted before she and Cassandra lead the Cures and Rangers back to Root Core, although Nathan noticed that Amelia and Gary were conversing with one another about something.

"There's gotta be another way to get those codes…" Gary said before noticing that Nathan was still there.

"Wish there was…" the young mage sighed as he put his hands in his pockets, "But sadly outside of how to get the transformation spell, all we have to do is wait…"

That's when Amelia began to smirk, "I got an idea…come on…" she told the two before shouting, "Uhh, we'll catch up with you guys later!"

* * *

Meanwhile, as the remaining two Rangers were getting ready for their first princess lesson, Cassandra was placing some of the ingredients that Clare had collected. "Didn't I ask you to get some stickleberries for this protection potion?"

The young girl began to quiver for a moment as she explained to her, "Oh, I did have a basket of them but I accidentally dropped it when I was attacked by a giant worm…"

"Giant worm-pafu?" Pafu asked her.

"Are you sure it wasn't another earthquake?" Ariel asked her, "We've been getting those quite recently."

"Well, I'm pretty sure that it was a giant worm…" the young girl in training asked, "It never really surfaced so there was no way of telling. Besides, there was this large troll-like figure who pushed me out of the way, he saved me."

"Did you get a good look at the guy" Floyd asked her as she shook her head.

"No, they just up and left before I could thank them…" Claire told the group

"Well that can't be good…" Cassandra noted, grimacing at the possible future ahead for the two groups of heroes.

Back with the girls, Miss Shamour had already prepared a full tea set and a tray of sweets for the girls to use. "This is English-style afternoon tea, right?" Minami correctly guessed.

"That's correct…" Miss Shamour answered.

"What does afternoon tea have to do with being a princess?" Ariel asked the cat fairy after putting down the spellbook she was memorizing.

"Oh jeune sirène, greeting guests at a tea party is as important as a Ranger learning their magical basics…" she informed the vlogger. "So that's why today's lesson is about how to greet guests with afternoon tea!"

As Ariel returned to her studies, Miss Shamour returned her attention to the three Princess Cures. "Alright, let's start with how to pour the tea" she said, "Let us try!" The girls soon agreed as Haruka marveled at the tea set itself.

"The cups and the pot are all so amazing!" she cheered before fantasizing once again.

* * *

Meanwhile with the three Rangers were looking at a section of help wanted ads. "So, what exactly is the plan here?" Gary asked Amelia, "How exactly does a help wanted section is gonna get us more Spell Codes?"

"Well, Nathan's mom said that heroic deeds unlock the codes so all the three of us have to do is perform a bunch of them and that should fast track us into getting some new gear" Amelia explained.

"But didn't we all unlock the transformation spell after we found something to believe in?" Nathan reminded them, "I mean, I tried this one before and all I got was a bunch of miscellaneous spells… Not to mention it took us a whole week to learn the Mystic Racer spell. How can you be so sure about this?"

"Yeah, but we won't know until we try!" Gary noted as the Red Ranger shook his head.

'This is gonna end soo poorly for us…' he grumbled as the two began to go through the ads.

* * *

Back at Root Core, Minami began to pour war water into the cup. "Why are you doing that-pafu?" Pafu asked.

"It's to allow the tea to retain its temperature and taste…" she replied to her before noticing how Kirara was preparing the tea.

"Wow, Kirara! That was amazing!" Claire praised the model.

"When you pour the water from higher up, the force will break up the tea leaves and release the aroma" Kirara explained to the group, before Miss Shamour arrived and took a whiff of the scent.

"Mmm! You two are excellent!" Miss Shamour praised the two, "_But_…" She soon looked towards the still day-dreaming Haruka.

"Haruka, what are you doing?" Aroma bluntly asked the 'princess of flowers', which snapped her out of her thoughts. In a rush, Haruka quickly tried her best recall how to make tea.

"U-Um… first you put the tea leaves into the teapot" she quickly recited as she grabbed the closed tin of tea leaves and gave it a couple of shakes. "Huh? It's not coming out!" she panicked.

"You do realize that the can's not even open yet, right?" Floyd pointed out, having put down his spellbook before hand when he noticed Haruka beginning to struggle with the can.

"It seems that you might have the same trouble teaching Haruka as I did teaching my son…" Cassandra giggled before shaking her head in disapproval.

"It seems so…" Miss Shamour agreed before addressing Haruka, "You're still a mere bud in becoming a princess. Start practicing from opening the tea can…"

"Y-Yes ma'am…" Haruka agreed as she went towards Aroma, whom she had knocked away when she forcefully opened the tea leaf can, "I'm being called a bud again…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Nathan, Gary, and Amelia had returned to Root Core after a long day of doing 'heroic deeds', which involved them doing various odd jobs around the school and the town.

"Ugh, I'm not sure how many heroic deeds I have left in me…" Nathan complained as he fell to the floor in exhaustion.

"I know what you mean, I'm beat…" Gary noted before taking a quick whiff. "You smell like wet dog…" he noted towards the DJ.

"Can it!" she growled before remembering why the three were doing these, "Oh! Let's see how many new Spell Codes we got!"

Excited, Gary and Amelia opened up their morphers to reveal… none of the buttons glowing. "Nothing?!" Amelia grumbled.

"Told you so…" Nathan said before showing his morhper which also didn't have any new Spell Codes either.

"Oh, how about we check the Xenotone?" Gary asked before noticing a defeated Haruka. "Uh, you okay there?"

"I'm such a failure…" the young girl sighed, "I'm so far from becoming the flower princess…"

"Don't you mean Cure Flora?" Nathan asked as he sat up from where he was lying down, "After all, she _is _the Princess of Flowers…"

"N-No, that's not what I mean!" Haruka hastily said before taking a moment to remember something. "It's the princess from my favorite fairy tale."

"Oh right!" the mage-in-training remembered, "I remember you holding that book when Kanata and I first met you!" The pink Princess Cure soon nodded.

"Yeah, I've looked upto her since I was little. Almost like you have your dad as your hero…" Haruka agreed.

"I know that fairy tale, too" Minami noted.

"I get it now, so that's how your dream of becoming a princess was born, right?" Ariel realized.

"Yeah, but my lessons aren't going smoothly at all…" Haruka sighed, "Can I really become one?"

Gary soon shrugged, "That's a question you'll probably have to answer yourself Haruka… Anyway, we're gonna go check on the Xenotone…"

As the two did so, they soon found the pages to be empty much like their morphers. "Are you kidding me? There's nothing here too?!" Amelia gasped, "Ugh, why is it that we were only able to unlock only one Spell Code?"

"So, where have you three been?" Cassandra asked the trio.

"We've been doing heroic deeds all day long, and we couldn't find a way to replicate how we got the transformation code…" Gary told her, "Being a knight is kind of a rip-off…"

As Gary grumbled this, he soon turned towards a very angry looking Nathan, "Say that again… I dare you…" the mage in training growled as his hands started to catch on fire.

"Hey man, ease up on the flames…" Gary noted as he backed away in fear.

"Being a Mystic Knight is more than just new powers or cool suits, it's about having honor, courage, and a firm belief in something bigger than yourself!"

"Nathan, calm yourself…" Cassandra sternly told the boy as he looked towards his mother and recollected himself.

"Sorry about that…" the boy apologized as the fires died down.

"I'm guessing you really look up to them, do you?" Ariel asked him as the boy nodded.

"For years now, I've been listening people's stories about the Mystic Knights, about how they were the bravest mages in Hope Kingdom and how they never backed down without a fight, about how they risked their lives to help give the people of Hope Kingdom something to believe in even when all hope was lost…" Nathan recalled, "Especially my dad…"

He soon took a hold of the phoenix pendant he had around his neck and just stared at it for a moment. Soon however, the group saw the Princess Lesson Pad shake for a moment before a bright light appeared, creating a magical afterimage.

"Pafu, Aroma!" a voice called out.

"That voice…" Pafu guessed.

"His Highness Kanta-pafu!" Pafu cheered as Haruka's eyes widened before the dog fairy tried to hug the afterimage, but instead fell into Cassandra's hands instead. "Thank you, lady Flareheart-pafu…" she thanked the woman.

"I'm sorry for contacting you so late…" Kanata's voice apologized, "We don't get that many lull periods in terms of the war against Dysdark…" Soon the blurry image became crystal clear to all in attendance. "I can't talk for long as I'm currently needed on the frontlines, but are you two all right?" he asked the fairies.

"Yes! Please take care of yourself, too-roma!" Aroma cheered.

"Thank you, Aroma" Kanata thanked the bird.

"Kanata…" Haruka muttered as she recognized the other boy she met that day as the young prince spotted her and smiled as well.

* * *

_EYECATCH 1: The three Princess Cures pop out of their Princess Perfumes before they spot Pafu brushing her hair while Aroma, Fire Heart, and the Mystic Rangers watched. As Claire helps put on the fairy's tiara; the camera transitions to show Pafu's hair done in pigtals before the Go! Princess Precure logo appears._

_EYECATCH 2: Unmorphed, the five Mystic Rangers raise their morhpers into the air, causing a rainbow light to surround the girls before the camera focuses on the red part of the rainbow and reveal the Red Mystic Ranger and Fire Heart. The two soon unleashes a stream of fire at the screen to reveal the Power Rangers Mystic Force logo before the other Rangers and the Princess Precure join him for a group pose._

* * *

"Kanata, is that really you?" Haruka asked the prince, getting up from her seat as she did so.

"Long time no see, Haruka…" the prince greeted, "No, you're Princess Haruka now, right?"

"Hey, what am I chopped liver?" Nathan casually greeted the prince as he folded his arms and smirked, "Dude, it's been a long ass time since we've talked pal…"

"Oh, it's good to see you too Nathan" the prince greeted with a smile, "I see that you're still training to become a Mystic Knight…"

"Yup, and guess who got his mark!" the mage-in-training said as he showed off the Pheonix Mark on the back of his hand, "But that's beside the point… These are the other princess and knights"

"Here is Cure Mermaid, Minami, and Cure Twinkle, Kirara." Aroma pointed out, "And there's the other Knights, Floyd, Gary, Ariel, and her sister Amelia."

"Good day" they all greeted before Amelia in particular went towards Haruka, "It seems like you got yourself quite the catch, Haruka…" she teased.

"W-Wait what?!" Haruka gasped as her face started to become much hotter than before, "I-I…" She soon felt embarrassed as the DJ chuckled at her friend's obvious crush on the prince.

"It's nice to meet you all, I'm Prince Hope Grand Kanata" the prince greeted, not noticing Haruka's blushing face. "I have to apologize for getting all of you involved…"

"Well it couldn't be helped…" Kirara reassured the prince as Minami asked the prince something,

"You know, I keep hearing you call them Mystic Knights, but who exactly are they?" Gary asked.

This made Nathan begin to smile as he started to tell the tale of the Mystic Knights... "Many years ago, Hope Kingdom used to be a peaceful kingdom, once defended by Haruka, Minami, and Kirara's predecessors."

"So wait, there were other Precure before Haruka and friends?" Amelia asked in confusion as the others were kind of weirded out by her question.

"However…" the boy noted, interrupting any questions, "Long after they had passed on, Dysdark, a dark organization led by the witch of despair known as Dyspear, arrived and locked away our world's dreams in the Gate of Despair"

"So wait, they stole everyone's dreams?" Kirara gasped, "Why would they do that?"

"I cannot see Dyspear's reasoning but regardless, all seemed lost until a small legion of wizards and mages came forth and saw the act of stealing other's dreams as an unforgivable act; the original Mystic Knights." This intrigued the Rangers as the boy began to rattle the names of the group…

"The group consisted of Rohan the Courageous Dragon, Angus the Trickster Golem, Deirdre the Vakyrie Princess, Ivar the Wandering Merman, A former general of Dysdark named Garret who joined the group as the Guardian of the Forest, my aunt Niella the Gatekeeper, Calindor the Steadfast Soldier, Daggeron the Wise Djinn, Miss Shamour the Graceful Teacher, my mom the Stoic Snow Fairy, and finally the leader of the bunch; my dad, the Noble Hellhound. These nine were the ones to rally many of Hope Kingdom's citizens to fight for their country and their dreams, and thus fought bravely to defend the kingdom from Dysdark…"

This made the group nod in amazement as he finally finished, "So your mom and Miss Shamour were a part of the Mystic Knights?!" Haruka gasped.

Cassandra chuckled, "Indeed, she was perhaps one of the craftier of the knights and the team strategist. It was thanks to her that we even defended Hope Kingdom as well as we did…"

"Woah… now that's a badass lineage Nate!" Kirara praised as Nathan smirked.

"Yeah, and I already got a good name for my knight title" the young knight said as he pumped his fist, "Call me the Courageous Pheonix!"

"Either way, after several of the citizens were freed, many of the remaining knights sought to wage war against Dys Dark, resulting in the current conflict you've now become a part of…" Kanata explained to them all, bringing an air of sadness from the denizins of Hope Kingdom that were on Earth.

"Prince Kanata stayed behind in Hope Kingdom to lead the troops, and is currently working to retake the kingdom" Aroma told the Cures and Rangers.

This lit a fire in Haruka's heart, "Kanata? Please tell us, what can we do to help?" she asked him.

"Yeah, we can't just sit here while our home is in this state!" Nathan added with the same conviction as the 'Princess of Flowers'.

"Tell us anything!" Kirara joined in as Minami nodded.

"We'll try out best to help you…" the 'Princess of the Seas' told the prince.

"Come on your highness, you got the Power Rangers on your side now!" Gary exclaimed with a fire in his heart, "When we come together, there's nothing we can't do!"

"Just give us the task and we'll complete it triple-fold!" Ariel declared as she stood up from her seat.

"I already promised to help defend this school, but now I'll do my best to help liberate your kingdom from these tyrants!" Floyd stated before cracking his knuckles.

"So your highness, what's the plan?" Amelia asked the prince. As Kanata saw the determined look on all the heroes gathered before him, the prince couldn't help but shed a tear of happiness.

"Thank you… thank you all…" he said as he wiped the tear off his face before showing a serious look, "Princess Precure, Mystic Knights, there are two things I want you to do. Firstly, you must collect the 15 Dress-Up Keys"

Everyone was surprised to hear the number. "15?" Haruka gasped.

"There are that many keys?" Gary asked the prince.

"Indeed, they were once used by your predecessors in order to seal away evil, not unlike the fabled Keyblade, a weapon capable of sealing away the darkness" the Prince informed the groups, "With these keys, we can definitely break through the Gate of Despair."

The three Cures soon looked at their current Keys as the prince continued on with his explanation, "The Dress-Up Keys were originally kept in Hope Kingdom as our last hope, at least before the arrival of the knights. In other words, they are one of the last things getting in Dyspear's way. They initially wanted to find the Keys and destroy them, but then the Knights appeared and battled against them; each holding mastery over the elements. That was when _it_ happened, as the Dress-Up Keys were flung from our world into yours. It's the reason why I gave the Perfumes and Morphers to Aroma and Pafu when my men helped them escape the kingdom. It is due to how they can draw out the power of the Keys as well as bring forth a person's magical potential."

This brought collectives gasps and realizations as Minami and Kirara now realized how their keys had gotten into their hands.

"I am glad my prayers for the revival of the Princess Precure, and the return of the Mystic Knights were answered… since you and Miss Shamour are the last remaining Knights of the old generation…"

"Wait what?!" everyone gasped as Nathan's heart began to sink. He already knew that his father and aunt were no longer with them, but to hear that many of the other Knights were gone as well?

'This, this can't be happening…' Nathan mentally gasped as he started to walk back, "How can this be? They can't be dead, they're supposed to be the bravest, and strongest heroes in Hope Kingdom!"

"Sadly, it seems that Dysdark has gained a new ally…" the prince sadly explained, "They call him… Koragg, the Knight Wolf. He is a powerful knight capable of wielding dark magic that is on par with the rest of the Dusketeers or Necrolai. It's possible that he was able to take down the Knights while they were protecting the remnants of the kingdom."

Everyone was silent as they wondered how strong this Korrag was, if he was capable of defeating six of the nine Mystic Knights. "So, in order to defeat Dyspear, we need all 15 Keys and the power of both the Precure and the elements" Haruka recounted after taking a deep breath to collect his thoughts, "Is that right Miss Flareheart?"

"Yes, and I'll do my best to help mold you four into the next generation of Mystic Knights… and Power Rangers" Cassandra declared, "I cannot allow my son or my students to suffer the same fate my comrades…"

"Now that each one of you has a Dress-up Key in their possession, there are only twelve left to gather…" Kanata noted, "And I am sure that Dyspear and her generals are also searching for the keys along with hunting down any more of the Mystic Knights…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Korrag and Lock had arrived to a baseball game where an aspiring young player was making his pitch.

"Jeez, and here I thought that Close and Shut could handle things. But I guess that's why we're here. Am I right, Korrag?" the young Dysdark general chuckled.

"Do not patronize me, child…" the Knight Wolf stated as he glared at the boy, "Now create your monster, and we shall draw out these so-called 'heroes…'

"Yeah yeah, I got it…" he dismissively stated as he leaped towards the baseball player, "Now, let's see that dream of yours, eh?"

With the 'eyes' on his hoodie, Shut was able to gaze into the boy's heart as he saw his dream.

_Aim for the major league!_

"How about I lock that away for you in a cage of despair?" Lock said.

_**CLOSE YOUR DREAM! GO, ZETSUBORG!**_

With the cage and lock secured, the baseball player was transformed into a large Zetsuborg with a baseball for a head, a baseball bat for a tail, and the lock for an eye.

"Go forth Hydiax, tear your foes asunder!" Koragg ordered as a hoard of Hydiax begain to appear from the Zetsuborg's lock.

As the monsters were attacking, Dyspear felt a presence nearby.

"I see… _he _has appeared again…" the witch muttered as her eyes flashed red.

* * *

Back at Root Core, the afterimage began to glitch. "Kanata? Is something wrong?" Haruka asked the prince worriedly before they felt the base shake.

"Dys Dark is on the move…" the prince told the heroes, "Likely there's a monster attack!"

"You're kidding me?! Another Zetsuborg?" Minami gasped.

"I have to go…" Kanata told them, "I've been away from the fight for too long…"

"Wait!" Haruka shouted, "You haven't told us the second thing!"

"Yeah, what should we do?" Nathan asked his oldest friend.

"Heh, find the power of the Grand Princesses" Kanata told him, "Once you get the Keys and master the elements, I want you all to become the Grand Princesses and awaken the full power of the Mystic Knights; Mystic Legend form! That way, you all can save everyone's dreams"

"Can I really do it?" Haruka asked herself.

"You can" Kanata reaffirmed, "When Nathan and I met you that day, we were led to you by the Dress-Up Key. Long before the battle with Dys Dark and the rise of the Mystic Knights, why your Key was the first to cross worlds is something I will not understand, but I do know this… the Key chose you for a reason. I'm really happy to meet you again, like no time has passed… I thank you for continuing to nurture your precious dream."

He soon turned to Nathan, "And to you, my brother-in-arms, I ask of you… Please protect Haruka with all your heart and soul. I know that you are fit to lead this group of knights. I can see the same fire in your heart is the same as your father had. Can I trust you with helping these four?"

"I'll do my best Kanata" the red knight told him, "That's a promise as a Flareheart!"

"I believe we will meet again…" the prince told the two as Haruka was brought to tears while Nathan gave him a nod of acknowledgement.

"Go forth heroes!" he told the eight, "Protect everyone's dreams! Princess Precure, Mystic Knights…no, Power Rangers!"

"Alright man, I'll keep your crush safe and sound…" Nathan joked with a snide remark, "That's gonna my second promise…" This made Haruka's blush go atomic while Kanata's face become slightly pink. "In any case, you have my honor as a mage and a knight!" the young mage-in-training declared.

"We'll meet again, right?" Haruka asked Kanata.

"As long as our hearts wish for it, I'm sure…" the prince reassured her before the afterimage finally dissipated, leaving the Cures and Rangers to move out.

As the heroes flew towards the battlefield, Haruka told herself while riding on Fire Heart alongside Nathan.

'Kanata, I'll definitely become a Grand Princess, and then… I'll protect everyone's dreams!'

Once they landed near where the Baseball Zetsuborg landed before them along with his squadron of Hydiax, the nine heroes grasped their respective transformation devices as they stared down their opponents.

"Alright guys, let's show them how the new Mystic Knights handle things!" Nathan declared with both courage and fury in his voice, "It's morphin' time!"

* * *

_As Haruka, Minami, and Kirara prepared their Dress Up Keys, their clothes had transformed into an energy construct._

"_Precure! Princess Engage!"_

_They soon inserted the keys into the Princess Perfume, filling it up with their respective colored liquid respectively. They soon began to spray the bottle on themselves and around the area as their clothes and hair changed into their proper form._

_**PRINCESS OF THE FLOURISHING FLOWERS! CURE FLORA!**_

_**PRINCESS OF THE PRINCESS OF THE CRYSTAL CLEAR SEAS! CURE MERMAID!**_

_**PRINCESS OF THE TWINKLING STARS! CURE TWINKLE!**_

_Afterwards, the three girls appeared one-by-one before performing a group pose_

_**STRONG, KIND, AND BEAUTIFUL! GO! PRINCESS PRECURE!**_

* * *

_Meanwhile, all five Rangers had all opened their Mystic Morphers and pressed the button on the side to change them into its wand form, inputting the Spell Code before performing the motions_

"_Magical Source, Mystic Force!"_

_**GALWIT MYSTO RANGER!**_

_This caused a magical seal with five insignias to appear in the sky. Then, as a projection of a red firey being, a tree-like minotaur, a yellow knight, a blue mermaid, and a pink sprite descended from the seal and appeared before the five, the Rangers leaped into the air and into the seal, creating their ranger outfits. Finally, their helmets were formed, completing the transformation._

_**STRONG AS A TREE! GREEN MYSTIC RANGER!**_

_**EVERCHANGING AS THE WIND! PINK MYSTIC RANGER!**_

_**FLUID AS THE SEA! BLUE MYSTIC RANGER!**_

_**FAST AS LIGHTNING! YELLOW MYSTIC RANGER!**_

_**FEARSOME AS FIRE! RED MYSTIC RANGER!**_

_Soon, all five Rangers performed a team pose while the same magical seal appeared from behind them._

_**WE CALL FORTH THE MAGIC, TOGETHER AS ONE, UNITED FOR ALL TIMES! POWER RANGERS MYSTIC FORCE!**_

* * *

Once both transformations were complete, both Cure Flora and the Red Ranger stepped forward.

"Hey Zetsuborg! Do you believe in magic? Because we're here to put on a show you'll never forget!"

"That dream you locked in the cold cage, I'll have you hand it back to me now. Please prepare yourself!"

The battle soon began as the Baseball Zetsuborg performed several leaps before landing it's tail onto where the heroes stood. However they were ready for it as they leaped into the air and onto the Mystic Racers and Fire Heart.

"Punch it!" Mermaid shouted as the Green and Blue Rangers flew their machines forward while the monster gave chase with her and Twinkle standing on the back, facing the monster. Meanwhile, the Yellow, Pink, and Red Rangers appeared from behind it with their weapons ready alongside Cure Flora, who was on.

"Ready, aim, fire!" the Red Ranger declared as he performed a flaming slash while the other two fired out their respective element from their Magi Staves. This hit the monster as it re-directed it's attention towards them.

"Take this!" Flora declared as she landed a kick right in the Zetsuborg's 'eye', causing him to wail in pain.

"I see…" Lock noted before appearing before her, "So you're the legendary heroes?" The Dusketeer soon took a longer look at Flora, "You look a bit plain to be the flower princess…"

"W-What?!" the pink Princess Cure gasped, "Who the heck are you to say that!?"

He soon flew backwards as Koragg leaped into the air with his sword raised, before bringing it down on Flora. At least, it would have, had it not been for the timely rescue of the Red Ranger as he blocked the attack with his own sword.

"Grah, K-Koragg the Knight Wolf, I presume?" the Red Ranger grunted as Koragg leaped back.

"Indeed, it seems my reputation precedes me, red wizard…" the purple knight noted as he landed on the ground, the Red Ranger following after him.

"Yeah, I heard about what you did to the other Mystic Knights…" the Red Ranger growled as he readied his sword.

"Oh, you're approaching me?" Koragg observed, "Despite the possible fear of death, you still choose to face me alone?"

"It is only a knight's duty to accept a duel such as this…" the Red Ranger told the Knight Wolf, amusing him.

"Very well, then come as close as you like!" he roared before both swordsmen clashed blades. Nathan soon began to swing wildly at the Knight Wolf, who blocked several of his attacks with his shield. When Koragg saw a moment to attack, the Red Ranger was one step ahead of him.

_**GOJIKA!**_

Once the flame shield appeared around the young knight, he quickly used this time to prepare his finish technique. Sadly however, before he could shout the incantation, he heard the Knight Wolf shout something.

_**DEREUS MALORIUM!**_

This quickly dispelled the fire sphere, leaving him open for several powerful slash moves from the purple knight. As he was sent flying, the young knight was stopped by Fire Heart.

"Thanks bud…" the Red Ranger thanked the dragon as he regained his balance.

Once the two glared down the Knight Wolf, the Red Ranger quickly performed a leaping slash, leading into yet another swordfight. Unlike the first battle however, Koragg seemed more in control of the fight than the Red Ranger as he was able to parry each of the younger knight's attacks into his own.

"It's time to end you, red wizard…" Koragg declared as he charged up a spell, causing a shadowy wolf aura to form around him.

"I call upon the power of the wolves!"

Within a flash, he performed a powerful two-hit dark slash attack that hit the Red Ranger dead-on, sending him flying and out of his transformation.

_**DARK WOLF SLASH!**_

Flora quickly shouted his name as she feared the worse, "Nathan!"

"Hey now, you can't get distracted in a fight ya know…" Lock lazily said as the Baseball Zetsuborg flew towards her and slammed her towards the Red Ranger.

"Flora! Red!" Mermaid gasped.

"It's over…" Koragg declared before firing several blasts from the hidden eye in his shield. However once the dust settled, he soon saw that it was the Baseball Zetsuborg that was hit as he crumpled to the ground, revealing Flora, along with the Yellow and Pink Rangers standing before Nathan.

"What the?!" Lock gasped.

"Are you alright?" Flora asked the young mage as he nodded.

"What business do you have in this battle, little girl?" Koragg asked the pink Princess Cure as he lowered his sword.

"I may still be a mere bud, but Kanata and the others gave me the courage to make my dream bloom!" Flora stated before spinning the monster by it's foot into the Knight Wolf with a powerful floral whirlwind.

"Flora, that was amazing!" the Red Ranger praised her.

Before the Zetsuborg could get back up, Mermaid and Twinkle hit the monster with their own attacks as a means of bringing it's attention onto them.

"Don't underestimate our friends!" Twinkle warned Koragg and Lock.

"A late bloomer blossoms into a great flower!" Mermaid stated before firing a blast of water at the monster.

As the beast was distracted, the two Rangers quickly leaped forward with their finishers ready with a combination of wind and electricity.

_**MYSTIC FORCE THUNDER TWISTER!**_

They soon attacked the Baseball Zetsuborg with enough power to cause it to cry out in pain.

* * *

_As Flora lifted the Princess Perfume into the air, the red jewel on the front turned a bit._

_**EXCHANGE! MODE ELEGANT!**_

_Once more, she inserted the Dress Up Key into the Princess Perfume and began spraying the area to switch her to Mode Elegant. After performing a courtesy, she and the still injured Red Ranger stood side-by-side before Flora clapped her hands to create a ring of flowers and for the phoenix aura to return to the Red Ranger. _

_**DANCE, FLOWERS!**_

_She then began to circle her hands as the flowers gathered, before she unleashed them in a blast of floral energy._

_**PRECURE! FLORAL TOURBILLION!**_

_As the blast began to reach the Baseball Zetsuborg, the Red Ranger flew right into the beam as he prepared his sword as he charged towards the monster and unleashed a fiery horizontal slash._

_**MYSTIC PHEONIX SLASH!**_

_He soon destroys the brush as well as burned the monster, leaving the burst of flowers to finish the Artist Zetsuborg off, causing it to spout "Dreaming…" as it exploded in a burst of flowers and fire. The Red, Ranger lands right beside Flora, with the Yellow and Pink Rangers following soon after, as she once more performed a courtesy while all three snapped their fingers._

"_Good day…"_

"_Checkmate!"_

* * *

As Cure Flora was relieved that it was over, she soon made her way towards the trapped baseball player. However, before she reached it, they were soon attacked by Koragg.

"Very impressive Rangers, Precure…" the Knight Wolf praised the eight, "But this is where your story ends…" He soon took out his Dark Morpher and pointed it right at the cage.

_**EMBRACE YOUR NIGHMARE! UTHRA MEJOR DESPARI!**_

Immediately, a large chest appeared and ate the cage before transfiguring itself into a larger version of the Baseball Zetsuborg.

"Looks like the fight's not over yet…" the Red Ranger growled as he stared at the monster.

"Wait, seriously? Look at that thing, it's huge!" the Pink Ranger told him, "We could fight a normal-sized Zetsuborg no problem but that? We'll be pulverized in seconds!"

"That may be true… you guys barely mastered your spells, and that thing is unlike any Zetsuborg the Precure have ever fought against-roma…" Aroma sighed in sadness. However Flora wasn't having any of that.

"We can't give up now!" she told the Pink and Yellow Rangers, "Kanata and the others are counting on us to save their world and ours! Nathan, do you still remember what Kanata told us? As long as we take care of our dreams, we can do anything!"

"Yeah… it's as we were taught…" Ariel remembered, "Real heroes are born from real danger, and if we can't stand up to the peril, we can't be strong enough to protect our home."

With a resolve in the eight, something began to shine from the Rangers' morphers. "What's going on?" the five asked as they opened their Morphers, revealing the numbers 1, 2, and 5 glowing. "Hey, it's a new Spell Code!"

"Looks like that realization payed off…" the Yellow Ranger said as he turned towards the Red Ranger, "You still up for one more fight?"

"You bet…" he told his fellow Ranger before punching in the code.

_**GALWIT MYSTO PRIFIOR!**_

"It's Titan Time!"

When they raised their Morphers, a large magical circle transformed the five into five large giants resembling mythological creatures. Floyd's Titan form is a giant green minotaur-like being with a large battleaxe, Amelia's Titan form was much a much smaller pink fairy-like being, Ariel's Titan form had a large blue mermaid-like being with a trident, Gary's Titan form was a large yellow garuda-like being with large wings for arms, and finally Nathan's Titan form is a phoenix-themed knight form.

"Ancient Power, Mystic Titans!" the five declared as Cassandra watched on with gladness in her heart.

The Baseball Zetsuborg on the other hand decided to fight back as it fired off a projection of a baseball towards the Titans. Unfortunately for them, the Mystic Garuda and Mystic Pheonix charged into battle as the latter parried every baseball thrown at them with his sword.

_**LIGHTNING LASERS!**_

The Mystic Garuda soon fired off several thunder blasts from his eyes as the Zetsuborg was left open for the Mystic Pheonix to slash at it's belly.

"Woah! That was incredible!" Flora cheered as she, Mermaid, and Twinkle watched the fight while on Fire Heart's back.

"I wonder if the Precure could do something like that-pafu?" Pafu wondered aloud.

"Who knows-roma?" Aroma guessed as he merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright ladies, it's showtime!" the Mystic Minotaur as the girls went towards their positions.

"It's time to play ball!" the Mystic Sprite declared before shapeshifting into a large pink soccer ball.

"Alright!" the Mystic Minotaur shouted with glee before batting the ball away, "Blue! You're up!" he called out to the Mystic Mermaid, who was already in the water.

"Red, coming your way!" she shouted before slapping the ball away with her tail. The Mystic Pheonix soon caught the ball with his chest before kicking it high into the air.

"Time to show off your skills Yellow!" he encouraged his team mate.

"Alright, time for my pattered Lightning Shot!" the Mystic Garuda declared as he flew after the ball. He then did a corkscrew before hitting the ball with an electrically-charged kick.

The ball soon sped right into the monster, causing it to shout "Awakening!" before blowing up. The Mystic Sprite soon changed back to normal, allowing all five Titans to celebrate their victory.

"They did it!" Flora cheered as the girls were happy that their friends had won.

* * *

"The knights have tapped into the power of the Mystic Titans!" Necrolai informed Mordicon after spying on the battle, "We must bring them down before we can herald her ladyship's arrival!"

"Not to worry! Dys Dark will succeed, and Lady Dyspear will rule all of the world as the Queen of Darkness!" Mordicon declared with malicious intent.

* * *

"Hmm… I guess that was okay…" Lock noted as he appeared behind the Cures.

"You're that kid with Koragg!" Flora stated as Fire Heart growled at the monster.

"Name's Lock" he stated, "Today was just a greeting…"

He soon walked towards Koragg, who was staring at the Mystic Pheonix as he, and the other Titans, were exploring their current forms.

"Later, Flower Bud Princess!" the Dusketeer said before he and the Knight Wolf vanished from behind the keyhole portal. Flora and the others were just left in confusion before Cassandra and Claire ran towards them and the shrinking Rangers.

"I'm proud of you all" she told the eight heroes, "and you've have only begun to tap into the power of the Mystic Titans."

"Yeah, but we still don't know what exactly attacked Claire…" Mermaid noted as the Red Ranger noticed something moving in the bushes.

"Hello? Anyone there?" he called out to the bush.

"Nate, what are you doing?" Twinkle asked him.

"I don't know, I think I saw something move here…" he told the group before he turned his attention back to the bush… where a humanoid creature in fantasy garb popped out from said bushes to surprise him.

"Red!" the Blue Ranger called out as they all rushed to his aid.

"Stand back!" the Green Ranger told the creature.

"Uh… you stand back!" the creature warned as well.

"We said it first!" Flora reminded him as the creature took a quick whiff of his armpits before hiding them.

"So you did…" he noted as the others looked at him.

"Hehehe, I'm guessing you folks haven't wandered any farther into the woods haven't you?" he asked the group.

"No, not really…" the Red Ranger stated.

"Ah, I didn't think so…" the creature sighed before he began to act as if he was having a conversation with another person.

"Excuse me, I do not wish to interrupt your daily routine but what are you doing near this school?" Cassandra asked the creature in a formal manner.

However before they could get any answers, a large sink hole appeared from below the creature before he was flung into the air, spit covering his body as he fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Mermaid asked the creature as she and the Green Ranger rushed to help him.

"You saved me…" the creature said.

"Not really…" the Green Ranger noted before they all looked at the large mound of dirt coming their way.

"Looks like we found what attacked her!" the Pink Ranger noted as she and the Yellow Ranger got on their Mystic Racers alongside the others. Meanwhile, the Red Ranger and Fire Heart were leading the mound right towards the meadow where he and Flora first transformed.

"Agh, Haruka's gonna kill me for this…" he grumbled to himself as he watched the mound uproot many of the flowers planted there. "Alright, you wanna play?" the Red Ranger growled as he took out his sword. Soon his mystery pursuer emerged as a large grotesque worm appeared before him.

"Oh that's nasty!" the Yellow Ranger stated before firing several shots at it, aggravating it to attack him instead. However before the beast could attack, Twinkle fired off several star blasts on the creature to make it back off.

"I did not expect my day to end fighting off a giant worm!" she grumbled in annoyance.

"Guess that explains it… we just saw worms the likes not even Pyre has ever seen!" the Red Ranger agreed before several more worms popped up.

"How can we stop this thing?!" Flora noted before she felt her Dress-Up Key glow.

"Huh? What's this?" Mermaid pondered before three new Dress-Up Keys appeared before them, all resembling different kinds of dress-armor hybrids.

"Woah, new Dress-Up Keys!" Twinkle cheered as the girls grabbed the Keys.

Meanwhile the four Rangers noticed the numbers 1, 0, and 6 were glowing.

"Huh, two Spell Codes in one day?!" the Yellow Ranger cheered, "That's a new record!"

"It looks like Cassandra was right about the Titans having more power!" the Pink Ranger cheered.

"Alright everyone, let's see how this goes!" the Red Ranger cheered as the Rangers re-engaged the Titan spell.

"Girls, now's the time to use the Keys!" Cassandra called out to the Precure as they nodded before the four cast their new spell while the Precure grasped their new Dress-Up Keys.

* * *

_As the Princess Cures lifted the Princess Perfumes into the air, the red jewel on the front turned a bit._

_**EXCHANGE! MODE VALKYRIE!**_

_They soon inserted the new Keys into the Princess Perfume, which soon caused a multi-colored liquid to appear within it. Once they sprayed the area around them, they were soon turned into balls of light that surrounded the Mystic Minotaur, Mystic Sprite, Mystic Mermaid, and Mystic Garuda._

"_Mystic Titans: Dragon Formation!"_

_Once the three lights entered the Mystic Minotaur, the other Titans soon took shape as the Mermaid formed the tail alongside the other weapons, while the Garuda formed the wings. At last, the Mystic Sprite formed the head as the newly formed Mystic Dragon bellowed a mighty roar_

* * *

"Woah! How cool is that!" the Mystic Pheonix cheered as he looked at the dragon with awe. Meanwhile from inside, the Precure landed inside a special void that housed the same magical circle from before but with a crown in place of the M.

"Wow, we get our own Zord?!" Flora cheered as she looked at the space before noticing something different. The skirt on her dress was a bit shorter, but now she had a floral patterned chestplate, some rose pink gauntlets, greaves, and a new floral-themed staff.

Mermaid on the other hand was now donned in a more sea-based armor set with her skirt giving way to a pair of fin-like coattails along with gaining some dress pants.

Finally Twinkle had more star-themed magical girl dress with it being mostly white apart from the yellow and orange shoulderpads, a pair of metallic sleeves, a yellow pleated skirt, and some yellow and orange boots that reached her thighs.

"Looks like it!" Twinkle said with confidence.

"Red, get on!" Mermaid called out to the Mystic Pheonix as the large dragon flew towards him.

"On it!" he shouted as he leaped onto the Mystic Dragon, but soon began to wobble.

"Hold on tight!" Flora shouted before he finally got a hold of the reigns.

"Alright ladies, time to do some pest control!" the Mystic Pheonix cheered as they headed right towards the large worm.

In response, the worm fired off several blasts from it's mouth at the two. However a water sphere soon formed around the dragon and rider, protecting them from the attack. The beast soon looked surprised as the dragon continued to fly towards it.

"Still hungry?" he taunted before cutting several of its heads with his swords.

Angered, the worm began to fire off several more blasts, but the Mystic Phoenix was able to easily fly away from them, allowing the dragon to fire off several star blasts in retaliation.

"Hey, where was this skill when you were on the Mystic Racer?" Twinkle asked the boy.

"What can I say? I'm a natural born dragon rider!" the Mystic Pheonix stated with confidence.

Afterwards, the dragon fired off a floral blast from it's mouth and stun the monster long enough for them to make a turn around.

"Now girls, time to take this thing down!" the Mystic Pheonix stated before leaping off the dragon.

"Got it!" Flora agreed as the girls charged up their energy into the dragon's mouth.

_**PRECURE DRACO FINALE!**_

At once, the Mystic Dragon fired off a beam of pink, blue, and yellow as it destroyed the worm for good. Once the dragon landed, the worm blew up as the girls did a curtsey while the Mystic Pheonix snapped his fingers.

"Good day…"

"Checkmate!"

* * *

After returning back to their base forms, Flora went to finally free the trapped baseball player.

_**OPEN! DOOR TO DREAMS!**_

Once the baseball player woke up, the eight were on their way to retrieve Claire's basket.

"Let's look for the nine remaining Dress Up Keys" Minami told Flora and the others.

"Yeah, and we all have to become Grand Princesses and Mystic Legends" Kirara added, "It's what we all promised, right?"

"Yeah!" she stated before spotting something, "Oh! I found it!" she soon rushed towards the basket before noticing several scattered berries.

"Huh? What kind of berries are these?" she pondered as the others went towards them. However Nathan was wincing at the berry bushes.

"Uhh guys, you might now want to eat those…" he warned the group as some of them listened, but for Flora and Gary, they soon found out the hard way as they spat out the berries in disgust.

"Ugh, it tastes like crap!" the soccer player grumbled in disgust.

"Yeah stickleberries are meant to be used in potions, not to be eaten…" Nathan informed the group as he prepared to pluck some more, only to come face-to-face with the creature again. Like before, he was startled by the creature's sudden appearance.

"You… you gotta stop doing that!" he told the creature.

"I've been looking everywhere for you lot!" he told the heroes, "I wanted to thank you all for saving me"

"Honestly, I don't even think we saved you" Floyd noted as he helped Nathan pick out the stickeberries," I think the worm probably didn't like the taste of you…"

This somewhat upset the creature, "Ratfeathers… Even that hideous beast didn't want me. I don't belong anywhere, not even in a worm's stomach…" However he seemed to perk up afterwards as he offered his hand to the mage-in-training. "I'm Phineas" he introduced himself.

Soon after, the group were walking back to Root Core while Phineas followed suit. "You see, I'm a troblin. Uhh, that is the result of a troll and a goblin coming together!" the self-proclaimed troblin explained, "Although, both sides kind of hate me…"

"That has to be rough…" Kirara said, feeling a little bit of pity for the guy.

"So, I decided to head to the forest on my own and that's how I met you guys!" he said with glee.

"Well, the reason why we were out here is because we had to grab something my cousin had dropped" Nathan told the troblin, "and besides, you saved my cousin. So I wanted to drop by and thank you for what you did…" He soon dug into his pocket before pulling out several stickleberries, "I got some extra stickleberries that you could have…" he offered, "I was planning on using them for my own potions but I thought it would be nice for you to have them instead."

"Who doesn't!" Phineas cheered as he gleefully ate the berries before the group were preparing to leave. "Oh, I must warn you, brave warriors, this forest is full of danger…"

"Tell us something we don't know…" Gary retorted, "We're already fighting an uphill battle with Dys Dark poking around our world. It can't get worse than that…"

"Uhh… yes it can…" Phineas hesitantly told them, "You still haven't faced… her…"

"Who are you talking about?" Nathan pondered.

"Well, you never met the mistresses' daughter…" he told them all. The group was left confused as he gave a shush motion towards them

* * *

"They destroyed my Hydra Worm!" Morticon roared with anger, "Impossible!"

"Even I was surprised until the Precure brought out those Dress-Up Keys" Shut noted, "It seems that their connection to the great dragon Pyre hasn't been extinguished yet…"

"Indeed, we must not take these new heroes lightly…" a mysterious voice noted as they all turned towards a corner in the room, where a young woman with pointy about the same age as the Precure, if not as old as Nathan or Kanata stepped forward.

She had long silver hair pulled into a large bow that was held in a black ribbon with dark red eyes and bright red markings on top. Her dress was dark grey with layers of dark magenta and light pink. Worn over this was a larger black and crimson dress with wing-like sleves and a two layered skirt that reached her feet at the longest layer, all held together by a black butterfly ornament at the waist.

"If these so-called heroes want to mess with my mother's plans so badly…" she noted, "Perhaps I could join in the fun?"

"I'm afraid now is not the time for you to make your presence known lady Twilight…" Koragg told the girl before bowing. Soon the others bowed down as the girl, Twilight, merely had a large wicked grin form on her face.

* * *

(SONG: Kanpekigu No Ne – Watarirouka Hashiritai)

_**/gu no ne/**_

The scene fades to a shot of the current collection of Dress Up Keys as it transitions into a story book of a chibi world of Princess Precures and Mystic Rangers

_**/dokoka e tsurete itte**_

_**BURIKI no uma ni note**_

_**futari de/**_

It starts with Haruka dreaming on a hill about becoming a fairy tale princess, picking some flowers before picking a pink flower

_**/GO GO LET'S GO ROMANSU/**_

Aroma, Pafu, Miss Shamour, and Fire Heart began to cheer as they pop onto the foreground

_**/kataomoi no DOORU wa**_

_**kotoba ni dekinai kara**_

_**setsunai/**_

Next, it cuts to a scene of her reading a book while Nathan is asleep under a tree.

_**/GO GO LET'S GO ROMANSU/**_

Chibi versions of the Mystic Titans join in on Aroma, Pafu, Miss Shamour, and Fire Hearts cheering as they appear.

_**/namida ga dechau**_

_**yowamushi da ne**_

_**anata no koto**_

_**omou tabi ni/**_

A panning shot of Nathan has him stargazing as constellations of the various mythological creatures pass him by

_**/tsuki no (tsuki no)**_

_**yoru wa (yoru wa)**_

_**itsumo (itsumo)**_

_**USAGI o sagashiteru/**_

When the constellation of Virgo appears, it changes into a version of Cure Flora. This confused Nathan as the real Haruka covers his eyes before leaning in and surprising him.

_**/gu no ne denai kurai ni**_

_**(HEY HEY HEY)**_

_**mahou o kakerareta mitai**_

_**zutto yume kara samenai no**_

_**koi wa hitorigoto/**_

It soon transitions into a shot of Haruka running through Noble Academy as the other Princess Precure join her one-by-one.

_**/gu no ne denai kurai ni**_

_**(HEY HEY HEY)**_

_**KOTENPAN ni suki nan desu**_

_**donna jumon o tonaetara**_

_**tsutawaru no deshou**_

_**kanpeki gu no ne/**_

The scene changes perspectives as the five Mystic Rangers, Aroma, Pafu, Miss Shamour, and Fire Heart the girls as they all began to rush to class.

_**(HEY HEY HEY HEY)**_

The group stops as they see Cassandra, Claire, Yui, Yuuki, and several more students are shown waiting for them

_**/gu no ne are ya kore ya de**_

_**(HEY HEY HEY)**_

_**mucha kucha ni suki nan desu**_

_**itsuka anata ni iwasetai**_

_**mairimashita nante**_

_**ogaeshi gu no ne/**_

It soon changes scenery to the hill from before as Haruka is shown running towards an unknown figure while Nate appears beside her whilst riding on Fire Heart. The scene finally ends as it's revealed to be a dream when Pafu, Aroma, Yui, and Nate are seed trying to wake up Haruka. When the girl opens her eyes, she sees the group and begins to glow red with embarrassment.

_**(gu no ne mo denee ze)**_

She shouts those last words as the others flee with smiles on their faces.

* * *

_**TIME TO LEARN THE NEXT SPELL!**_

"_**Time for a tennis tourmament!"**_

"_**That's cool and all, but why do I have to be paired up with him?!"**_

"_**Well look at it this way, at least it's him and not someone worse…"**_

"_**What's wrong sis? Can't handle the heat?"**_

"_**S-SHUT UP!"**_

_**GO! PRINCESS PRECURE: MYSTIC LEGENDS!**_

_**LET'S MASTER THE COURT! THE OLD BULLY AND THE SPORTS EVENT!**_

"_**Princess of majesty! Magic beyond belief!"**_

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Could it be? Have I finally updated this story after months of focusing on EoT?! This has to be a joke right?! **__**NOPE! **__**I'm back bitches with the second largest chapter I've written at 31 pages! But enough of my rambles...**_

_**Hey guys! HackerEX here!**_

_**Looks like I got another one of the trifecta of stuff I have to write done with the long-awaited sixth chapter of Mystic Legends in, and boy was it a long ass time coming! Seriously, if it haven't been for my recent Power Rangers kick after watching Power Rangers Unworthy (go check it out btw, it is amazing!), this story would have never been finished.**_

_**Even still, we gotta talk about this chapter and namely what new stuff I added and what I removed. First of all, sadly there might not be that many appearances from the MoTWs of Mystic Force since the Zetsuborgs pretty much fill their role already.**_

_**Also, new Dress-Up Keys! Since Samurai and Ninja Steel included special forms for piloting the Zords, I thought it would be fun to allow the Precure to pilot the Mystic Dragon... even if technically it should also include the other Rangers, but that's besides the point.**_

_**Either way, check back next time where we see a person from Haruka's past come back while Ariel begins to peak out of her shell!**_

_**Until then, this is HackerEX logging out! See ya!**_

* * *

_**BEYOND MAGIC...**_

_**"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"**_

_**BEYOND TIME...**_

_**"Henshin!"**_

_**BEYOND YOUR WILDEST IMAGINATION!**_

_**GALWIT MYSTO RANGER!/RIDER TIME!**_

_**Zero: "Rejoice! A great gathering of heroes is upon us!"**_

_**(SONG: S.O.W ~Sense of Wonder~)**_

_**IT'S TIME FOR THE ULTIMATE FESTIVAL!**_

_**Haruka: "I won't let you hold this kingdom hostage!"**_

_**Mickey: "Don't mind if we join the party?"**_

_**Nathan/Haruka/Rex/Sora: "Time to show you what being a hero is all about!"**_

_**GO! PRINCESS PRECURE MYSTIC LEGENDS X EDGE OF TIME ROAD TO THE KING: MOVIE WAR CARNIVAL!**_

_**?: "Who the hell are you?!"**_

_**?: ****"You could say that we're just a bunch of unruly pirates in this world… but that would be a lie"**_

_**COMING SOON!**_


	7. Spell 7

_**LAST TIME…  
As Cassandra Flareheart prepared the Princess Precure and Mystic Rangers for their first lessons, she decided to call upon the aid of an old friend of hers and Nathan's old teacher; Miss Shamour**_

_**It was through them that the Rangers and Cures started their training to become the new Mystic Knights and the Grand Princesses, heroes with the power to save the dreams of both Earth and Hope Kingdom. In order to do so, they must find the remaining nine Dress Up Keys and master the elements.**_

* * *

"Booyah!" Amelia cheered as she began to practice her DJ skills on her tablet, "Hey, nice shirt sis!" she told her sister, who was filming the whole thing from her phone.

"Yeah, you too sis" Ariel chuckled, "You're doing great on those tables"

As she turned her camera throughout Root Core, the vlogger soon turned towards Kirara, who was doing her stetches, while Gary was practicing with his soccer ball.

"Alright, I think I'm about to break my old record…" she saw the soccer player tell himself as he mouthed off several numbers.

"So Haruka, are you ready for the Ball Sports Festival?" Minami asked Haruka, who was busy brushing Pafu's hair.

"It's a tradition at Noble Academy. We'll be talking about it during homeroom tomorrow" she told her fellow Princess Cure.

"What are ball sports-pafu?" the dog fairy questioned the girl.

"A festival with sports that use balls!" Haruka answered, giving her the idea to juggle poor Aroma like a basketball.

"I'm not a ball-roma!" he protested, much to Fire Heart's amusement.

"Okay, so where's Nate…" Ariel asked aloud before spotting him reading a book on swordplay. "Gotcha~!" she cheered.

"Oh no…" the mage-in-training groaned, "Come on Ariel, I'm studying in here…"

"Come on Nate, don't be shy" she chuckled.

"Says the girl behind the smartphone" the young knight retorted before he closed the book he was reading, "Look, I know vlogging's your career and all but since when was the last time you did something that didn't involve recording someone…" he asked the girl.

"Well I went to a magical world with you guys, met a whole bunch of other Precure and Rangers, and got to team up with a bunch of Keyblade wielders, talking animals, and Kamen Riders to fight off thieves that command evil zombie monsters that wanted to take my heart, does that count?" Ariel recalled sheepishly.

Nathan soon stopped for a moment, "Fair point" he said, "But that doesn't change the fact that you're a bit too shy sometimes. You need to learn how to be a lot braver if you want to become a Mystic Knight." He then remembered what Minami said, "Maybe this Ball Sports Festival could be your way to break out of your shell?" he politely suggested.

"Maybe…" she noted, "Okay, I'll give it a go!" the vlogger affirmed before she turned towards the 'Princess of the School', "So, what exactly are we going to play this year?"

"I believe soccer, basketball, and tennis" she recalled.

"Well that explains why Gary is excited for this event" Amelia chuckled.

"Well buckle up because I might be your team mate after tomorrow" Gary noted, "Every year, all the students are split into different co-ed teams. A rarity in most schools such as this"

"Wow, neat" Kirara said after stopping her stretching.

"It's how everyone gets to know each other more" Nathan agreed, "Especially since most of the time the girls and boys here are rarely seen together, apart from us of course…"

"Yeah, outside of Nathan, Floyd, or Gary, I've never really talked with the other boys here" Haruka realized.

"So Haruharu, what sport are you going to play?" Kirara asked the flower princess.

"Well duh! I'm gonna be playing tennis!" Haruka declared dramatically.

"Let me guess, it's because it sounds like a sport for a princess, right?" the mage-in-training guessed.

"That-s the sport most fitting for a-" the flower princess was about to say before she stopped herself, "Wait, how did you know?"

"Uhh, lucky guess?" the mage-in-training said before shrugging, at least until he got a soccer ball to the head. "OW!", he growled.

"Come on Nate, we need to get you upto date on goal keeping if you want to play soccer!" Gary called out to him, prompting the mage-in-training to roll his eyes.

"Do your best, everyone-roma…" Aroma encouraged the group before passing out.

* * *

(SONG: Power of the dream – lol)

_**/Donna ni tooku tooku hanarete itatte  
Shinji tsudzukete ireba**_

_**Nee hora naitenai de kao wo agete  
Issho ni mae ni susumou/**_

As a transparent version of the title begins to float to the right, it shows the Princess PreCure and the Mystic Rangers in their civilian identities before the Mystic Spell Seal appears with the symbol of the Hope Kingdom in the center as the title emerges

_**/Doushite shita wo muite  
Koboshita namida wo mitsumeteru no/**_

It soon transitions into a snippet from Movie War Carnival where the Princess Precure and the Mystic Rangers receive their invitation to Harmonia.

_**/Kyou dame demo kitto ashita tte  
Shinjite aruite ikou/**_

It soon jumps to Nagisa and a few other Cures talking to their fairies before they are interrupted by Odoren, before cutting to Tommy Oliver investigating the area.

_**/Te wo sashinobete kureru hito ga ite  
Warai aeru hito ga ite/**_

It soon jumps to the Mystic Rangers, Seiji, Tyzonn, Rex, Grant, Sora, Donald, and Goofy were surrounded by Heartless.

_**/Ima kono sekai wo kaeru hodo no  
Chikara ga umarete iku/**_

It quickly jumps to Haruka, Nathan, Rex, and Sora preparing to play a song as the young king started it off.

_**/Donna ni tooku tooku hanarete itatte  
Shinji tsudzukete ireba/**_

From there, a montage of various Precure and Power Ranger teams begin to show as they face off against Odoren's forces and the invading Heartless.

_**/Everything is for you for you  
Yoru ga akete mou asahi wa noboru/**_  
It soon transitions into a scene where Zi-O transforms into MachArmor while Sora got on and drove him around, using his Keybalde to slash through several mooks.

_**/Osorenai de mayowanai de  
Egaita yume kanae ni ikou/**_

Soon there's a quick shot of Fire Heart in danger before the Legend Hunters arrive to save him

_**/Nee hora naitenai de kao wo agete  
Issho ni mae ni susumou/**_

A final shot as the eight heroes leap into the air alongside Pafu, Aroma, and Fire Heart before the Mystic Spell Seal appears behind him, quickly changing them into their alter egoes.

* * *

_**SPELL 6: LET'S MASTER THE COURT! THE OLD BULLY AND THE SPORTS EVENT!**_

* * *

Meanwhile, in the fallen Hope Kingdom, Dyspear had just finished her orders to her generals.

"Now go…" she told them, "Finish your tasks and take out those pesky rebels housed in the market town."

"Yes, Lady Dyspear. We will eliminate that pesky prince's troops at once!" Mordecon declared.

Soon, the group turned to find Necrolai entering the throne room, looking quite pleased with herself.

"Tsk, what do you want now, you old hag?" Close growled at her.

"Be quiet, you…" she firmly stated to him, earning a haughty scoff from the man. "Good news, I heard that there will be a special festival on Earth" the vampire reported to Dyspear.

"Why should we concern ourselves about such feeble celebrations" Koragg questioned the vampire queen, "There are much more pressing matters to attend to, such as our forces losing more territory as the days go by, after the princesses and the new knights surfaced…"

"Well, have your army of Styxoids ready and prepare the next Zetsuborg…" the empress ordered Necrolai, "Take Shut with you while you're at it…"

"Yes milady" the blue Dusketeer stated before he walked towards the vampire queen's side. "Shall we be off, Madame Necrolai?" he asked her before the two left for Earth alongside Koragg.

Back on Earth, Haruka, Yui, and several other girls were standing around a cup with some straws in it.

"One, two!" they all called out before taking a straw.

When Haruka looked at her own stick, she saw that the tip was marked red, "Alright! My luck is off the charts!" she cheered.

"I got it too!" Yui agreed as she showed her stick, which had the same red tip.

The other girls on the other hand, weren't so lucky…

"Why have you forsaken us!" they cried out in agony, much to the others' amusement.

"Well that settles it, the first doubles pair will be Shiraishi and Nanase, and the second will be Aihara and Haruno" the class representative confirmed to the whole class as Haruka stood next to a boy with brown hair and blue eyes, while Yui stood next to grey hair and yellow eyes.

"Hey Aihara, you're on the tennis team!" one of the boys called out, "Are you really going to pick tennis for this festival?"

"You sure love tennis man" another male student noted.

"Who cares?" Aihara dismissed, "Tennis is my calling after all!" After making the class laugh, he turned his attention towards Haruka. "Let's do our best, Haruno" he said to her.

"Okay! Let's do this, Aihara!" the flower princess affirmed.

However, Haruka soon spotted the three girls who lost the straw pull were glaring quite angrily at her.

"Those girls are fans of Aihara" Yui told the girl, who was a bit scared by the trio's jealousy.

"Should we be worried about Haruka getting ripped to shreds by them?" Amelia asked the mage-in-training.

"At this point, I don't know if _we'll _be the ones torn apart if we intervene…" he muttered with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Wait, I didn't know he had fans" Haruka admitted to the girl in glasses.

"We'll be picking players for soccer next. It's mostly going to be a team of four with one serving as the goalkeeper." the class rep stated to the whole class. However as Haruka and Yui were heading back to their seats, Aihara stopped the former of the two.

"Do you have time after school?" he asked her.

This confused her as she initially wanted to learn how to walk like a princess from Miss Shamour, but nevertheless, she accepted as Nathan and a few other boys stepped upto the plate.

'Alright, you can do this…' he told himself as the cup was placed in front of them.

"One, two!" they all called out as they each took a stick.

Once the mage-in-training saw his stick, he smiled. "Oh yeah! Who's the man?" he cheered as he lifted the blue-tipped stick into the air.

"Wow, nice job Flareheart-san" another boy with the same stick noted, while the other boys sighed in defeat, "Let's do our best together!" the boy said with a smile.

"Sure thing!" the mage-in-training affirmed as the two shared a fist bump.

"Nice, so we have Flareheat-san and Tsubasa-san as the first two members of our soccer team" the class rep noted as the boys put back the sticks into the cup.

"Heh, I guess I'm sticking with you Flareheart-san" the boy noted, "Let's work together!"

"Sure thing!" the mage-in-training stated.

As the girls walked to the cup, they all slowly took a deep breath before taking a stick. Sure enough, Ariel and Ameila got the blue sticks and thus, the remaining slots on the team.

"Nice work girls!" Nathan congratulated the two before he felt something go down his spine.

When he turned around, he saw a ton of male students were glaring furiously at him, even more so than Aihara's fangirls.

"Wow, I didn't know the sisters had that many fanboys in this class…" Aihara noted before he turned towards the mage-in-training, "I'll be sure to tell your mom whatever last wish you have…" he told him as the boy gulped.

'Hehe, I'm going to die if this goes terrible…' he thought.

* * *

At the soccer field, Tsubasa and Amelia were running towards the goal post, with Nathan and Ariel there ready to defend it. When Tsubasa saw the opportunity, he quickly shouted to Amelia, "Pass me the ball!"

"Got it!" she shouted as she kicked the ball to her partner.

"Come on Ariel, time to intercept!" the mage-in-training called out to the vlogger, who was still a little bit nervous.

"I-I'll try!" she affirmed as she ran towards Tsubasa, only for the soccer player to effortlessly pass her and kick the ball right past Nathan.

"Ha ha! That's one point for us!" the DJ cheered.

"Yeah, yeah, keep dreaming!" Nathan grumbled, "Ariel, go long!" he shouted as he kicked the ball towards her.

Luckily, she was able to stop it and began to run towards the other goal. As she saw Tsubasa and Amelia gaining on her, she tried her best to pick up the pace before suddenly feeling tired.

'Crap, not now…' she thought as she tried to keep running to the goal.

However she was not fast enough as Amelia quickly got the ball back, forcing Ariel to run a bit harder to try and get it back.

'Come on, just a little bit more!' she encouraged herself before she was forced to stop, allowing the DJ to pass the ball to Tsubasa for their second goal.

"Woo hoo! We're on a roll!" Amelia cheered as she danced for a bit before her sister.

She was coughing hard, hunched over. It looked like she was in a bit of pain as she clutched her chest for a moment.

"Oh crap…" she muttered before quickly running towards her, "Sis, are you okay?" the eldest of the two sisters asked her worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'm fine…" Ariel reassured her sister with a smile before taking a deep breath.

As Amelia helped her sister to one of the benches, both Nathan and Tsubasa looked at each other with a mixture of confusion and worry.

"Looks like that's all I can take today…" the vlogger told the trio, "I'm sorry for stopping this practice a bit early…" she apologized.

"Don't worry, it's already getting late…" Tsubasa noted as he looked at the orange sky, "Just take it easy for the rest of the day, alright Blueskye-san?" he advised the vlogger, who nodded.

* * *

It was now starting to get late in the day, and the trio were walking out of the soccer field.

"What exactly happened out there?" Nathan asked Ariel, who had mostly recovered from that brief episode.

"Nothing really, it's always been like this…" she reassured the boy.

"Really, what happened to ya?" the mage-in-training questioned the vlogger.

"Well, for all of my life, I've been much weaker than my sister" Ariel sighed, "It's been like this because I was born much earlier than I was supposed to be…"

"Woah, I didn't know…" Tsubasa noted as he and the mage-in-training looked at the vlogger with a sense of pity, especially the latter.

"Like I said, it's fine!" she reassured the two again, "I've been getting better more and more! It's just, sometimes I have these coughing fits and my heart will clench if I overexert myself. Don't worry about me, I'll be alright for tomorrow!"

"Well if you say so…" Tsubasa noted before looking towards where a group of students. "Well, I guess this is where we split" he noted, "Let's work together tomorrow!"

"Sure thing" Nathan noted, sharing a fist bump with the soccer player before he left. As the trio walk into the practice room, they were met with a strange sight of Haruka whining into Minami's lap, with Floyd looking on with confusion.

"I'm a Princess Precure, you know!" she cried out.

"You have to keep that a secret!" Aroma told the flower princess sternly.

"I know that already! That's why I'm super mad!" Haruka shouted at the parrot fairy before returning to her crying, "Jeez! I hate Yuuki! Yuuki's such a bum! YUUKI'S A REAL BUM!"

Immediately Nathan felt his sword hand twitch alongside his right eye, prompting Amelia to groan in frustration. "Hey, Nate!" she called out, "You're supposed to be a Mystic Knight, not a white knight!"

"Huh, did you say something?" the mage-in-training asked her, his expression changing back to his usual fiery attitude.

'He got over it that fast?!' the sisters thought as Nathan walked upto the crying Haruka.

"There, there-pafu" Pafu comforted the flower princess.

"Oh, Nathan, Ariel, Amelia, I didn't know you guys were here" Minami noted as Haruka turned to see the mage-in-training looking at her with a concerned face.

"What exactly happened here?" he asked.

"Well…" Haruka mumbled…

* * *

EARLIER…

Haruka was asked by Aihara to meet up after class to do some practicing. He wanted to see how the flower princess faired in the sport, only to see her fail completely at even serving the ball. Angered, the tennis player ran towards her with rage in his eyes.

"Hey! You said 'Leave it to me!', so what the hell was that?!" he roared at the girl.

"I'm sorry…" the flower princess said sheepishly, "This is my first time playing…"

This seemingly set off something in the young boy as he roared almost as loudly as Fire Heart. "You mean to tell me that you're a complete noob at the?!" Aihara shouted at the top of his lungs, "What made you think that choosing tennis was a good idea, huh?!"

"W-Well, it was the sport most fitting for a princess!" Haruka admitted.

"Huh? Princess?" he questioned as a memory popped up in Haruka's mind.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

"_Huh~? Princess? Forget about it!" a male voice told a young Haruka._

_The jeering came from a little boy wearing a green shirt and blue shorts, who started berating the soon-to-be Cure Flora after she shared her favorite book during recess. This caused the girl to run outside, but not out of the boy's sights._

"_There's no way you can become a princess!" the little boy shouted at the girl, who was tearing up._

* * *

Years later that boy would later grow up to be… Yuuki Aihara, the very same tennis player standing before the flower princess at that moment, now all grown up like she was.

Needless to say, they reacted accordingly to this revelation…

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

"Wait a minute, Aihara?! As in Yuuki Aihara?!" Haruka gasped.

"Wait a minute, you mean you're the same Haruka from back then?" Aihara, or rather Yuuki, questioned the girl to see if he wasn't going crazy.

"I didn't even think that…" the flower princess sighed

"Me neither… I mean it's already been years since we saw each other in elementary school. I didn't think that you'd come to this school and end up in the same class as me" the tennis player agreed as he scratched his head, "What next? That hothead Nate is here too?" However he soon shook off that thought, "Hey, are you still going on and on about the flower princess?" Yuuki asked her, causing the poor girl to flinch. "Wait really?!" he gasped, "Yeesh, you need help girl…"

This prompted her to run out of the court to cry…

* * *

"Ah, so the blowhard is here too…" Nathan growled, gritting his teeth in annoyance, "_Great..._"

"Wait you know him?!" Haruka asked the mage-in-training.

"Know him?!" he growled, "When I went to middle school, we were sworn enemies! The dude goes on about the whole 'What's the point in being a dumb magician?' and stuff, so I decided to fire back and tell him that tennis is a girl's sport." He soon scoffed as he looked away in a huff, "We've never seen eye-to-eye since, the rotten dirty bastard…" the mage-in-training grumbled under his breath.

"Well at least you fought back…" the flower princess grumbled, "When we were in kindergarten, he always loved to laugh at my dream and bullied me a lot because of it… He's so different from the kind Kanata, or you and the other Rangers…"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk!" Aroma sighed, "There's no one in the world as kind as Prince Kanata, although I can think of a few people as bull-headed as Nathan…"

"Hey!" the mage-in-training growled in offence.

"Oh come on, why did I pick tennis?" Haruka lamented.

"Well it's a great chance to let bygons be bygons" Ariel suggested to her; something Minami and the elder Blueskye sister agreed with.

"Maybe you can make up after working hard together" the 'Princess of the School' noted, "You never really spoke to him after enrolling here, did you not?"

"Y-Yeah…" she sighed.

* * *

As the school day ended, the only people left in the classroom were Haruka, Yuuki, Nathan, and the Blueskye sisters. While the tennis player was packing his things, the flower princess became hesitant to talk to him.

"Um… Yuuki?" Haruka perked up.

"Huh? What is it?" he questioned.

"Could you please teach me tennis after school?" the flower princess asked her, "I'll practice seriously"

"Oh, don't worry… you can just stand there" he sighed as he scratched his head, "Just leave it to me to hit all the shots."

"B-But then there would be no point of it being a doubles match" she tried to refute his claim.

However, he grabbed his bag and got up to leave, "If you move around aimlessly, then it'll cause more trouble for me" the boy told her, "I don't want to lose to anyone at tennis. It doesn't matter if it's a friendly game or a tourney match, I play to win."

This stopped Haruka in her tracks as Amelia and Ariel looked at each other.

"If you got time, maybe try and practice by yourself" he advised the flower princess, "Anyways, later!"

"Wha… WHAT WAS THAT?!" Haruka roared as she stomped her way to Root Core, forcing the sisters to run after her.

"Hey hey hey hey, Haruka!" Ariel gasped, "Calm down please!"

"He's looking down on me!" the flower princess growled, slamming her bag down and frightening the sisters while Pafu, Aroma and Fire Heart, and a confused Cassandra watched on.

"If that's the case…" she growled before digging into it for something.

"Will she transform now-pafu?" the dog fairy asked worried.

"Haruno, please do not do something that you'll regret" the matriarch of the Flareheart family sternly told the princess as she put down the homework she was grading, fearing that she might risk exposing her identity as a Precure.

However rather than her Princess Perfume, she took out the Princess Lesson Pad instead, confusing all who were there. Sure enough, she circled the pad three times and summoned Miss Shamour to the area.

"Greetings, everyone~!" the fairy greeted.

"Greetings, Miss Shamour" the girls greeted, although Haruka was much more pissed off than before.

"Oh my, what a negative greeting…" the cat fairy muttered rather bluntly at the sudden shout.

"Teach me how to play tennis!" the flower princess declared, "I want to show him a lesson!"

"I don't really understand what's going on, but I accept your passion!" Miss Shamour noted before accepting the terms. "Yes~! Lesson start!"

* * *

With a wave of her wand, she transformed Root Core into a Shamour-themed sports area, complete with a tennis court and soccer field.

"Eh?! Where is this?!" Haruka gasped alongside the sisters, who were all now dressed in either a pink tennis uniform and an air and water-themed soccer uniform respectively.

"Hey, since when did we have the time to change clothes?" the vlogger questioned.

"Why, this will be the stage for your lesson of course" a voice called out as a woman with a hairstyle and clothing very similar to the cat fairy walked onto the courtyard with a tennis racket in hand.

"I get it…" the DJ noted for a moment before gasping, "Wait, who are you?!"

"That's actually Miss Shamour's human form" Cassandra, who was now donned in a snow-themed referee uniform told the trio, shocking them.

"I can change in this space too" the cat fairy admitted, "In fact, I haven't been in this form since the battle for the castle years ago." She then readied her tennis racket, "Now then, let's get started by getting used to the ball…"

"Thank you very much!" the flower princess said enthusiastically.

"Now, as for you two" the snow mage noted as she turned towards the sisters, "We might as well help boost your stamina and endurance if you two want to succeed in the festival…"

"Yes ma'am!" the two cheered.

Soon, the lesson began as Haruka began to learn the ins and outs of tennis while Cassandra helped train Amelia and Ariel in how to play soccer. The fairies and lone dragon helped out with them fixing up a machine to fire tennis balls, or acting as the goalkeeper.

This went on for a couple of days, with the trio doing their best to train. During the last few days before the festival, an exhausted Haruka, Ariel, and Amelia looked up to find Minami, Kirara, and the boys in their respective sports gear, allowing them to have some practice into their respective sports.

* * *

After a hard day of training, the Cures and Rangers decided to take a rest.

"If this keeps up, Yuuki is going down!" Haruka cheered after taking a drink of water.

"I think you got your opponent mixed up there Haruka" Floyd chuckled.

"You girls really improved a lot" Kirara noted as she and the others saw how far they had come in their training.

"Oh, that reminds me!" the vlogger asked the model, "What sport are you going to be in?"

"Basketball" the girl plainly answered.

"Wow! So cool!" Haruka cheered with excitement.

"I'm guessing that you're pretty good at the sport, right?" Gary asked her.

"Well I'd say that I'm okay at it" Kirara noted, "The only indoor sport this year is basketball, and I can't be out in the sun at all"

"I guess you're right…" Haruka noted, "Being a model is your dream after all, so of course you want to try and preserve that."

However, as she began to stare at one of the stray tennis balls, the flower princess soon remembered something.

"_I don't want to lose to anyone at tennis. It doesn't matter if it's a friendly game or a tourney match, I play to win."_

* * *

As another school day ended, Haruka decided to drop by the tennis club and check on Yuuki. He was currently practicing a match with one of the staff, while his fangirls watched on.

"Oh, he's still practicing…" she noted.

"You didn't know?" one of the trio questioned her.

"He always stays after school to get some extra practice in" the second of the trio explained.

"I see…" Haruka acknowledged as they watched the match continue.

As the staff member hit the ball, Yuuki noticed it was farther than he thought and quickly ran towards it. However, when he tried to lunge for the ball, he ended up falling instead as the ball bounced in his court.

"Aihara-kun!" the fangirl trio gasped.

"Are you alright, Aihara?" the staff member asked him, quickly rushing to his side as he did so.

However, Yuuki looked at the man with a determined look. "It's nothing! I can do this all day!" he stated.

"Alright…" the staff member said, "One more set then…"

Soon, the match restarted as Haruka watched on, awestruck by the determination that the boy had for the sport.

* * *

As the next day approached, the entire school was now ready for the festival.

"We shall now begin the Noble Academy Middle School Division's Ball Sport Festival" Cassandra stated as the students all cheered.

However, atop the roof, Shut, Necrolai, and Korrag watched on from a distance.

"Now that Close has gotten Her Magesty Dyspear all mad, we will be the ones who will defeat these so-called heroes…" the blue Dusketeer chuckled.

* * *

_EYECATCH 1: The three Princess Cures pop out of their Princess Perfumes before they spot Pafu brushing her hair while Aroma, Fire Heart, and the Mystic Rangers watched. As Claire helps put on the fairy's tiara; the camera transitions to show Pafu with an Odango hairstyle before the Go! Princess Precure logo appears._

_EYECATCH 2: Unmorphed, the five Mystic Rangers raise their morhpers into the air, causing a rainbow light to surround the girls before the camera focuses on the blue part of the rainbow and reveal the Blue Mystic Ranger holding her staff. She soon unleashes a torrent of water at the screen to reveal the Power Rangers Mystic Force logo before the other Rangers and the Princess Precure join him for a group pose._

* * *

Soon the festival was on as the first sport, basketball, had begun. During the match Kirara weaved in between two of the opposing team and tossed the ball into the basket, scoring a point for her team.

"Go! Amanogawa!" one of the boys cheered.

"Not bad, Kirara!" Floyd congratulated the model, "But we're not going to lose that easily…"

"Bring it on, bull boy!" the model taunted with a smile.

Soon, the two were going back and forth, each team scoring one point over the other while making sure their opponent didn't score.

"Wow! This match is so intense-roma!" Aroma cheered.

Soon, the next sport was soccer as Nathan and his team was up against Minami and her team.

"I didn't know you played soccer, Minami" Amelia noted.

"You'd be surprised by what you learn" the 'Princess of the School' chuckled before the whistle blew.

Soon the two teams were off, with Minami quickly getting past the sisters to kick the ball right into the goal post, only for it to be stopped by Nathan who got to the ball just in time.

"Yeah, try again next time pal!" the mage-in-training laughed before kicking the ball towards Tsubasa.

As the soccer player ran towards the other goal, Gary soon ran to try and block his way.

"Not so fast, Tsubasa!" he stated, forcing the boy to pass it to Ariel, who got the ball.

As she stared at the opposite goal, she took in a deep breath.

'Alright, you can do this…' she told herself before running, kicking the ball as she did so.

When Minami rushed towards her, the vlogger was forced to pick up the pace, putting a mild strain on her body.

'Come on, come on, you can push through this!' she told herself before taking the shot.

"GOAL!" the referee called out, causing everyone to cheer as Amelia gave her sister the thumbs up before the match continued.

* * *

Finally, it was time for tennis as Yuuki checked his equipment.

"So, did you practice your serves?" the tennis player asked Haruka.

"I did!" she firmly told him.

"Well, I'll try not to depend on you too much and get all of the shots" he noted.

"Well thanks for that…" Haruka grumbled.

"Oh no, I got a bad feeling about this…" Clare, who was the current referee for the match, sighed as Aroma and Pafu went to her side. "One set match!" she called out, "Haruno to serve!"

With a determined look, Haruka started the match off, shocking Yuuki as the two were able to score 15 points.

"She did it-pafu!" Pafu cheered, "Haruka's special training is paying off-pafu!"

"Heh, that speed is still a bit off though-roma" Aroma noted with a bit of a laugh and a smirk, though on the inside, he was equally as proud of the flower princess as the dog fairy was.

"Haruno…" Yuuki noted, "Alright, we can do this!"

However, things were about to go south as Shut, Necrolai, and Korrag arrived onto the scene.

"That is enough…" the Knight Wolf stated, confusing many of the people there while terrifying Haruka and Clare.

"Shut?! Korrag?! Necrolai?!" she gasped.

"We arrived here after hearing cries of joy. We hope you don't mind if we brought company" the vampire queen said before raising her hand to summon a hoard of Hidiacs to attack the tenis court.

"I don't know who you are, but leave them alone!" Yuuki declared as he tried his best to fight off the mooks with his tennis racket.

"W-Wait, Yuuki! You can't just threaten them!" Haruka tried to warn him while at the same time fighting off the Hidiacs.

"I can't just stand here and let them run roughshod here!" he stated, "I'm not letting anyone destroy the sport I love!"

"Oh~?" Shut noted, "You have such a passionate heart, my boy… Let's see what kind of dream drives it…"

With his vision, he soon gazed into the boy's heart, revealing Yuuki's dream

"_The Grand Slam is mine!" he declared as he lifted the trophy into the air_

"Let me shut that dream into a cage of despair" the blue Dusketeer noted with a smirk.

_**SHUT YOUR DREAM! GO, ZETSUBORG!**_

Soon, Yuuki was trapped as the Tennis Zetsuborg while the Hidiacs continued to attack the court.

"Yuuki!" Haruka gasped in fear before spotting Necrolai dash straight for her, throwing out several kicks for the girl to try and dodge.

Meanwhile, the students that were running in fear ran straight into the soccer court, alerting the heroes who were there.

"Looks like trouble…" Nathan noted as he threw off his gloves, "Come on!"

Meanwhile, as Haruka fought off the Hidiacs, Aroma and Pafu came to the rescue.

"Haruka!" the parrot fairy called out, "Transform now-roma!" He then tossed the flower princess her Princess Perfume.

"Got it!" she stated before taking a deep breath, "As Nathan would say…"

"It's morphing time!"

* * *

_As she prepared her Dress Up Key, her clothes had transformed into an energy construct._

"_Precure! Princess Engage!"_

_She soon inserted the key into the Princess Perfume, filling it up with a pink-colored liquid. She soon began to spray the bottle on herself and around the area as her clothes and hair changed into their proper form._

_**PRINCESS OF THE FLOURISHING FLOWERS! CURE FLORA!**_

* * *

Now transformed, Flora quickly leaped out of the way of the Tennis Zetsuborg's attack and performed a leaping punch to counter it, knocking the monster away.

"That dream you cruelly locked in your cold cage!" Flora shouted, "I shall reclaim it! I hope you're prepared!"

Meanwhile, Kirara and Gary soon ran through the fleeing crowd.

"Sorry! Let us through!" the model apologized.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going!" one of the teachers asked the two as Cassandra walked towards her.

"We can help Haruka later, right now we must evacuate the premises!" the snow mage told her before spotting the Hidiacs coming for them.

"Oh great, it's the walking dead…" Nathan growled as he readied himself for battle before hearing a familiar roar.

Sure enough, Fire Heart arrived and began fighting off the monsters on his own, turning towards his 'brother' and giving him a nod as if to tell him to let the dragon handle the Hidiacs.

"Wait, is that the dragon from two weeks ago?" one of the students asked Nathan.

"Look, there's no time to waste!" the mage-in-training told them, "We have to evacuate now! Move it!"

He soon directed the student, along with several others, as everyone left the field.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Tennis Zetsuborg as well as Necrolai and Korrag were teaming up against Flora, who was barely able to keep up with them before she was caught by the Zetsuborg.

"It seems that your time has come, pink princess…" the vampire queen laughed.

"Soon, this pointless game you all are playing will also come to an end…" Shut agreed.

That struck a cord with Flora as Shut reveled in his perceived victory.

"Zetsuborg, finish her!" the blue Dusketeer ordered as it pulled her in for the final blow.

"It's not pointless…" Flora stated before turning towards her team mate, "Wait for me, Yuuki. I know what it's like to see someone trample your dreams like it was nothing." She soon began to break free from the snare, "That's why… I will definitely save your dream!"

Soon, she broke free from her bonds and rushed to fight again. However, when the trio tried to retaliate, a soccer and basketball hit the Tennis Zetsuborg, while a powerful snowstorm hit the vampire queen.

"That's enough!" the others called out as they, along with Cassandra, arrived.

As the Knight Wolf stopped in his tracks to stare at his dazed team mates, he soon turned back to find Nathan rushing at him, sword in hand.

"Ha! Caught ya napping!" he declared before clashing blades with the purple knight for a bit.

"I should have known that you lot were coming!" he growled before breaking off the blade lock.

"Everyone!" Flora cheered as she saw Nathan leap back towards the group.

"So, you are the one who slayed my comrades…" Cassandra growled as she glared at the Knight Wolf.

"Ahh, the dreaded Snow Witch is here…" Necrolai chuckled, "What brings you to this school?"

"These are my students you're dealing with…" the snow mage growled as she took out her Snow Staff, "And it's time I joined them in avenging my fellow knights!"

* * *

_She soon focused her magic into her staff before performing the same motions as the Rangers did._

"_Magical Source, Mystic Force!"_

_From the heavens came a white version of the magic seal which phased through her and transformed her into a regal looking White Ranger, with a longer skirt than the girls, a silver chest plate that had two large shoulderpads, and finally a pair of large boots. Her helmet was also different as it resembled a more classic helmet with a black visor and white mouthguard, and a snowflake on top of the forehead._

_**FLURRY OF SNOW! WHITE MYSTIC RANGER!**_

* * *

"Come on guys, let's take them down!" Nathan declared to the others as they prepared to transform as well.

"It's morphing time!"

* * *

_As Kirara and Minami prepared their Dress Up Keys, their clothes had transformed into an energy construct._

"_Precure! Princess Engage!"_

_They soon inserted the keys into the Princess Perfume, filling it up with a yellow-colored liquid and a blue-colored liquid respectively. They soon began to spray the bottle on themselves and around the area as their clothes and hair changed into their proper form._

_**PRINCESS OF THE TWINKLING STARS! CURE TWINKLE!**_

_**PRINCESS OF THE PRINCESS OF THE CRYSTAL CLEAR SEAS! CURE MERMAID!**_

* * *

_Meanwhile, all five Rangers had all opened their Mystic Morphers and pressed the button on the side to change them into its wand form, inputting the Spell Code before performing the motions_

"_Magical Source, Mystic Force!"_

_**GALWIT MYSTO RANGER!**_

_This caused a magical seal with five insignias to appear in the sky. Then, as a projection of a red firey being, a tree-like minotaur, a yellow knight, a blue mermaid, and a pink sprite descended from the seal and appeared before the five, the Rangers leaped into the air and into the seal, creating their ranger outfits. Finally, their helmets were formed, completing the transformation._

_**STRONG AS A TREE! GREEN MYSTIC RANGER!**_

_**EVERCHANGING AS THE WIND! PINK MYSTIC RANGER!**_

_**FLUID AS THE SEA! BLUE MYSTIC RANGER!**_

_**FAST AS LIGHTNING! YELLOW MYSTIC RANGER!**_

_**FEARSOME AS FIRE! RED MYSTIC RANGER!**_

_Soon, all five Rangers performed a team pose while the same magical seal appeared from behind them._

_**WE CALL FORTH THE MAGIC, TOGETHER AS ONE, UNITED FOR ALL TIMES! POWER RANGERS MYSTIC FORCE!**_

* * *

As the now nine heroes rushed into battle, the Tennis Zetsuborg started firing off a volley of tennis balls at the group, however Flora was ready for them as she started to hit the tennis balls right for either the monster, or any one of the generals in the area.

"Nice aim!" the Blue Mystic Ranger stated before creating a ball out of water for her to kick into Necrolai.

"Grah! What the hell are you doing!" the blue Dusketeer growled, "Capture the Precure again!"

Meanwhile, both the Red Mystic Ranger and Korrag were having yet another sword fight, but this time the White Mystic Ranger joined in and battled against Necrolai alongside the sisters.

"It's been a long time since we've last danced…" the vampire queen chuckled as she performed a v-sign and fired off several blasts of magic.

"I'd rather this be our last dance!" the White Mystic Ranger growled as she waved her staff.

She then unleashed a flurry of snow daggers right at the vampire queen, forcing her to fly off and fly around and dodge each one of them. However as he tried to flying to fly right at the snow mage, she was met with the Pink Mystic Ranger

Meanwhile the remaining two Rangers were assisting the Precure, as the Tennis Zetsuborg was about to attack Cure Flora, Mermaid fired several water balls at the creature to divert it's attention.

"Hey! Over here!" the blue Princess Cure called out.

As it was about to step towards her, the Tennis Zetsuborg was hit by several bolts of electricity courtesy of the Yellow Mystic Ranger.

"No, over here dummy!" he laughed before the monster was hit over and over again by the two attacks. Not helping that Minami's water balls were able to help conduct the Yellow Mystic Ranger's electricity, leading to more damage.

Angered, the monster enough to fire it's net at both of them, only for the two to catch both nets and allow them to toss them to their respective team mates.

"Twinkle! Green!" Mermaid called out as they all were able to trip the monster and make it fall in the direction of both Necrolai and Koragg.

"Looks like it's your time to shine Flora!" the Red Mystic Ranger cheered.

"Shall we, Ms. Flora?" the White Mystic Ranger offered the girl.

"Yes ma'am!" the pink Princess Cure cheered.

"Very well…" she noted before glaring at the monster and lifting her Magi Staff, creating a snowy maiden-like aura around herself.

"I summon the power of the snow maiden!"

* * *

_As Flora lifted the Princess Perfume into the air, the red jewel on the front turned a bit._

_**EXCHANGE! MODE ELEGANT!**_

_Once more, she inserted the Dress Up Key into the Princess Perfume and began spraying the area to switch her to Mode Elegant. After performing a courtesy, she and White Ranger stood side-by-side before Flora clapped her hands to create a ring of flowers. _

_**DANCE, FLOWERS!**_

_She then began to circle her hands as the flowers gathered, before she unleashed them in a blast of floral energy._

_**PRECURE! FLORAL TOURBILLION!**_

_As the blast began to reach the Baseball Zetsuborg, the White Mystic Ranger pointed her staff and created a flurry of ice projectiles to go alongside the floral blast._

_**MYSTIC SNOW MAIDEN DIAMOND DUST!**_

_The resulting combination attack was enough to defeat the monster, causing it to spout "Dreaming…" as it exploded in a burst of flowers and ice. Flora once more performed a courtesy while the White Mystic Ranger snapped their fingers._

"_Good day…"_

"_Checkmate!"_

* * *

"It seems I underestimated you…" Koragg noted before grabbing his Dark Morpher and pointing it at the cage.

_**EMBRACE YOUR NIGHMARE! UTHRA MEJOR DESPARI!**_

Immediately, a large chest appeared and ate the cage before transfiguring itself into a larger version of the Tennis Zetsuborg.

"Guess it's Zord Time!" the Red Mystic Ranger noted as he turned towards Flora, who seemed just as ready for battle as he was.

With a nod of confirmation, the five Rangers raised their Morphers into the air as they transformed into the Mystic Titans.

_**GALWIT MYSTO PRIFIOR!**_

"Let's take them down!" the Mystic Pheonix stated as the five Titans charged into battle, dodging the flurry of tennis balls coming straight for them, with the Mystic Mermaid and Mystic Sprite firing back with their respective elemental blasts.

During the battle, Flora soon looked at her Valkyrie Dress-Up Key. 'I hope fusing the Harmonia keys with our normal battle keys was a good idea…' she thought to herself. "Everyone, time to finish things!"

* * *

_As Flora lifted the Princess Perfume into the air, the red jewel on the front turned a bit._

_**EXCHANGE! MODE VALKYRIE!**_

_They soon inserted three Dress-Up Keys that resembled battle armor into the Princess Perfume, which soon caused a multi-colored liquid to appear within it. Once they sprayed the area around them, they were soon turned into balls of light that surrounded the Mystic Pheonix, Mystic Minotaur, Mystic Sprite, Mystic Mermaid, and Mystic Garuda_

_**GALWIT MYSTO UDIOS!**_

_They soon flew_ _into the Mystic Pheonix. It soon combined with the Mystic Sprite to form a chestplate._

_Meanwhile the Mystic Minotaur leaped into the air before turning around, allowing the Mystic Garuda to attach to him once more to form the wings. However, after the Mystic Mermaid split into two, it soon turned into a pair of boots that plugged into the Minotaur. Once the chest plate attached itself into the empty hole in the back of the Minotaur, the horns folded up into a wizard's hat while the various weapons of the Titans combined into one large sword. _

"_Titan Megazord, number one!"_

_The newly formed Titan Megazord soon tipped its hat as it grabbed its blade and folded it's wings._

* * *

As the Tennis Zetsuborg backed away from this new machine in fear, the Titan Megazord soon clashed with the monster's tennis racket. Realizing that it needed to survive, it began to fire off several tennis balls that were easily swatted back by the giant's sword.

"Not this time!" Flora stated as she and the others focused their magic into the Megazord. This allowed it to create a magic circle with it's sword as it unfurled it's wings.

_**ANCIENT POWER, MYSTIC SPELL SEAL!**_

With it's blade ready, the giant then slashed the seal and the Zetsuborg alongside it, causing it to shout "Awakening!" before blowing up. Once the Titan Megazord planted it's sword into the ground and rested its hands on the pommel, the Cures did a curtsey while the Rangers snapped his fingers.

"Good day…"

"Checkmate!"

* * *

"Hmph, we were so close…" Shut growled.

"You'll pay for this, heroes!" Necrolai warned the group before all three of them disappeared.

This allowed Flora to walk towards Yuuki's cage, now that it was free from the villains' control.

_**OPEN! DOOR TO DREAMS!**_

After laying the tennis player down, he soon came to as he saw the pink Princess Cure briefly.

"The flower… princess?" he muttered, surprising Flora, but allowing her to smile.

"I hope your dreams come true!" she told him before he passed out.

* * *

Afterwards, the others dropped by to check on Haruka as they all returned to the tennis court, which was repaired thanks to the Rangers and Cures' magic.

"Were we dreaming?" one of the tennis players asked.

"Not sure, but I'm glad no one got hurt" a student sighed with relief.

"Alright everyone, since the crisis was averted, let's continue the match!" Clare stated as she got back to her spot while the others chuckled.

"Yuuki! The match is starting again" Haruka called out to Yuuki.

"You know, she does exist" Yuuki noted, "The flower princess…"

This shocked the girl, "What's with you bringing that up all of a sudden?" she gasped.

"Well, I just saw her" the tennis player explained to her, "So I'm guessing that's why when you talked about your dream to become a princess, it might actually be a thing."

Haruka was surprised to hear this coming from the same person who berated her for her dream as a child.

"You've got guts though" he praised her, "That was a pretty good serve. Guess you took what I said to heart…"

"T-Then…" she pondered, "Will I become a wonderful princess?"

"Let's see…" Yuuki noted, "Well the chances of that happening are as likely as that one Nathan kid I met becoming a magician: Zero"

"WAIT 500?! THAT'S BASICALLY IMPOSSIBLE!" Haruka shouted in annoyance, "Let me tell you now! The princess you saw was-"

Immediately Gary and Amelia quickly ran towards her to stop her from spilling out her identity then and there. They soon began to drag her away as she tried to struggle.

* * *

"Haruno to serve!" Clare shouted as the other Cures and Rangers watched from the sidelines.

"Haruharu, do your best!" Kirara cheered.

"You can do it!" Ariel shouted.

However, Haruka was still mildly annoyed by Yuuki's earlier comment. 'What's with him? I'm Cure Flora!' she thought as she prepared to serve the ball. However, while she was distracted, she ended up serving the ball into the tennis player's back.

"Hey! What the hell was that!?" he roared in anger.

"I'm sort! It wasn't on purpose!" she gasped in fear.

As the tennis player began to berate the poor flower princess, something caught his eye as he and Nathan quickly met each other's gaze… and both were not happy to see each other again.

"Oh crap, I forgot about that…" Haruka muttered to herself, "Yuuki and Nathan hate each other, so the fact that they're in the same area means that…"

"Ahh… I see that you haven't changed a bit, _Yuuki Aihara_…" Nathan growled as he forced a smile onto his face, but had murder in his eyes.

"Well well well, what on Earth are you doing here _Nathan Flareheart_?" Yuuki said with the same kind of vitriol as the mage-in-training, "I thought you said that tennis was a girl's sport…"

"I only came just to support Haruka, not your fat ass…" Nathan growled as he got up from his seat.

"Oh, and here I thought this would be a chivalrous reunion" the tennis player noted before the two walked closer to each other in a menacing way.

"Wow, they _really_ hate each other…" Kirara noted in amazement.

"He did call Yuuki his sworn enemy a few days ago…" Floyd sighed before shaking his head in disappointment.

Once the two got in each other's faces, they started to beat each other up with punches before Haruka and Ariel were forced to pulled the two apart.

"Ugh. Come on, please don't embarrass us now of all times Nathan…" Clare sighed as she and the others watched the two fling insults at each other while the girls tried their best to keep the duo from trying to kill each other.

"Well, I guess he's more like his father than I thought…" Cassandra muttered with the same kind of disappointment as her niece and the boxer.

"Hey, at least it's a start for them to try and make up" Gary said with a shrug, "Though I have a feeling that Yuuki warming up to Nathan will be a lot longer than him making up for what he did to Haruka… no pun intended."

* * *

(SONG: Kanpekigu No Ne – Watarirouka Hashiritai)

_**/gu no ne/**_

The scene fades to a shot of the current collection of Dress Up Keys as it transitions into a story book of a chibi world of Princess Precures and Mystic Rangers

_**/dokoka e tsurete itte**_

_**BURIKI no uma ni note**_

_**futari de/**_

It starts with Haruka dreaming on a hill about becoming a fairy tale princess, picking some flowers before picking a pink flower

_**/GO GO LET'S GO ROMANSU/**_

Aroma, Pafu, Miss Shamour, and Fire Heart began to cheer as they pop onto the foreground

_**/kataomoi no DOORU wa**_

_**kotoba ni dekinai kara**_

_**setsunai/**_

Next, it cuts to a scene of her reading a book while Nathan is asleep under a tree.

_**/GO GO LET'S GO ROMANSU/**_

Chibi versions of the Mystic Titans join in on Aroma, Pafu, Miss Shamour, and Fire Hearts cheering as they appear.

_**/namida ga dechau**_

_**yowamushi da ne**_

_**anata no koto**_

_**omou tabi ni/**_

A panning shot of Nathan has him stargazing as constellations of the various mythological creatures pass him by

_**/tsuki no (tsuki no)**_

_**yoru wa (yoru wa)**_

_**itsumo (itsumo)**_

_**USAGI o sagashiteru/**_

When the constellation of Virgo appears, it changes into a version of Cure Flora. This confused Nathan as the real Haruka covers his eyes before leaning in and surprising him.

_**/gu no ne denai kurai ni**_

_**(HEY HEY HEY)**_

_**mahou o kakerareta mitai**_

_**zutto yume kara samenai no**_

_**koi wa hitorigoto/**_

It soon transitions into a shot of Haruka running through Noble Academy as the other Princess Precure join her one-by-one.

_**/gu no ne denai kurai ni**_

_**(HEY HEY HEY)**_

_**KOTENPAN ni suki nan desu**_

_**donna jumon o tonaetara**_

_**tsutawaru no deshou**_

_**kanpeki gu no ne/**_

The scene changes perspectives as the five Mystic Rangers, Aroma, Pafu, Miss Shamour, and Fire Heart the girls as they all began to rush to class.

_**(HEY HEY HEY HEY)**_

The group stops as they see Cassandra, Claire, Yui, Yuuki, and several more students are shown waiting for them

_**/gu no ne are ya kore ya de**_

_**(HEY HEY HEY)**_

_**mucha kucha ni suki nan desu**_

_**itsuka anata ni iwasetai**_

_**mairimashita nante**_

_**ogaeshi gu no ne/**_

It soon changes scenery to the hill from before as Haruka is shown running towards an unknown figure while Nate appears beside her whilst riding on Fire Heart. The scene finally ends as it's revealed to be a dream when Pafu, Aroma, Yui, and Nate are seed trying to wake up Haruka. When the girl opens her eyes, she sees the group and begins to glow red with embarrassment.

_**(gu no ne mo denee ze)**_

She shouts those last words as the others flee with smiles on their faces.

* * *

_**TIME TO LEARN THE NEXT SPELL!**_

"_**Hey, who stole the test answers?"**_

"_**I don't know but it's got my in a pickle…"**_

"_**Maybe it has to do with that strange student? She looked kind of suspicious…"**_

"_**Come on, time to get to the bottom of this mystery!"**_

_**GO! PRINCESS PRECURE: MYSTIC LEGENDS!**_

_**A DISHONEST PHEONIX?! THE KNIGHT WOLF AND THE FATED DUEL!**_

"_**Princess of majesty! Magic beyond belief!"**_

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Yo! HackerEX here!**_

_**Long time no see on this fic eh? Yeah, I actually had this one done but having to work on several chapters of EoT and some collabs with Striberx. But yeah, I'm back and here for a double upload of this and the next chapter after this.**_

_**So yeah, not much to say here. We got some light world-building, a Megazord vs Zetsuborg fight, and the debut of Cassandra's Ranger form. However, the next chapter is going to be a bit interesting if you know the original version of it.**_

_**But until then, this is HackerEX logging out! See ya!**_


	8. Spell 8

_**LAST TIME… **_

_**The Precure and the Mystic Rangers were preparing for the annual Noble Academy Ball Sports Festival when things took a slight snag when Yuuki Aihara, an aspiring tennis star and the former bully of Haurka, soon reunited with her.**_

_**After being initially buffed off by her, Haruka trained her hardest to learn how to play tennis, having chosen the sport despite her not knowing a thing about it, and soon was able to help him almost win the match, had it not been for a surprise attack from Dys Dark…**_

* * *

In a dark forest, Korrag was wandering the woods alone searching for something. That was when, all of a sudden, the Red Mystic Ranger leaped out and tried to land a punch on him. The Knight Wolf quickly brought up his shield to protect himself, but the red mage wasn't deterred as the two knights clashed, the Red Mystic Ranger performing several kicks before he was tossed away. Thinking fast, the red mage leaped away in order to get some distance between himself and Korrag.

"Now prepare for the sword!" the purple knight declared as he drew his blade.

"Guess so…" the red mage agreed, taking out his own sword as well.

After a brief stare down, the two warriors clashed blades, the sparks flying off their weapons as they fought tooth and nail against one another.

"This time, I will slay you red knight, just like the others!" Korrag declared as he charged at the boy, only to be forced to block several of his kicks with his shield.

After a nasty blow from the boy, the Knight Wolf was thrown to the ground as he saw the Red Mystic Ranger leaping towards him.

* * *

Korrag slammed his fist into the pool, angry at what vision the waters showed him.

"Ha! Should have known you'd be salty after seeing that in the Future Pool!" Close laughed as he and Necrolai entered the room.

"My my, was it the Flareheart boy who destroyed you?" the vampire queen taunted him.

"It is only one possible future…" he told the two, "The pool foresees many futures…"

"Yeah well maybe you're fated to die in every future!" the Dusketeer laughed.

"I should tear your throat from your body, Close!" he roared as he grabbed the man by the neck.

"Calm down, we weren't here to laugh at you…" Necrolai told him, "I have a plan…"

As the Knight Wolf let the punk rock Dusketeer go, he saw Necrolai place a spell on his Mystic Morpher, causing its eye to glow. "Use your morpher to get into the Flareheart's mind" the vampire queen suggested, "With this, you could learn where the remaining Mystic Knights are and slay them, perhaps even take out the Precure while you're at it…"

"Yes, it could work…" Koragg noted as he stared at the new Spell Code he had acquired.

* * *

(SONG: Power of the dream – lol)

_**/Donna ni tooku tooku hanarete itatte  
Shinji tsudzukete ireba**_

_**Nee hora naitenai de kao wo agete  
Issho ni mae ni susumou/**_

As a transparent version of the title begins to float to the right, it shows the Princess PreCure and the Mystic Rangers in their civilian identities before the Mystic Spell Seal appears with the symbol of the Hope Kingdom in the center as the title emerges

_**/Doushite shita wo muite  
Koboshita namida wo mitsumeteru no/**_

It soon transitions into a shot of Nathan reading a spell book as Fire Heart began poking his head into the book, leading him to spot the other Mystic Rangers doing the same as the various mystical creatures appear around them as silhouettes.

_**/Kyou dame demo kitto ashita tte  
Shinjite aruite ikou/**_

Next, Haruna is shown walking to school as Minami and Kirara walk towards her alongside Pafu and Aroma.

_**/Te wo sashinobete kureru hito ga ite  
Warai aeru hito ga ite/**_

It soon jumps to showcase the villains as the Three Dusketeers stand menacingly alongside Morticon, Necrolai, and Korrag before an army of Morlocks and Zetsuborgs

_**/Ima kono sekai wo kaeru hodo no  
Chikara ga umarete iku/**_

Cassandra, sensing the looming threat, stretched out her hand to create a spell seal to summon forth the heroes as they transform into the Princess PreCure and the Mystic Rangers.

_**/Donna ni tooku tooku hanarete itatte  
Shinji tsudzukete ireba/**_

Soon, the heroes began to combat the forces of darkness with their unique abilities, Cure Flora gracefully using her punches against Close and a small army of Hydiax, Cure Mermaid trapping several Zetsuborgs and Morlocks with her aquamancy whilst fighting Shut, and Cure Twinkle using her Precure Twinkle Hummimg to take down Lock and his battalion of mooks.

_**/Everything is for you for you  
Yoru ga akete mou asahi wa noboru/**_  
Next, the Green Mystic Ranger began using a binding spell against a few Zetsuborgs and Morlocks, allowing the Pink and Blue Mystic Rangers to team up and combine their spells to destroy them, the Yellow Mystic Ranger was shooting down a few flying kaijin with his Mystic Staff, and finally the Red Mystic Ranger was engaged in a swordfight against Koragg.

_**/Osorenai de mayowanai de  
Egaita yume kanae ni ikou/**_

As Necroli summons forth a large monster arrives onto the battlefield, the Mystic Rangers leap into the air and transform into the Titan Megazord and use the Ancient Power, Mystic Spell Seal finisher to defeat the kaiju. The Titan Megazord soon turns its back on the beast as it exploded in a ball of flames.

_**/Nee hora naitenai de kao wo agete  
Issho ni mae ni susumou/**_

A final shot as the eight heroes leap into the air alongside Pafu, Aroma, and Fire Heart before the Mystic Spell Seal appears behind him, quickly changing them into their alter egoes.

* * *

_**SPELL 7: AN UNHONEST PHEONIX?! THE KNIGHT WOLF AND THE FATED DUEL**_

* * *

Back at Noble Academy, the Precure and the Mystic Rangers were taking part in an activity dreaded by most students of any school…

Studying for exams…

"Ugh, I'm bored!" Nathan grumbled as he looked at his textbook, "I've been reading the same chapter for hours now! Can't we just do something else like I don't know, hang out like normal teens?"

After a long day of training the other day, Minami decided to bring the heroes together for a study group due to the upcoming mid-term exam that was fast approaching…

"Yes, but it is important for you all to earn high marks in the upcoming exam" Minami told the group, "While we must find the Dress-Up Keys and master the elements, we are still students after all…"

Nathan soon groaned in defeat, "Aight, I'll go back to reading…" he said as he returned to his textbook.

After a while the group heard a door open as they saw Floyd arrive while holding a big box.

"Floyd, what you got there?" Haruka asked him, curious as to why he had the box.

"Just moving some stuff for the teachers" he told the flower princess after he had closed the door, "These are all the test papers that'll be used in next week's exam."

That caught the mage-in-training's attention. "Ooooh! Can I look?" Nathan asked him.

"Sorry mate, top secret…" the boxer apologized before placing them down, "So, what I miss?" he asked Kirara.

"Well, we were currently studying geometry" the model told him, "Specifically right here"

Soon the study group continued for a few hours until the group decided to take a break. During this, Amelia and Ariel were listening to something on the DJ's Phone, specifically a new song by Ayane Misaki.

"Hey Nate, come check this out!" Ariel called out to the mage-in-training, "Check this out, it's a new song called Soul Believer!"

With not much to do, he decided to pop in one of the earbuds and gave it a listen.

"Hey, I think I'm digging this!" he said happily as he listened, However…

**"You're not welcome here… There is no hope for you… Leave before it's too late…"**

Nathan was somewhat confused, 'Did I… Did I hear that right?' Regardless, he removed the earbud as he gave a somewhat annoyed look, "Oh ha ha, very funny…" he groaned, "I'm gonna head out and get some air…"

This confused the sisters as they watched the mage-in-training leave the room they were studying in and began to wander the halls.

* * *

As he did, he felt a small migrane surge through his brain, causing him to stumble for a moment.

"Nobody wants you here Nathan… Leave now…"

"Alright, whose doing that!" he growled as he looked around.

"Saying what?" a female voice asked.

Turning around, the mage-in-training was greeted by a young girl about the same age range as the Rangers with wavey blond hair.

"Uhh… Good day Leelee…" he greeted cautiously, "and It's nothing really, I must be kind of tired…"

"Well, I got something!" she noted before showing off a few bracelets, "Check out my new jewels! 300Y, it's sooo me. Don't you think?"

"Uhh, yeah, sure it is…" Nathan said offhandedly as he recovered from the migrane.

This kind of confused Leelee for a moment before she realized something, "Hey, why don't we take a walk around the school? Just the two of us?"

"I'll pass, I got exams to worry about so, I don't have time…" he noted before walking away from her.

"Don't have time huh…" she growled before she realized, "Maybe if he wasn't in this school, he'd have more time on your hands…"

With a plan in action, she noticed Floyd with some of the boxes filled with test papers in there.

"Oh, good day Grayson!" she greeted, "You need some help over there?"

"Good day" he greeted back as he put the box down, "No not really, I can handle this just fine…"

"Hey, you think there's something wrong with Nathan?" she asked the boxer, wanting to see if there was something that she could use against the mage-in-training.

"Well he has been kind of bored lately…" he noted, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, it looks like he had a bit of a headache when I bumped into him earlier…" Leelee recalled, "Think you could go check on him please?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine…" he reassured her before noticing a couple of students fighting, "Hey hey hey hey! No fighting in the halls!"

The boxer soon rushed out to try and stop the two quarreling students, giving Leelee ample time to open the box and steal a few of the test papers. Seeing him come back, she quickly hid them under a nearby cushion.

"I'm sorry for running off like that…" he apologized, "I guess since things are always so peaceful here, I wouldn't think that-"

"Hey, did you hear about that thief?" she asked him.

"Thief?" he asked her in a confused tone.

"Yeah, I heard that he's been stealing some of the test papers to create an answer key out of…" the girl lied, "They think it's a kind of inside job…"

"I don't think so…" he noted before seeing Nathan walk by the already opened box, still grasping his head in pain while a few students walked by.

"Anyway, I hope that you'll be able to catch him!" she said before leaving, "Gotta run!"

As she left, Floyd soon recalled something that Nathan was interested in the box he was carrying, "There's no way he could have…" he muttered.

* * *

_**LEVITATUS MELANDA!**_

Soon, Gary began to float as the Rangers continued their magic lessons while the Precure were currently busy with how to walk properly like a princess.

"Look, I don't think that Nathan was the one behind this, but I definitely didn't take any of the test papers in that box" Floyd noted.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that acting like a thief would be very un-knight-like…" Kirara agreed.

"Even still, that box was full when the headmaster gave it to me" Floyd noted.

"And you're sure it wasn't him…" Amelia noted as she started to grow a bit annoyed.

"Hey sis, calm down…" Ariel told her, "Floyd knows that none of us would steal from the school. I'm sure that there's a reasonable explanation for all of this…"

"Are you sure you didn't just forget to check the box-roma?" Aroma asked the boxer.

"I'm sure of it, I noticed several papers were lost" Floyd noted, "Trust me, someone took it, I'm just worried about what will happen if it really is Nathan…"

* * *

Speaking of the mage-in-training, he was talking with Fire Heart while he was washing him outside of Root Core.

"I'm telling you man, I don't know where these voices are coming from!" he admitted to the dragon, who still seemed unconvinced.

As the boy continued to scrub, he was surprised by Phineas who popped on by. "That's my rock you know" he told the mage-in-training, who was sitting on said rock while rinsing the suds off of the dragon.

"Oh, it's you…" he sighed.

"Oh, it's you… Makes me feel riiiight at home" the troblin noted.

"Sorry about that… I was just… not having a good day…" the mage-in-training apologized as he dunked the last bucket of water over the dragon to wash off the suds.

"Excellent!" Phineas cheered, "Let's compare bad days!"

He soon went on a long-winded story about mice, fish, and other stuff. Meanwhile, Nathan felt a small headache come over him, worrying Fire Heart as he motioned for the troblin to stop.

"Huh? What is it?" he asked the dragon before looking at Nathan, whose headache was now going into overdrive.

"Why should anyone trust you? You don't even believe in yourself…" the voice told him, "You don't even know who you really are…"

"Grah! Shut up!" Nathan cried out as he stumbled to the ground, prompting Phineas and Fire Heart to catch the boy, "SHUT UP!"

Immediately a burst of flames exploded from him, knocking the two away as he screamed in pain while the patch of forest around him started to burn.

"Uhhh… okay, we have a winner…" Phineas tried to joke, but even he couldn't help but pity the mage-in-training.

* * *

Meanwhile in the fallen Hope Kingdom, Morticon and Korrag were fighting in the throne room. However, it was less of a fight and more of the purple knight defending himself from the mechanical general's onslaught of strikes.

"Let me out of this pit!" the mechanical general roared at the Knight Wolf, "I know you have a plan to defeat the Mystic Rangers and those prissy princesses! You can't leave me down here! I AM A WARRIOR!"

"ENOUGH!" Dyspear roared, causing the two to stop. "Korrag, go out and find a way to bring Morticon to the mortal realm!"

"My lady, I don't have enough power yet!" he pleaded.

"Then find a way!" Morticon agreed, taking the side of their master.

* * *

Back in Noble Academy, the Precure and the Mystic Rangers sans Nathan were searching the whole hallway looking for the test papers.

"Alright guys, step it up!" Floyd instructed whilst going through most of the lockers, "Let's make sure the papers are not here before we get any of the teachers involved!"

"Hello there everyone" an arriving Cassandra greeted, startling the whole group, "Might I ask what you all are looking for?"

"Uhh… sorry, we're just getting a bit antsy about the upcoming exams…" Floyd lied.

"I see, well then, I see that you are at least keeping your studies in mind…" she noted before the ice mage asked Floyd directly, "Did you deliver the papers to Ms. Kurugiri for me?"

"Uhh yeah, definitely" the boxer told him, allowing the ice mage to walk away satisfied. Once she was out of sight and out of earshot, the group collectively breathed a sigh of relief.

"Dang… I wish I didn't have to lie to Ms. Flareheart like that…" Floyd sighed.

"Well you didn't really lie to him, you did bring the box as promised" Minami reminded him.

"Look, the exam papers are not here…" Amelia sighed, "I doesn't take a rocket scientist or a master magician to put two-and-two together…" she then walked off as the four went to the rooftop, where they knew Nathan would be.

* * *

Speaking of Nathan, while he was studying, Leelee saw the opportunity to sneak in and hide to watch the mage-in-training. She then noticed the Rangers and the Cures walk up to the mage-in-training.

"Yo Nate!" Gary greeted him, "Good day…"

"Good day" the mage-in-training greeted as he continued to read, "What's up?"

"Well, there's a bunch of test papers that went missing from the box Floyd had a couple of days ago…" Ariel told him, causing the boy to look away from his studies and at the others in confusion.

"Oookay...? So why ask me?" he asked.

"Because of _that_…" The boxer noted as he pointed towards the mage-in-training's schoolbag, which had the planted evidence Leelee had placed earlier.

"Okay, that wasn't there before…" the mate-in-training noted only for what they're implying to dawn on him. "Wait, you don't think I did it, do ya?" he gasped in horror.

"Well to be honest, you kind of hit the nail on the head for most of us…" Gary admitted before looking at Haruka and Minami, who both was looking at him with a concerned face.

"You _are _the one who has been in this school the longest…" Amelia pointed out.

"Not to mention the one with the most experience with magic" Floyd recalled, "For a boy who wants to become a so-called knight, you sure did a scummy thing to try and get ahead just because of boredom…"

This made Nathan furious, he soon breathed a large sigh of disappointment as he slammed his palms on the table. They knew something was up when they noticed that the place where the mage-in-training's hands were had begun to emit smoke. "Great… First, you prank me by making me hear those voices" he noted as he took the papers and burned them in an instant, shocking them all. "You know, I kind of thought that we were in this together, but I guess I was wrong…" he admitted as he walked away, "I'm gonna head off…" he told them.

As the boy left, the others were left in a mixture of shock and confusion.

"Maybe he's innocent?" Haruka asked the group.

"But he didn't even deny it. Heck, he just burned the papers off the roof!" Floyd reminded her.

"Yes, but it's likely those were his notes he threw away" Minami told the boxer, "Also, I don't think any of you learned any telepathic spells…"

"Yeah…" Amelia agreed, "Either way, we have to tell his mom about this…"

* * *

As the other Rangers and Cures dispersed, Haruka looked on with concern as she began to follow Nathan.

"Are you sure this is a good idea-pafu?" Pafu asked the flower princess.

"I'm sure of it!" she re-affirmed, "There's no way Nathan could ever steal those papers!"

She soon saw the mage-in-training trudge towards the woods alone, his mind still causing him pain while he left a burn mark with each step.

"You see, you don't have any allies…" the voice told him, "There are no friends in this world, only enemies…"

"Okay, I'm getting real tired of this bullcrap!" Nathan shouted, scaring the two, "What the hell is going on?!" he demanded.

"Meet me at the beach and find out…" the voice told him.

Angry, Nathan whistled for Fire Heart to arrive and help him fly towards the beach. Meanwhile, Haruka and Pafu realized something was definitely off as they ran as fast as they could towards where he was flying towards.

After they arrived at the beach before him, the two spotted a familiar figure rising from a dark magic circle.

"Korrag!" Haruka gasped.

"Ahh… the flower princess…" the Knight Wolf growled, "Why are you here and not the red knight?"

"I'm here because I know your plan!" she declared, "You're the one who's been giving Nathan those headaches aren't you?!"

"And why should my business concern you, Flora…" he growled with disgust, "This is my duel with the red knight, do not interfere!"

At once, he fired off a few blasts from his shield, forcing Haruka to block just as Nathan and Fire Heart arrive.

"Haruka!" the mage-in-training cried out as he glared at the purple knight, "I should have known…"

"I speak the truth Flareheart! Nobody trusts a mage like you, no one wants a knight in this day and age, except me…" he stated.

"Yeah, you just want to kill me…" Nathan guessed as Haruka got back to her feet. "You okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" she told him.

"Fight me, red knight!" Korrag challenged him.

"Well, if it gets you out of my head, then so be it!" Nathan growled as the two prepared to transform.

"It's morphing time!"

* * *

_As she prepared her Dress Up Key, her clothes had transformed into an energy construct._

"_Precure! Princess Engage!"_

_She soon inserted the key into the Princess Perfume, filling it up with a pink-colored liquid. She soon began to spray the bottle on herself and around the area as her clothes and hair changed into their proper form._

_**PRINCESS OF THE FLOURISHING FLOWERS! CURE FLORA!**_

* * *

_Meanwhile, Nathan had pressed the button on the side to change his morpher into its wand form, pressing the three glowing buttons before performing the motions_

"_Magical Source, Mystic Force!"_

_**GALWIT MYSTO RANGER!**_

_This caused a magical seal with five insignias to appear in the sky. Then, as a projection of a red fire-like being descended from the seal and appeared before Nathan, he leaped into the air and into the seal, creating his ranger outfit. Finally, his helmet formed itself around the boy, completing the transformation._

_**FEARSOME AS FIRE! RED MYSTIC RANGER!**_

* * *

Now with sword drawn, both the Red Mystic Ranger and Cure Flora charged into battle, the former slashing at the purple knight while the latter was able to land several kicks on him.

"I wasn't expecting to fight both of you, but if it means slaying you both then I will strike you down!" the Knight Wolf declared before continuing the battle.

He then delivered a powerful slash attack that sent the two flying.

"Your powers are weak!" the Knight Wolf mocked, "For all the Zetsuborg you defeated, you two have not learned to harness your strength… You defeats will be swift!"

"We ain't as weak as you think…" the Red Mystic Ranger declared, "Let's go, Flora!"

"Got it!" the princess agreed.

"I summon the power of the pheonix!"

* * *

_As Flora lifted the Princess Perfume into the air, the red jewel on the front turned a bit._

_**EXCHANGE! MODE ELEGANT!**_

_Once more, she inserted the Dress Up Key into the Princess Perfume and began spraying the area to switch her to Mode Elegant. After performing a courtesy, she and the Red Mystic Ranger stood side-by-side before Flora clapped her hands to create a ring of flowers and for the phoenix aura to return to the Red Ranger. _

_**DANCE, FLOWERS!**_

_She then began to circle her hands as the flowers gathered, before she unleashed them in a blast of floral energy._

_**PRECURE! FLORAL TOURBILLION!**_

_As the blast began to reach Korrag, the Red Mystic Ranger flew right into the beam as he prepared his sword as he charged towards the monster and unleashed a fiery horizontal slash._

_**MYSTIC PHEONIX SLASH!**_

_He soon clashed blades with the Knight Wolf, using the extra power Flora's attack gave to knock him into a wall._

* * *

"It's on now!" the Red Mystic Ranger declared before the two charged into battle.

"It seems that I have underestimated you two…" Korrag growled before firing off several wolf blasts at the duo, knocking them both away.

The three continued to clash against the Knight Wolf, using the numbers advantage to gang up on him. However unfortunately for them, Korrag was much more experienced than both of them combined and was able to hold their own against them.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others decided to talk to Cassandra, who was in her office whilst watching the battle between the trio from her personal magic ball. When the ice mage saw the group in the reflection, she turned towards the group.

"Why are you here and not helping Nathan or Haruka?" she asked the group, "Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah, we do…" Floyd sighed.

Unbeknownst to the group, Leelee was peeking on the conversation, waiting to hear the mage-in-training's future expulsion.

"I see… it's about the test papers, isn't it?" Cassandra sighed, causing everyone to look at her pull out the very papers that Leelee had hidden several hours ago. "You know, I've seen a lot of students try to hide these under a sofa for later, so this doesn't surprise me in the slightest…" she commented, "I'll be giving this to Ms. Kurugiri soon, as well as giving the proper punishment to a certain eavesdropper who started this whole ordeal…"

Immediately the group turned around to find Leelee stomping off while snarling in anger and disappointment.

"I thought that Nathan stole the papers" the boxer admitted, "I didn't know Leelee was..."

"You know, I'd like to remind you that there are always two sides to every story…" Cassandra reminded them all, "While you think one person is guilty, there may also be a chance that you could be blaming the wrong person for their misdoings…"

"I guess soo…" Floyd admitted as they saw the battle was getting dicy.

"Looks like we got some apologizing to do…" Kirara noted.

The others soon agreed as they quickly ran off to help their friends.

* * *

Speaking of the two, things weren't looking good for either the Red Mystic Ranger or Cure Flora as Korrag was moping the floor with the former while trying to fend off the latter. Soon, he had enough and performed a spin attack that knocked both heroes to the ground.

"Now you shall fall by my blade, red knight!" Korrag declared as he was about to strike the Red Mystic Ranger down before he heard something.

_**PRECURE MERMAID RIPPLE!**_

_**PRECURE TWINKLE HUMMING!**_

Immediately a burst of stars and water knocked the Knight Wolf away while the others arrived to the scene.

"Hang on guys!" the Green Mystic Ranger called out before releasing a powerful earthquake to knock the Knight Wolf away.

"You alright guys?" the Blue Mystic Ranger asked them.

"We're okay…" Flora reassured them.

"Red, we know you didn't steal the papers…" Mermaid told them.

"Yeah, we're sorry for jumping to conclusions…" Twinkle apologized.

"No duh… maybe you should have thought of that before?" the Red Mystic Ranger berated them, only for all eight of them saw Korrag get back up.

"Now that all of you have gathered here, it's time to end this!" he stated before creating a large magic circle from the ground.

_**UTHE MEJOR CATASTROS!**_

From the magic circle came a large black horse-like Titan, one that was black in color along with a silver tail and silver and gold trimmings all over it's body.

"Ride up from your depth, my Guardian Steed!" the Knight Wolf declared before casting another spell.

"What the hell?! He has his own Zord?!" Gary gasped.

"T-T-T-That's a Guardian! An ancient beast that only the bravest of knights and the most skilled of mages can tame-roma!" Aroma feared, "And Catastros is the wildest of them all!"

_**SOMBAL UNITHOS EQUESTRAS!  
**_

Soon, he leaped through another dark magic circle, growing to giant size, combining himself with the horse to create a centaur-like formation with a new large sword formed from the horse's head.

"Woah, looks like Korrag's a lot stronger than we thought…" Twinkle feared.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! You are now just pebbles beneath my hooves…" the Knight Wolf laughed.

"You're not the only ones who can go big!" Floyd declared as the Rangers punched in their Titan transformation code.

_**GALWIT MYSTO PRIFIOR!**_

In a flash, the five Rangers transformed into their Titan forms while the Cures took out their Valkyrie Dess-Up Keys.

* * *

_As Flora lifted the Princess Perfume into the air, the red jewel on the front turned a bit._

_**EXCHANGE! MODE VALKYRIE!**_

_They soon inserted the Keys into the Princess Perfume, which soon caused a multi-colored liquid to appear within it. Once they sprayed the area around them, they were soon turned into balls of light that surrounded the Mystic Minotaur, Mystic Sprite, Mystic Mermaid, and Mystic Garuda_

"_Mystic Titans: Dragon Formation!"_

_Once the three lights entered the Mystic Minotaur, the other Titans soon took shape as the Mermaid formed the tail alongside the other weapons, while the Garuda formed the wings. At last, the Mystic Sprite formed the head as the newly formed Mystic Dragon bellowed a mighty roar while the Mystic Pheonix mounted it's back._

* * *

Soon the battle was on as the Mystic Dragon fought against Koragg, firing off several fire balls at the giant centaur before clashing blades with him.

"I will never lose to the likes of you!" Korrag declared as they locked blades.

"That makes two of us!" the Mystic Pheonix agreed before breaking free of the hold.

Once the Knight Wolf landed, he fired off several blasts at the dragon, but thanks to the Mystic Pheonix's dragon-riding skills, they were able to dodge it with ease.

"Take this!" Flora declared.

_**PRECURE DRACO **__**TOURBILLION!**_

The dragon soon beat it's wings, creating a barrage of flower petals that flew towards the giant centaur.

"Now it's my turn!" the Mystic Pheonix shouted.

Pouring his magic into the dragon, the group fired off a large jet of flames towards the charging Knight Wolf, who retaliated with an onslaught of wolf blasts.

"Ha! Let's take this guy down in Megazord mode!" the Mystic Pheonix declared.

* * *

_**GALWIT MYSTO UDIOS!**_

_As the Mystic Pheonix leaped off of the dragon, it soon combined with the Mystic Sprite to form a chestplate._

_Meanwhile the Mystic Mermaid broke off of the Minotaur's tail, splitting apart into two pairs of boots as it plugged into the straightened-up Minotaur. Once the chest plate attached itself into the empty hole in the back of the Minotaur, the horns folded up into a wizard's hat while the various weapons of the Titans combined into one large sword. _

"_Titan Megazord, number one!"_

_The newly formed Titan Megazord soon tipped its hat as it grabbed its blade and folded it's wings._

* * *

"Ha! You're not the only one who can combine!" Korrag declared, "Even the Guardians share a hidden power!"

"What does he mean?" Mermaid pondered aloud.

That was when another dark magic circle appeared and phased through Korrag.

* * *

_**UTHE MEJOR ULTIMAS!**_

_This caused Catastros to neigh before converting itself into an armor-like suit that Korrag leaped into and combined with. The result was a large black Megazord with a pair of large shoulderpads that were adorned with golden horses, Korrag's shield and wolf shoulderpads now serving as the chest pieces, the same sword as Korrag's centaur form, and a new head that was created from the horse's head, one that resembled the Knight Wolf himself._

_**CENTAURUS WOLF MEGAZORD!**_

* * *

"It can't be?!" the Red Mystic Ranger gasped.

"Now it's time to take this battle to the next level!" Korrag declared from his own personal control space, a dark version of the chessboard which sported a platform for the Knight Wolf to stand upon and command the Megazord.

The two then clashed blades with the Titan Megazord, it's new power allowing the former to land blow after blow on the Megazord with a ferocity of a wolf. After kicking the Titan Megazord away, the Centaurus Wolf Megazord lifted it's hand.

_**DARK SOURCE, EVIL FORCE!**_

Using a dark inversion of the Rangers' very own transformation spell, Korrag was able to steal the Titan Megazord's power away from them.

"What the?! We can't fly!" the Red Mystic Ranger freaked out.

"Worse, if we cancel the combination now, we can't reform the Titan Megazord!" Mermaid informed the group.

"Now, I shall use your own power against you, as I summon the evil Morticon into this world!" Korrag declared, using the power he stole from the Rangers and Cures.

"You gotta be kidding me!" the Red Mystic Ranger growled.

"Rise Morticon!" Korrag declared before creating a similar dark magic circle to the one he used to summon Catastros. This time however, Morticon exited the portal and entered the mortal realm already as large as a giant.

"Free at last!" the mechanical general declared.

"No way…" Flora muttered.

"Now that I am free from that infernal spell, I shall plunge this world in eternal despair!" Morticon declared as he lofted his sword around.

"This is bad…" the Yellow Mystic Ranger yelped.

"Let's finish these pathetic children!" Morticon shouted before charging into battle, clashing his blade with the Titan Megazord's sword, easily overpowering it before tossing the giant right into Korrag's line of sight.

_**DARK MAGIC SPELL SEAL!**_

The Centaurus Wolf Megazord then performed an evil version of the Titan Megazord's own finisher attack, striking the Megazord down and separating it back into the Mystic Titans. Soon, the Precure were thrown out of the cockpit as they watched Morticon grab the Mystic Phoenix by the neck.

"Nathan!" Flora cried out.

"How does it feel, Mystic Knight?" the mechanical general laughed before throwing the red Titan to the ground and slashing at it repetitively. "This will be my greatest victory! The day I slay the son of the wretched knight who sealed us away!" he laughed manically as held Nathan down with his foot, "Korrag, join me in ending this miserable boy's life!"

"My work is already complete" the Knight Wolf told him, "But go ahead, the mistress will be pleased…"

"Very well, I shall end this boy myself!" Morticon declared as he lifted his sword into the air.

"No!" the other Mystic Titans cried out.

"No… I can't fall here…" the Mystic Pheonix growled, "Not until Hope Kingdom and Earth… are… free!"

As he shouted in anger, a large surge of magic appeared around him before he unleashed some of it to throw Morticon off-balance. Once the Mystic Pheonix was in the air, he soon clapped his hands together to gather this newfound magic.

_**COUNTER SPELL! MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!**_

He quickly fired his own magic circle, one that had the symbol of the pheonix in the center, at Morticon and ensnaring him.

"Nooo!" the mechanical general cried out, "What is happening? Korrag, do something!"

"What the heck?! Since when did he know that spell?!" the Mystic Minotaur gasped.

"Oh my…" Mermaid gasped.

"By Pyre's roar-roma!" Aroma shrieked as he saw the power Korrag stole return to the five Rangers, "He countered the summoning spell!"

"That's impossible… How could he counter my spell?" Koragg muttered as he watched his work be undone, the mechanical general began to sink back into the fallen Hope Kingdom. He soon saw the boy fall back to the ground, exhausted from the sudden burst of power. "I do not know how you able to pull off that little stunt of yours, but I have your Megazord power now…" he him before walking off, allowing the Mystic Titans to revert back to their Ranger forms, though Nathan simply reverted back to his civilian.

"Nathan!" they gasped, gathering around the unconscious boy.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Korrag returned to the castle, he was confronted by Necrolai and Close.

"So, you have stolen the knight's combination spell?" she questioned the Knight Wol, "Interesting..."

"One of them, I left them with the power of Pyre while I took their so-called Megazord power…" Korrag corrected them.

"You mean the Titan King? Good" the punk rock Dusketeer recalled, "I don't want to deal with that eyesore…"

The Knight Wolf agreed as he soon looked at the power he had just attained.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Noble Academy, Nathan was mostly recovering as he left the classroom with a headache.

"Dangit, I was out for the whole test period…" he grumbled to himself, "Now mom's _really_ going to be pissed…"

However as he went through the halls, he was confronted by the rest of the Rangers and Cures.

"Hey… We heard about what happened…" Floyd said.

"Yeah, I missed the test…" the mage-in-training sighed, "What about it?"

"Well…" Minami noted, "We just came by to tell you that because you met with an 'accident that left you homeridden', we were able to set up a day for you to do your make-up test!"

"Wait what?!" he gasped.

"Yeah… We, no I screwed up here…" the boxer apologized, "I'm really sorry about blaming you for stealing those papers…"

"It's fine…" the mage-in-training sighed, "I'm sorry for thinking poorly of you guys…"

They all soon shared a good laugh before the two Rangers shook hands and hugged it out.

"By the way, since when did you learn how to reverse a summoning spell?" he asked him.

Nathan soon looked away in confusion, "That's the thing… I don't know myself… I just, thought of sending Morticon away from Earth and that's it…" he soon looked at the mark on his hand, "It was as if my own body knew what to do the whole time…"

Now this confused the whole group. Really? Nathan willed the counter-spell? As they looked at the mage-in-training, everyone soon began to ask…

If he didn't know the spell, how did he seal away Morticon?

* * *

(SONG: Kanpekigu No Ne – Watarirouka Hashiritai)

_**/gu no ne/**_

The scene fades to a shot of the current collection of Dress Up Keys as it transitions into a story book of a chibi world of Princess Precures and Mystic Rangers

_**/dokoka e tsurete itte**_

_**BURIKI no uma ni note**_

_**futari de/**_

It starts with Haruka dreaming on a hill about becoming a fairy tale princess, picking some flowers before picking a pink flower

_**/GO GO LET'S GO ROMANSU/**_

Aroma, Pafu, Miss Shamour, and Fire Heart began to cheer as they pop onto the foreground

_**/kataomoi no DOORU wa**_

_**kotoba ni dekinai kara**_

_**setsunai/**_

Next, it cuts to a scene of her reading a book while Nathan is asleep under a tree.

_**/GO GO LET'S GO ROMANSU/**_

Chibi versions of the Mystic Titans join in on Aroma, Pafu, Miss Shamour, and Fire Hearts cheering as they appear.

_**/namida ga dechau**_

_**yowamushi da ne**_

_**anata no koto**_

_**omou tabi ni/**_

A panning shot of Nathan has him stargazing as constellations of the various mythological creatures pass him by

_**/tsuki no (tsuki no)**_

_**yoru wa (yoru wa)**_

_**itsumo (itsumo)**_

_**USAGI o sagashiteru/**_

When the constellation of Virgo appears, it changes into a version of Cure Flora. This confused Nathan as the real Haruka covers his eyes before leaning in and surprising him.

_**/gu no ne denai kurai ni**_

_**(HEY HEY HEY)**_

_**mahou o kakerareta mitai**_

_**zutto yume kara samenai no**_

_**koi wa hitorigoto/**_

It soon transitions into a shot of Haruka running through Noble Academy as the other Princess Precure join her one-by-one.

_**/gu no ne denai kurai ni**_

_**(HEY HEY HEY)**_

_**KOTENPAN ni suki nan desu**_

_**donna jumon o tonaetara**_

_**tsutawaru no deshou**_

_**kanpeki gu no ne/**_

The scene changes perspectives as the five Mystic Rangers, Aroma, Pafu, Miss Shamour, and Fire Heart the girls as they all began to rush to class.

_**(HEY HEY HEY HEY)**_

The group stops as they see Cassandra, Claire, Yui, Yuuki, and several more students are shown waiting for them

_**/gu no ne are ya kore ya de**_

_**(HEY HEY HEY)**_

_**mucha kucha ni suki nan desu**_

_**itsuka anata ni iwasetai**_

_**mairimashita nante**_

_**ogaeshi gu no ne/**_

It soon changes scenery to the hill from before as Haruka is shown running towards an unknown figure while Nate appears beside her whilst riding on Fire Heart. The scene finally ends as it's revealed to be a dream when Pafu, Aroma, Yui, and Nate are seed trying to wake up Haruka. When the girl opens her eyes, she sees the group and begins to glow red with embarrassment.

_**(gu no ne mo denee ze)**_

She shouts those last words as the others flee with smiles on their faces.

* * *

_**TIME TO LEARN THE NEXT SPELL!**_

"_**I'm gonna try making a dress for the first time!"**_

"_**Well that's all fine and dandy, but have you noticed that Amelia's acting a bit… off after that concert she went to?"**_

"_**Yeah, there's something strange going on here…" **_

_**GO! PRINCESS PRECURE: MYSTIC LEGENDS!**_

_**RIDING THE SOUNDWAVES! THE VAMPIRE QUEEN AND THE SEWING ESCAPADE**_

_**"Princesses of majesty! Magic beyond belief!"**_

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Yo! HackerEX here!**_

_**As I mentioned in the previous chapter, this is a double upload as a kind of apology gift for taking so long to update this story. **_

_**Now as for the chapter itself, this was pretty interesting to adapt. In Mystic Force, the source of conflict revolved around the Red Ranger being framed for stealling a thousand dollars from the rock store the Rangers were working at. Obviously since this is a story set in a school, and the Rangers are student,s I thought I'd change that into something revolving cheating and tests instead. I also decided to change the fight between the Rangers and Korrag to have them use the Titan Megazord instead rather than the Dragon Formation since it would have been cool to have a Megazord vs Megazord battle to replace the usual Zetsuborg attack.**_

_**Next time, we're hitting our first two-parter as the Formal Part approaches.**_

_**Until then, this is HackerEX logging out! See ya!**_


End file.
